Digimon 02 reconstruccion
by Takuya-san
Summary: La historia se centra mas que todo en Tk y Kari salvando de nuevo el digimundo, en esta ocacion son llevados solo ellos dos por una misteriosa niña que los acompañara en sus aventuras, basicamente es una version totalmente diferente del 02 original, podria decirse que asi me hubiera gustado que fuera
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La nueva amenaza**

-Han pasado 7 años desde sus primeras aventuras en el digimundo los niños han llevado una vida tranquila, para la mayoría de los niños sus aventuras ya habían terminado o al menos eso creían pero para Tk y Kari bueno, las cosas no serían así…

-Tk buenos días.

-Oh Kari buenos días ¿qué tal te fue con el examen de ayer?

-Bien, me costó un poco pero logre terminarlo.

-Genial entonces que te parece si después de la escuela vamos a tomar algo, digo para celebrar.

-Me parece genial- dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

-Uhm me temo que esos planes tendrán que esperar- replico una niña rubia oculta detrás de un árbol.

-Eh y tu ¿quién eres?- preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

-Mi nombre es N y he sido enviada aquí por ustedes- contesto ella con una mirada algo fría.

-¿Por nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Adónde debes llevarnos?- dijo Tk.

-Al Digimundo, una nueva amenaza ha surgido y necesitamos de su ayuda.

-Entonces debemos llamar a los demás- sugirió Tk.

-No, en esta ocasión solo ustedes dos podrán ir.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Kari extrañada-

-Por dos razones primero, por el caos que hay en el digimundo no se tiene el poder suficiente para llevarlos a todos y segundo por alguna razón Chinlongmon los solicito a ustedes solamente así que debemos irnos- dijo la joven para contestar a Kari.

-Pero que hay de nuestros hermanos no podemos irnos sin avisarles- menciono Tk.

-No te preocupes, de nuevo el tiempo transcurre diferente en el digimundo ni siquiera notaran que se han ido pero si tanto les interesa les permitiré avisarles pero iré a buscarlos en una hora.

-¡Sí!- dijeron los chicos y se fueron en busca de sus hermanos.

-Hermano, Mat hola- grito Kari al alcanzar a ver a su hermano y el de Tk en un asiento de un parque.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no están en la escuela? ¿Para qué nos llamaste?- pregunto Tai extrañado por lo que pasaba.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-dijo Mat a su hermano.

-Un mensajero del digimundo vino, nos necesitan pero en esta ocasión solo podemos ir Kari y yo- contesto Tk a los dos jóvenes por lo que se sorprendieron mucho.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Tai con cara de preocupación.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo así que solo venimos a avisarles- explico la joven Kari.

-Bueno parece que nuestro tiempo ya pasó ¿no?- dijo Mat con una sonrisa en su rostro y paso a sugerirle a los jóvenes- Ahora debemos dejárselo a ustedes pero tengan cuidado sí.

-Quiero que tengas esto-Tai se acercó a Tk y le entrego sus goggles y dijo: -estos goggles son para alguien que esté dispuesto a proteger a los que son importantes para él, Tk sé que tu sabrás proteger a Kari por ello mereces tenerlos-Tk los tomo y los puso sobre su cabeza de la misma forma que los llevaba Tai.

-Te quedan bien- le dijo Kari mientras le sonreía.

-Muy bien ya es hora- era de nuevo la misteriosa niña que se hacía llamar N quien apresuraba a los chicos para partir.

-¿Tú eres la enviada del Digimundo? por favor también cuida de nuestros hermanos- pidió Tai a la joven a lo que ella no respondió nada solamente lo miro fijamente y partió con los dos chicos hacia el Digimundo.

(Camino al digimundo)

-N dijiste que el digimundo estaba en caos ¿no? Pero exactamente ¿qué debemos hacer?- pregunto Tk intrigado por el nuevo llamado.

-Allá se les explicara todo-respondió la joven sin aportar ninguna otra información luego de eso llegaron a un gran altar parecía más un templo enorme.

¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Kari intrigada al ver aquel gran edificio.

-Este es el altar del este el lugar donde esta sellado uno de los cuatro mega digimon Chinlongmon- respondió N.

-Entonces llévanos con él por favor- le pidió amablemente Tk ya que esperaba que él les explicara lo que sucedía.

-Si-dijo N- pero antes hay alguien que quiere saludarlos- eran los Digimons de Tk y Kari Patamon y Salamon.

-Tk/Kari- gritaron los dos pequeños Digimons al ver a sus queridos amigos.

-Hola Patamon- Tk abrazo a su compañero al que hace mucho tiempo ni veía.

-Salamon que alegría verte ¿pero qué te paso?- pregunto Kari al ver que la apariencia de su digimon no era la habitual ya que siempre permanecía como un Gatomon.

-Pues el digimon que está causando problemas en esta ocasión tiene la habilidad de suprimir la evolución de los digimons a mí me quito la capacidad de permanecer en mi forma de campeón- contesto el pequeño digimon con una mirada triste.

-Hahahaha los estaba esperando niños elegidos- dijo una horrible voz que se escuchó, a lo lejos los niños pudieron ver como una sombra se acercaba cada vez más.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kari sintiendo la terrible oscuridad que rodeaba a aquella sombra.

-Mi nombre es Dagomon y soy el nuevo soberano sobre el Digimundo- dijo la sombra mientras se posaba sobre una gran montaña.

-Soberano, ¿qué tonterías dices? El Digimundo no te pertenece- dijo Tk indignado con aquel terrible monstruo que estaba causando tantos problemas a los Digimons.

-Niños elegidos sabía que ustedes serian una molestia en mis planes por ello trate de destruir a sus compañeros digimon pero no perderé el tiempo jugando con ustedes los acabare aquí y ahora total sus digimon no tienen el suficiente poder para ayudarlos hahaha ve acábalos Devimon-de repente de la sombra salió Devimon un digimon que en el pasado los niños habían enfrentado.

-Devimon ¿pero cómo?- se preguntó Tk quien creía que nunca volvería a ver a ese terrible enemigo que tanto dolor le causo en el pasado.

-Esta es solo una muestra de mi gran poder hahahaha- dijo Dagomon anticipando el final de los niños.


	2. Digimon 02 reconstruccion capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: El poder resurge

-Pero cómo es posible derrotamos a Devimon hace 7 años- replico Tk ante la extraña situación-

-Yo puedo reorganizar los datos perdidos de los digimon tengo el control absoluto sobre que digimon nace o evoluciona no tienen oportunidad- dijo Dagomon el cual hablaba desde aquella sombra-

-No puedes asegurar eso- con valor Tk le respondió a su enemigo seguro de que habría alguna forma de ganar-

-A no, pues entonces porque no le pides a tu Patamon que evolucione- dijo Dagomon con un tono burlón-

-Lo siento Tk pero él tiene razón- Patamon cabizbajo y triste corroboraba las palabras de sus enemigo-

-Hehehehe eso era antes dragomon las cosas serán diferentes ahora que Tk y Kari están aquí, ellos tienen el poder para detenerte-dijo N quien hasta el momento se había mantenido calmada ante la presencia de su enemigo-

-Pero Salamon y Patamon no podrán contra Devimon ¿qué podemos hacer?- dijo Kari mientras miraba preocupada a su digimon-

-Elegidos de la luz y la esperanza su poder puede ir mas allá de lo Dagomon cree confíen en sí mismos- los niños escucharon una voz calmada y suave que los animo y tranquilizo-

-Ya basta de tonterías Devimon acábalos-ordeno Dagomon a su esclavo el cual no era más que una marioneta de Devimon que solo obedecía ordenes-

-Patamon/Salamon- al unísono los niños gritaron el nombre de sus Digimons y una luz radiante que impidió a Devimon continuar su ataque los rodeo-

-Patamon shinka… Angemon-

-Salamon shinka…D'arcmon-

-Si lo lograron con sus poderes rompieron la maldición de Dagomon- dijo N feliz de poder ver que los niños y sus Digimons ahora podrían pelear-

-Imposible ¿cómo lo hicieron? Bah no importa los acabare de todos modos-dijo Dagomon aunque en su voz se notaba que estaba impresionado de lo que veía-

-Golpe de fe-Cuchillas de luz- ambos Digimons lanzaron sus técnicas contra Devimon el cual no pudo resistir el gran poder de la luz de este equipo sagrado-

-Ahhhhhh!-

-Increíble el poder de ambos es aún mayor de lo que imaginaba ya veo por qué los eligieron a ellos- susurro N mientras veía a los niños celebrar junto a sus compañeros-

-Malditos niños esto no es lo último que sabrán de mí se los aseguro- dijo Dagomon mientras la sombra que lo representaba desaparecía-

-Angemon que alegría verte-

-Lo mismo digo- dijo el ángel mientras sonreía a su amigo

-D'arcmon es increíble ¿tenías otra evolución?- pregunto asombrada Kari al ver la nueva forma de su amiga-

-Yo tampoco lo sabía ni siquiera entiendo por qué paso ahora- dijo D'arcmon quien estaba extrañada de igual forma por lo pasado-

-Es simple al perder tu capacidad de permanecer como Gatomon se cambió tu línea evolutiva por ello en el nivel adulto ahora serás D'arcmon de hecho en estas circunstancias es mejor- contesto N para sacar a las chicas de la incertidumbre-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Kari quien no entendía lo que N dijo sobre que eso era mejor-

-D'arcmon es un digimon ángel muy poderoso su fuerza será muy útil para su misión- explico N-

-Sobre eso donde esta Chinlongmon- dijo Tk-

-Ah sí síganme-luego de caminar un poco dentro del templo los niños se encontraron ante una enorme placa de piedra-

-Eso es una placa con los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza- los niños estaban impresionados por lo que veían-

-Así es, deben utilizar el poder de sus emblemas para liberar a Chinlongmon- dijo N con una cara muy seria-

-Que queeeeeeee pero, si nuestros emblemas desaparecieron hace mucho- dijeron ambos niños ante la petición de N-

-De ningún modo aunque el poder de los emblemas fue utilizado para proteger el Digimundo ese poder permanece en ustedes vamos inténtenlo.-

-Bien hagámoslo Kari- dijo Tk a su compañera para animarla a confiar en si misma a lo que la joven respondió con una sonrisa y un sí, con eso extendieron sus manos hacia la placa para ver que ocurría al hacerlo en sus bolsillos sus digivice comenzaron a brillar con una luz rosa para Kari y una luz verde para Tk las luces chocaron contra la enorme placa dejando ver que de ella surgían los emblemas de los niños la placa se volvió más pequeña dejando ver detrás de ella a un gran digimon con forma de dragón-

-Muchas gracias niños ahora permítanme explicarles su nueva misión- dijo el gran digimon a los niños-

-Mientras tanto su enemigo Dagomon se preparaba para su siguiente ataque-

-Bueno creo que tendré que ser un poco más brusco con ellos hahahahahahaha-


	3. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: La nueva misión

-Niños elegidos el digimon que acaba de atacarlos proviene de un mundo diferente no es como los demás digimon de este mundo él ha sellado a los cuatro megadigimon que guardan el equilibrio del Digimundo y lo ha convertido en lo que él desea un caos verdadero muchos digimon han desaparecido al desafiarlo y más aún puede impedir la evolución de los digimon por lo que ha resultado imposible detenerle por ello los he llamado a ustedes para que nos salven-

-Pero nosotros solo tenemos el poder de los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza ¿cómo podremos liberar a los demás mega Digimons?-dijo Tk sorprendido

-Precisamente por eso, ustedes dos tienen los emblemas más especiales y un vínculo muy grande tanto entre ustedes como con los antiguos dueños de los demás emblemas, la luz y la esperanza siempre deben de estar juntas por ello se les otorgara a ustedes el poder de los demás emblemas-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Kari-

-Así es los necesitaran para liberar a los otros megadigimons permítanme entregarles a cada uno los nuevos emblemas que protegerán tu Kari que portas el emblema de la luz tendrás a cargo los emblemas de la pureza, el amor y la confianza tu Tk que posees el emblema de la esperanza cuidaras los emblemas del valor, la amistad y el conocimiento.- con eso los otros emblemas aparecieron delante de los niños los cuales los tomaron cada quien los que les correspondían-

-Entonces básicamente nuestra misión es ir a donde se encuentran los otros tres mega Digimons y liberarlos con el poder de los emblemas que les corresponden ¿verdad?- pregunto Tk para corroborar la nueva misión-

-Exacto una vez liberen a los otros guardianes podrán recibir el poder que necesitan para vencer a Dagomon, ya conocen a N ¿verdad? Ella les ayudara guiándolos a los otros tres altares.-

-Está de más decir que Dagomon no nos dejara en paz pero para ello ustedes tienen el poder de sus Digimons y ahora que Chinlongmon está libre también podrán alcanzar el siguiente nivel si es necesario- dijo N a los niños mientras les mostraba un mapa-

-Muy bien entonces creo que hay que comenzar nuestro viaje ¿no? ¿Cuál es el siguiente lugar?-pregunto Tk mirando el mapa por todos lados-

-El siguiente es Ebonwumon el guardián del conocimiento y la confianza que esta al norte- dijo N mientras señalaba una parte del mapa-

-Mientras los niños se dirigen al altar del norte a pesar de lo que Chinlongmon les explico tienen muchas dudas-.

-Kari de donde crees que venga ese Digimon llamado Dagomon-le pregunto Tk a su compañera-

-No lo sé pero cuando apareció sentí algo muy extraño ¿tú no Tk?-dijo la joven con una triste expresión por lo que sintió en ese momento-

-Pues si pero no sabría cómo explicarlo- respondió Tk un poco frustrado por no poder entender-

-Creo que yo puedo explicarles un poco-dijo N a sus compañeros de viaje- según nuestras investigaciones Dagomon proviene de un mundo paralelo al Digimundo y el mundo humano llamado el mar oscuro al parecer un Digimon llamado Parallelmon el cual viaja entre los mundos llego al mar de la oscuridad y Dagomon logro controlar su poder y así es como llego hasta aquí pero hasta ahora no sabemos cuáles son sus verdaderas intensiones

-Entonces por ello los poderes de Dagomon son tan diferentes a los de otros Digimons de la oscuridad-agrego Tk-.

-Exacto pronto llegaremos al altar- dijo N- el viaje se les hizo más fácil gracias a un atajo que les mostro Chinlongmon -bien ya llagamos

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Kari al ver que habían llegado a una gran ciudad y no al altar del norte como pensaban-

-Es la ciudad del norte podremos pasar la noche allí y descansar, mañana seguiremos el viaje- sugirió N a sus compañeros quienes no estaban tan molestos por la idea-

-¿Aún estamos muy lejos del altar del norte?-pregunto curioso Tk-

-Esta sobre esa montaña pero ya pronto anochecerá así que será mejor descansar-

-¡Bien!-dijeron los dos niños con una enorme sonrisa-

-Aquí pasaremos la noche-

-WOW que elegante es increíble no sabía que había un hotel como este en el Digimundo N-dijo Tk sorprendido-

-Dagomon solo se ha concentrado en conquistar ciertas zonas del Digimundo y de todos modos Dagomon seguramente no hará nada hasta que lleguemos al altar, Tk toma- N arrojó a Tk algo que el tomo un poco intrigado-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto-

-La llave de tu habitación las chicas deben dormir aparte de los chicos, que descanses vamos Kari-

-Pero yo ah ni modo no hay opción me pregunto para que nos pusieron una guía- pensó el chico con mirada de frustración-

-¿Qué dices Tk?- pregunto Patamon a su compañero que no se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta-

-Ah n…Nada hehe-el joven se apresuró a su habitación evitando la pregunta iba sonrojado y muy nervioso-

- Así los niños descansaran esta noche pero quien sabe que les espera el día de mañana-.


	4. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: El altar del norte

-Nuestros amigos ya han llegado al segundo altar para liberar al segundo guardián que aventuras les esperaran allí-

-Entonces aquí es el segundo altar y ¿Qué emblemas necesitaremos aquí?- pregunto Tk a su guía-

-Ebonwumon es el guardián del conocimiento y la confianza-respondió ella sin más-

-Entonces también deben usar uno Tk y uno Kari ¿verdad?-agrego Salamon-

-Así es la distribución de los emblemas no solo tiene que ver con los lazos que tienen con sus anteriores dueños sino también está pensada para mantenerlos siempre juntos-

-Ya veo así ninguno de los emblemas se separa el uno del otro ¿no es así? N-dijo Patamon muy sonriente-

-Exacto muy bien sigamos la placa debe estar adelante- los niños siguieron un camino similar al del altar anterior pero al llegar al lugar donde debería estar la placa se encontraron con una sorpresa-

-Pero ¿qué es esto?- dijo Kari asustada al ver una enorme pared al parecer echa de oscuridad-

-Es otra de las habilidades de Dagomon como no puede destruir las placas quiere impedir que lleguemos a ellas- dijo N muy molesta al ver las tácticas de su enemigo-

-Entonces ¿qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Tk pensativo por lo que estaba pasando-

-Si lo que obstruye el camino es oscuridad la luz debería poder disiparlo- sugirió Salamon aportando una idea para solucionar la situación-

-Buen punto Kari podrías utilizar el emblema de la luz para quitar la barrera inténtalo- N con una sonrisa cosa que poco había hecho hasta ahora le pidió a Kari que lo intentara-

-No estoy segura y si no funciona-respondió Kari un poco insegura-

-Kari yo confió en ti sé que lo lograras-Tk puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kari para darle animo-

-Está bien-respondió Kari reconfortada por las palabras de Tk-

-Uhm y eso a que se debe-se preguntó N dando a entender que se percató de algo importante-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Tk-

-Olvídalo, estos niños están muy unidos al parecer Chinlongmon tomo en cuenta eso para seleccionarlos sin embargo….-pensó N-

-Que fue ese ruido- un extraño sonido llama la atención de Tk se trata de la misma sombra de la otra ocasión-

-Hahahaha de verdad pensaron que los dejaría tranquilos mientras arruinan mis planes-.

-Al fin apareces Patamon estás listo-

-Si Patamon shinka…. Angemon-

-No te permitiré avanzar- dijo el ángel a su enemigo-

-Hahahaha y que piensa hacer un digimon de un nivel inferior tu poder no podría contra mí pero no me ensuciare las manos con escoria como ustedes sal Miotysmon- de nuevo un digimon al que habían derrotado en el pasado salió de aquella sombra-

-Otro enemigo del pasado y su nivel es superior al de Angemon pero eso no importa jamás nos rendiremos Angemon, N yo me hare cargo del tu cuida de kari mientras rompe la barrera lo mismo va para ti Salamon-dijo el joven preparándose para pelear junto a su compañero-.

-Su determinación es increíble- con otra sonrisa en el rostro N esta demuestra más confianza en sus compañeros y se siente más cerca de ellos-

-Muy bien hagámoslo Angemon-

-Golpe de fe- el digimon lanzo su ataque para repeler a su enemigo lo cual lo daño gravemente-

-No puede ser están contra un digimon de nivel superior cómo es posible- pensó Dagomon frustrado por no poder acabar con los niños a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos-

-No lo entiendes verdad no importa que Angemon pelee solo los vínculos que nos unen nos hacen más fuertes- le dijo el joven al maligno digimon con determinación y valor en su mirada-

-Si es así, miotysmon concentra tu ataque hacia la niña de la luz-el malvado digimon ordeno atacar a la joven que no podía defenderse por estar quitando la barrera-

-No lo permitiré- N se paró frente a Kari y extendió sus manos para protegerla del ataque que al impactar levanto una gran nube de polvo-

-Kari, N están bien- grito Tk desesperado al creer que el ataque había alcanzado a sus compañeras-

-Si estoy bien gracias- dijo Kari mientras frente a ella estaba N que de algún modo la protegió del ataque-

-¿Quién es esa niña que los acompaña? ¿Cómo puede bloquear un ataque de un digimon?- pregunto Dagomon-

-Angemon acabemos con esto-

-Si bastón de ángel- golpe de fe- el digimon lanzo dos de sus ataques seguidos contra su enemigo el cual desapareció al no poder soportar la fuerza sagrada del digimon-

-Tk la barrera se ha roto- dijo N-

-Está bien nosotros terminamos aquí también vamos a liberar a Ebonwumon-la sombra que llevo a Miotysmon desapareció de nuevo dejando en paz a los niños.

-Maldición ¿de dónde sacan tanto poder esos niños?-en ese momento Dagomon recuerda las palabras de Tk "los vínculos que nos unen nos hacen más fuertes"- vínculos eh-


	5. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 5

Capítulo 5: La gran tortuga Ebonwumon

-Aquí está la placa pondré el emblema del conocimiento- dijo Tk

-Entonces yo debo de poner el de la confianza- con eso de igual forma como sucedió con Chinlongmon la placa enorme se encogió dejando ver tras ella a una gigantesca tortuga de dos cabezas Ebonwumon por nombre guardián del norte y poseedor del conocimiento y la confianza-

- Gracias niños elegidos han hecho un gran trabajo, pero su camino aún no ha terminado y los peligros que les aguardan son aún mayores pero estoy seguro de que lo lograran-dijo el sabio digimon a los niños-

-Ebonwumon quisiera preguntarte algo- Tk desando saber si Ebonwumon tenía alguna información sobre su enemigo pregunto-¿tú sabes que es lo que desean Dagomon y Parallelmon?-

-Lamentablemente no solo puedo decirles que los planes de esos dos no pueden ser de ningún provecho ni para el Digimundo ni para su mundo-respondió el digimon decepcionando a nuestro amigo que deseaba más información-

-¿Crees que quieran conquistar el mundo humano como lo quiso Miotysmon?- pregunto Kari a su compañero pensando que esto le preocupaba-

-Es posible pero sea lo que sea debemos detenerlos no permitiré que hagan sufrir ni a los Digimons ni a los humanos-

-El siguiente guardián es el del oeste Baihumon debemos apresurarnos-N apresuro a los jóvenes para que continuaran su viaje-

-Si- respondieron los dos con una sonrisa por saber que habían ayudado a Ebonwumon-

-Pasaremos la noche de nuevo en el hotel partiremos mañana temprano me imagino que deben estar cansados- sugirió N a los dos jóvenes quienes aceptaron sin reparos la idea-

-Iré a tomar un baño y luego a dormir, oí que tienen aguas termales aquí- dijo Tk muy entusiasmado a Kari esperando que le acompañara-

-Que buena idea- dijo Kari-

-Seguramente a N no le interesaran las aguas termales así que tendré un tiempo a solas con Kari- pensó Tk que deseaba aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle algo importante a Kari-

-Muy bien ¿que están esperando?-pregunto N que ya estaba lista para ir a los baños-

-Eh ¿tú también vas?- dijo Tk un poco decepcionado ya que esperaba que su guía se fuera a dormir-

-Si me parece interesante la idea después de todo necesitamos relajarnos vamos Kari los baños de chicas están por acá-con eso se fueron dejando a Tk solo en el lobby del hotel-

-Tk ¿ya no quieres bañarte?-pregunto Patamon a su amigo sabiendo que estaba un poco decepcionado-

-Ah….si vamos hehehe-

(En los baños)

-Dagomon, sus poderes son diferente a los de los demás Digimons y al estar junto a Parallelmon eso es aún más problemático-pensaba Tk en voz alta mientras disfrutaba del agradable calor del agua-

-Tienes razón pero nuestra misión es liberar a los 4 guardianes luego veremos qué hacer con Dagomon y Parallelmon-dijo una voz a su espalda-

-Si… ¡N! ehh ¿q…que haces aquí? Este no es un baño mixto no deberías estar aquí además tu dijiste que chicos y chicas no deben de estar solos-sorprendido Tk cerro los ojos y se zambulló lo más que pudo en el agua-

-Si eso dije-Respondió N con una tranquilidad increíble como si nada estuviera pasando-

-Entonces ¿qué haces tú aquí?-grito el joven-

-Kari es humana yo no, así que es muy diferente-para ella ese argumento era suficiente para estar allí-

-Para mí no así que SAL DE AQUI!- la opinión de Tk era muy diferente a la de N con eso ella decidió irse y dejarlo solo-

-Umh que niño más extraño no veo por qué tanto escándalo-decía ella mientras iba de regreso a su habitación-

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Kari a su compañera cuando entro a la habitación-

-Hablando con Tk-dijo la joven con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba-

-¿Ya regreso a su cuarto?-

-No en los baños- dijo, de nuevo con una tranquilidad muy grande

-Queeeeeeee y ¿qué hacías tu allí?-grito la joven al escuchar lo que N le decía sin preocupación alguna-

-Ya te lo dije hablando con Tk tu también harás un escándalo por eso-respondió N un tanto frustrada por la reacción de ambos niños-

-Y como no quieres que lo haga él es un chico y tú bueno-dijo Kari mientras miraba a su compañera de pies a cabeza-

-Buenas noches- N se dio la vuelta en la cama dando la espalda a Kari-

-¿N? no te duermas no hemos terminado de hablar N!-

-Así con algunos imprevistos con su guía nuestros amigos continúan con su importante misión-

-N despierta ya-


	6. Digimon 02 reconstruccion capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: La aldea de los koromos

-….- Tk está en silencio recordando lo sucedido en el hotel, Kari está igualmente callada pero a ella se le ve muy molesta por lo que paso-

-Que silencio siguen pensando en lo de ayer- dijo N inoportunamente-

-Eh no para nada hehehe.-respondió el joven preocupado de que Kari creyera que eso le importaba mucho-

-Qué tal si no volvemos a mencionar eso eh-dijo Kari con una mirada de molestia-

-Como quieras-dijo N-

-Estoy salvado-pensó Tk mientras a lo lejos alcanzo a ver algo- ah una aldea pero se ve algo desolada-

-Bienvenidos esta es la aldea de los Koromon-dijeron unas criaturas redondas y rosas con dos largas orejas-

-Waaa son muchos Koromons-dijo Kari muy emocionada al parecer ya se le había pasado el enojo-

-¿Porque la aldea esta tan destruida? ¿Dagomon los ha estado molestando?- pregunto Patamon a los pequeños digimon-

-Pues si uno de sus sirvientes Skullmeramon viene y si no le damos lo que nos pide destruye la aldea-dijo uno de ellos-

-Siempre tratamos de complacerlo pero hace unos días vino pidiendo que le entregáramos algo imposible él lo llama el gran tesoro- decía otro-

¿El gran tesoro? ¿De qué se tratara?- se preguntó Tk intrigado por el misterioso objeto-

-No lo sabemos y dijo que si no se lo entregábamos en 3 días no solo destruiría el pueblo y hoy se cumplen los tres días-

-Eso es muy cruel debemos hacer algo-dijo Kari muy preocupada por los Koromons-

-¿Y no tienen idea de que es eso que desea?

-No para nada-

-Pues debemos prepararnos para la llegada de Skullmeramon-sugirió Tk a sus compañeros-

-El gran tesoro eh-murmuro N-

-N ¿tú sabes algo?- Preguntó Kari a la pensativa joven-

-He oído decir que uno de los guardianes Zhuqiamon perdió una de sus orbes en cierta parte del Digimundo para cualquier digimon sería un objeto muy valioso y quizás una fuente de poder.-

-Entonces él está buscando ese orbe para volverse más poderoso-pregunto Kari-

-Posiblemente, Koromons hay algún lugar de la aldea donde se podría ocultar el orbe-

-Pues hay una cueva detrás de una cascada nosotros no vamos allí porque nos da mucho miedo quizá allí se encuentre-

-Bien iremos a revisar mientras viene Skullmeremon Patamon, Salamon quédense con ellos y si llega antes que nosotros vallan a avisarnos- dijo Tk a sus compañeros-

-Si!-

(En la cueva)

-Está muy oscuro ah tengo una idea-dijo Kari mientras utilizaba los poderes de la luz que tenía para iluminar el camino-

-Quien lo diría los poderes de la luz utilizados como lampara- dijo N mientras seguía a Kari-

-Kari estas segura no te fatigues mucho-dijo Tk muy preocupado por ella-

-Estoy bien ahora puedo utilizarlo mejor-

-Ah ¿qué es eso?- en una base de piedra N alcanzo a ver una esfera de color rojo intenso-Como lo imaginaba es el orbe de Zhuqiamon volvamos a la aldea-

-Si-

(Mientras tanto en la aldea)

-Ahí viene-grito un Koromon que se encontraba a la entrada de la aldea-

-Iré a buscar a Kari y Tk- dijo Salamon quien corrió hacia la cueva, Kari, Tk ya llego es Skullmeramon-

-Démonos prisa Kari, N-

-¿Han conseguido el gran tesoro para mí?-pregunto el enorme digimon que llevaba una máscara de hierro y cadenas en sus brazos-

-No molestes a los Koromons –burbuja de aire-

-Hahahaha un pequeño como tú nunca me lastimara desaparece- con un solo movimiento de su brazo arrojo a Patamon lejos-

-Patamon aquí estamos- dijo Tk quien se acercó a ayudar a su compañero-

-Patamon shinka…..Angemon-

-Tch tú eres el Patamon de los niños elegidos-

-Veamos quien es el pequeño ahora-golpe de fe-

-Kari yo también quiero ayudar-

-Está bien vamos Salamon-

-Salamon shinka….D 'Arcmon-

-Te tengo- Skullmeramon sujeto a Angemon con sus Cadenas y no le permitía escapar-

-Cuchilla de luz- el ataque dio en el blanco cortando las cadenas del enemigo con lo que Angemon quedo libre-

-Gracias D'Arcmon acabemos con el –golpe de fe-bautizo de amor- ambos ataques impactaron en el digimon destruyendo por fin a aquel enemigo-

-Ganaron sí!- dijo muy alegre Tk-

-Con que esto era lo que buscaba Skullmeramon- dijeron muy curiosos los koromons mientras se acercaban al orbe-

-¿Qué está pasando? Dijo Kari asombrada al ver que los Koromons empezaban a brillar-

-Están evolucionando ya veo las orbes de los guardianes tienen ese poder por eso Dagomon quería destruirla será mejor que nos la llevemos así Dagomon ya no podrá molestarlos-

-Bien por lo menos ahora podrán defender la aldea tenemos que seguir nuestro viaje nos vemos Agumons- dijo Tk mientras se despedía de sus nuevos amigos-

-Dejando la aldea de los agumons atrás los niños continúan su viaje por el Digimundo-.

(Castillo de Dagomon)

-Lilithmon ¿qué has averiguado sobre esos molestos niños?-pregunto Dagomon a una de sus sirvientes, una mujer con un kimono y apariencia malévola-

-En estos momentos se dirigen hacia el altar del oeste según mis informantes pasaron por la aldea de los koromons y vencieron a skullmeramon que estaba encargado de buscar el tesoro escondido en esa aldea es muy posible que ahora lo tengan-

-Maldición esos niños son una verdadera molestia pero si no me equivoco llegaran a ese lugar muy pronto ¿no? Creo que es momento de usar eso-

-Se refiere al domo de acero Oh ya veo con gusto me hare cargo de esto señor-


	7. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 7

Capítulo 7: El recuerdo de Kari

-En este momento los niños se dirigen al altar del oeste viajando por un gran desierto pero de repente….

-Ah ¿qué es eso de allá?- Tk ve a lo lejos un brillo extraño y los niños se acercan a revisar.

-Es un Guardromon- dijo N.

-¿Que le habrá pasado?-pregunta Kari triste al ver el mal estado del digimon.

-No sé pero debemos ayudarlo-Tk comienza a escarbar en la arena para sacar al gran digimon-.

-Muchas gracias niños ustedes deben ser los que están viajando para salvarnos verdad.

-Si, en este momento vamos al altar del oeste pero ¿porque estabas tirado en medio del desierto?-pregunto Kari.

-Verán, no muy lejos de aquí hay una gran ciudad de robots conocida como el domo de acero, pero Dagomon tomo posesión de ella y nuestro líder cayo bajo su control intentamos detenerlo pero él es muy fuerte entonces no me quedo otra opción más que huir.

-Eso es muy triste debemos de ayudar a esos Digimons- dijo Kari muy preocupada por los Digimons.

-Nuestro objetivo es liberar los 4 guardianes, no podemos distraernos con cada digimon en peligro que encontremos-respondió N muy seria intentando detener a la joven.

-¿Cómo dices? entonces sugieres que sigamos adelante dejando a esos digimon sufriendo – Kari estaba muy molesta con N por lo que decía.

-Solo digo que es más importante continuar con el objetivo principal- respondió N desafiando a Kari quien también tenía una mirada desafiante y estaba muy molesta.

-Bueno, bueno cálmense descansaremos esta noche aquí y por la mañana veremos que hacer-Tk intervino antes de que las dos comenzaran a pelear.

-Se hizo de noche y los jóvenes se quedaron dormidos pero…

-No puedo dejar a esos digimon sufrir aprovechare a que todos duermen para adelantarme-silenciosamente Kari se fue del lugar acompañada de Guardromon y Salamon.

-Tk ey Tk despierta- N empujaba a Tk para que despertara.

-Eh que pasa por que me despiertas- dijo el joven medio dormido.

-Kari no está.

-¡¿Queeeeeeee?!- de repente todo el sueño que tenía desapareció y se levantó apresurado para buscarla.

- Guardromon y Salamon tampoco están, seguramente se fueron al domo-dijo Patamon también preocupado.

-Tenemos que alcanzarlos cuanto antes.

(Domo de acero)

-Kari ¿está bien que hallamos dejado a los demás atrás? Tk se preocupara y podría ser peligroso-dijo Salamon a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Guardromon sabrá guiarnos y si hay que pelear sé que puedo confiar en ti.

-Si, por supuesto.

-Vamos entremos por aquí- dijo Guardromon mientras las dirigía por un túnel en la pared.

-Mientras Tk y N se acercaban al domo.

-Tk ¿por qué crees que Kari esté tan interesada en ayudar a esos digimon?

-Pues creo que esa es su cualidad y defecto a la vez, Kari se preocupa mucho por los demás, tanto que a veces no piensa en si misma.

-Pero aun así ¿Por qué le preocupan tanto los Digimons? Al fin y al cabo para ustedes deben ser solo datos.

-Te equivocas-respondió Tk con una expresión muy seria a lo que N se detuvo y lo miro fijamente.

-Como niños elegidos se podría decir que es nuestro deber ayudarles, pero no más bien como sus amigos es nuestro deseo ayudarles, los Digimons tienen sentimientos y sufren es por ello que no podemos verlos sufrir, para nosotros los Digimons son más que datos son nuestros amigos… bueno eso creo que sería lo que diría Kari por qué es lo que yo creo también.

-Interesante-pensó N mientras sonreía.

-Llegamos este es el domo, es enorme y la entrada está vigilada Patamon te lo encargo.

-Patamon shinka…Angemon -golpe de fe-el ángel golpeo al guardia para que quedara inconsciente y así poder entrar.

-Bien sigamos.

-(Mientras dentro del domo)-

-Cuchillas de luz- son demasiados-decía D'arcmon mientras batallaba con un gran ejercito de Guardromon controlados por Dagomon.

-Síganme por aquí- les dijo Guardromon indicándoles un pasadizo para ocultarse.

-Será difícil llegar a su líder así ¿qué podemos hacer Guardromon?

-Tal vez si fuéramos por un camino subterráneo.

-Eso no será necesario- dijo una voz detrás de ellos al voltear pudieron ver un gran androide que atrapo a Kari y la levanto del suelo con ambas manos.

-¡Ahhhh!

- Kari! Suéltala -D'arcmon se disponía a atacar al enemigo pero Kari se lo impidió-

-Detente!-Grito ella mientras miraba fijamente al digimon y le decía: Andromon no me recuerdas.

-Ten cuidado Kari no sabemos si es el mismo Andromon- le dijo su compañera.

-Kari!- grito Tk al alcanzar a ver a Kari en manos de aquel gran digimon.

-Tk mira es Andromon- dijo Kari feliz de ver que habían llegado a ayudarla.

-Andromon pero ¿por qué esta de lado de Dagomon?

-Dagomon puede controlar a otros digimon, seguramente Andromon está bajo su control-respondió N a la duda de Tk.

-Andromon debes recordarnos somos nosotros Kari y Tk- el digimon empezó a recordar los nombres de los niños y como en el pasado se habían tomado una foto conmemorativa-

-Kari, Tk arggggg- en ese momento una luz del digivice de kari purifico a Andromon y el logro recordarlos por completo.

-Gracias kari Dagomon logro atraparme y me hizo algo que me hizo perder el control de mis acciones, ahora los Guardromon y yo protegeremos esta ciudad para que Dagomon no vuelva a dañarla.

-Muy bien parece que todo resulto bien al final- dijo Tk muy sonriente.

-¿Resultar bien? ¿No le dirás nada a Kari por venir hasta aquí sola?- replico N al ver la tranquilidad del joven ante lo sucedido-

-No es necesario logramos ayudar a un amigo y de paso conocimos más de las habilidades de Dagomon eso ya no nos tomara por sorpresa bien vámonos aún queda mucho camino hasta el altar-

-Hahahahaha en serio creyeron que sería tan fácil si quieren salir de aquí deberán venir al edificio central tengo a otro amigo suyo que desea verlos hahahahaha-

-De repente una voz femenina amenazo a los niños, ¿qué les esperara en el edificio central del domo?-


	8. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 8

Capítulo 8: Una batalla difícil

-Con que este es el edificio central ten cuidado Kari el enemigo puede estar en cualquier lugar.

-Hahaha bienvenidos niños elegidos, mi nombre es Lilithmon una de los tres grandes guerreros de Dagomon-sama-una mujer con un kimono purpura y cuatros alas como de demonio apareció ante los niños.

-¿Lilithmon? ¿Porque nos retienes aquí?-pregunto Kari molesta con la mujer digimon.

-Aahh, que mal agradecidos yo que los traje para que se reunieran con un amigo y ustedes me tratan así-contesto Lilithmon con un tono burlón.

-Amigo dices ¿de quién hablas?- dijo Tk señalando a la mujer la cual con una sonrisa malvada grito:

-Ven Megakabuterimon.

-Queeee!- los dos niños no podían creer lo que veían, uno de sus amigos estaba contra ellos.

-Por supuesto hay algunos cambios en el, pero sigue siendo su amigo estarán dispuestos a pelear contra él.

-P...pero cómo es posible N no dijiste que Dagomon….- Tk no podía asimilar la situación su buen amigo contra ellos, ellos creían que todos ellos habían sido destruidos por Dagomon pero ahora estaban frente a uno de ellos para pelear, ante la confusión de Tk N dijo.

-Es cierto Dagomon se encargó de destruir a los compañeros de los demás niños elegidos pero recuerden que él dijo que tiene el control sobre quien vive y evoluciona en el Digimundo ahora, así que…

-Exacto Dagomon-sama revivió a los compañeros de los demás niños elegidos pero en esta ocasión para servirle a él están acabados.

-Eso es muy cruel, poner a nuestros amigos a pelear contra nosotros….- Kari estaba muy triste por ver a su viejo amigo bajo las ordenes de alguien como Dagomon.

-No lo permitiremos salvaremos a nuestros amigos cueste lo que cueste- dijo Tk decidido a pelear para salvar a su compañero.

-Entonces, están dispuestos a pelear les aviso que él no será tan fácil como Andromon el control que Dagomon-sama tiene sobre él es superior- dijo la Lilithmon disfrutando del sufrimiento de los niños.

-No importa salvaremos a Megakabuterimon y a los demás de las garras de Dagomon- Kari muy decidida también se dispuso a acompañar a Tk en la batalla.

-¡HA! que patético ese interés por los digimon es lo que los hace débiles para nosotros son solo herramientas para conseguir nuestro propósito, Megakabuterimon acábalos.

-Angemon/D'arcmon- los niños ordenaron a sus Digimons atacar para detener a Megakabuterimon pero todos sus ataques fueron esquivados o desviados por el gran digimon.

-Hahahaha es inútil aunque sus digimon sean tan poderosos no será igual que antes, después de todo se enfrentan al digimon de un niño elegido.

-Es cierto, él es más poderos que los demás que han enfrentado aunque Angemon a derrotado a digimon perfectos anteriormente no será tan fácil con este- pensó N recordando la batalla de Angemon contra Miotysmon.

-No nos rendiremos salvaremos a nuestros amigos y a todos los digimon….- dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo.

-Ah ¿qué es esto? El emblema está brillando- Tk se extrañó al ver un resplandor que provenía de su bolsillo.

-El mío también eso significa que…- los dos emblemas el de la luz y la esperanza brillaron permitiendo a sus digimon evolucionar.

-Angemon/D'arcmon shou shinka…

-MagnaAngemon/Angewomon.

-Increíble lograron evolucionar- dijo N sorprendida.

-Tch eso no importa, no cambia el hecho que están peleando contra su amigo ¿están dispuestos a derrotarlo?- grito Lilithmon a los niños.

-Eso no será necesario Angewomon ¿estas listas?- dijo MagnaAngemon a su compañera.

-¡Sí!

-Curación celestial/Aire santo- ambos Digimons utilizaron sus ataques purificadores para detener a su adversario.

-Imposible, lograron detenerlo pero eso no será suficiente para purificarlo.

-Tiene razón, Kari utiliza el poder de la luz para purificarlo como con Andromon- dijo Angewomon a su compañera.

-¡Sí!

-Hahaha yo no abusaría de los poderes de la luz si fuera tú, terminaras destruyéndote a ti misma- Lilithmon se burlaba de sus intentos por salvar a su amigo.

-¡No! Eso no pasara, ella no está sola si necesita poder yo la apoyare- dijo Tk silenciando a su enemiga.

-Tk…- Ambos sonríen mientras Tk toma la mano de Kari para ayudarla, con eso un nuevo resplandor envolvió a Kari y Tk.

-Ese es el emblema del conocimiento, ya veo Tk es su nuevo portador así que también ayudara en la purificación- dijo N entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

-Vamos Megakabuterimon recuérdanos somos tus amigos- los dos jóvenes intentaban desesperadamente por purificar a su viejo amigo al final sus sentimientos le llegaron y logro liberar se del control de Dagomon volviendo a su forma de Tentomon.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunto el pequeño digimon con forma de escarabajo muy confundido.

-Bien volviste a la normalidad- dijo Tk muy aliviado al ver que habían logrado salvar a su amigo.

-Maldición, tuvieron suerte esta vez pero nos volveremos a encontrar niños- decía Lilithmon mientras desaparecida de la vista de los niños.

-Escapo…- dijo Angewomon muy molesta.

-No importa ahora todo estará bien aquí luego arreglaremos cuentas con ella- le dijo Kari mientras las dos sonrieron, después de esto los niños descansaron en el domo esa noche y al día siguiente continuaron su viaje.

-¿Ahora que harás Tentomon? ¿Te quedaras aquí o nos acompañaras? Posiblemente Dagomon vuelva a perseguirte así que…-dijo Tk deseando que su amigo los acompañara en su viaje pero antes que pudiera decir algo N intervino-

-Creo que tengo una mejor idea.

-Ah ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Patamon al ver algo que se acercaba desde el cielo.

-Hola niños veo que han logrado un gran progreso- era Chinlongmon el guardián del este.

-Veo que te llego mi mensaje ¿es posible hacer lo que te pedí?

-Sí y me parece una gran idea- dijo el gran digimon dragón a N.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Kari algo confundida.

-Es muy peligroso que los digimon de los otros elegidos estén aquí ya que pueden ser utilizados para los propósitos de Dagomon-respondió N.

-Por ello los enviaremos al mundo humano donde podrán estar seguros por ahora- continuo Chinlongmon.

-En serio puedes hacer eso-dijo Tk muy emocionado.

-Sí, con mi liberación y la de Ebonwumon tenemos el suficiente poder para hacerlo, pero deben de tener cuidado, Dagomon seguramente utilizara a los otros digimon elegidos contra ustedes, esta es su segunda misión niños lo siento les hemos causado muchas molestias-

-Está bien, no hay problema, Tentomon dile a Izzi y a los demás que estamos bien que no tienen de que preocuparse- dijo Kari con una gran sonrisa que demostraba su amabilidad y aprecio por los Digimons-

-Si yo me hare cargo Kari, Tk tengan mucho cuidado-con esto las aventuras de los niños en la ciudad de acero terminaron bien pero muchos peligros les esperan en el futuro….-

(Castillo de Dagomon)

-Hahahaha Lilithmon que lastima que tu plan fallo Dagomon-sama no estará contento con eso, bueno creo que es mi turno de jugar probare ese nuevo juguete que me dio Dagomon-sama para acabar con esos niños hahahahaha – un nuevo enemigo amenaza a los niños ¿qué planeara hacer este contra ellos?…-


	9. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 9

Capítulo 9: Un día de descanso

-En estos momentos los niños continúan su viaje atreves del Digimundo, están por llegar a una ciudad muy diferente….

-Ah que hermoso, es el mar-Kari estaba muy emocionada al ver un inmenso mar azul ante ellos.

-Esta es la ciudad turística del Digimundo muchos digimon vienen aquí a descansar, porque Dagomon aún no se ha metido con ella-menciono N.

-Muy bien está decidido, hoy descansaremos aquí y planearemos nuestro siguiente movimiento- Tk también se veía entusiasmado por la hermosura de aquel mar.

-Lo única que quieren es pasar un buen rato ¿no?- N se dio cuenta de que no les preocupaba mucho la planificación.

-Hehe- Tk solo se rio mientras corría tras de Kari hacia la playa.

-Ahí va Salamon-lo tengo- Kari, Salamon y Patamon jugaban con un balón mientras N y Tk estaban sentados en la playa bajo unas grandes sombrillas.

-N, sé que consideras muy importante seguir nuestro viaje pero también debemos descansar un poco, los Digimons han peleado muy bien y merecen descansar- dijo Tk pensando que N estaba tan pensativa porque no le parecía la idea de descansar.

-N…no es eso, estoy de acuerdo después de todo aquí si podemos relajarnos pero estaba pensando en lo que hemos descubierto de Dagomon hasta ahora; el poder de suprimir la evolución en los digimon, poder controlar a Digimons buenos con los poderes de la oscuridad y ahora también vemos que tiene a Digimons fuertes de su lado como Lilithmon- N estaba preocupada por las grandes habilidades de sus enemigo.

-Si es cierto es un poco molesto, por cierto hace tiempo quiero preguntarte algo- respondió Tk.

-Umh ¿de qué se trata?

-Desde lejos se puede ver en algunos lugares unas extrañas torres negras ¿sabes qué son?

-Pues, empezaron a aparecer desde que llego Dagomon, así que supongo que provienen del mar oscuro.

-Entonces ¿crees que deberíamos destruirlas también?-pregunto Tk.

-Es imposible cuando empezaron a aparecer en los puntos del norte y sur Ebonwumon y Zuqhiamon intentaron destruirlas pero en ese momento Dagomon los sello luego cuando Chinlongmon y Baihumon intentaron ayudarlos también fueron sellados.

-Entonces, las torres empezaron a aparecer en el norte y sur pero porque dices que sería inútil intentar destruirlas quizá nosotros si podamos.

-No solo es el hecho de que Dagomon las defiende, sino que desde ese intento por destruirlas Dagomon creo alrededor de esas torres unos sellos muy poderosos que hacen imposible acercarse, los digimon que lo hacen pierden sus evoluciones de inmediato- respondió N muy triste quizá por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada con las torres.

-Sin duda deben ser muy importantes para sus planes si no, no se tomaría tantas molestias en defenderlas.

-Tk, N! Vengan- Kari los llamaba para que se unieran a ellos en el juego.

-Bueno, no podemos saber qué es exactamente lo que Dagomon planea pero con lo que sabemos podemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, por ahora disfrutemos de la playa vamos!- dijo Tk mientras corría a donde estaba Kari.

-Dagomon que estarás planeando.

(En algún lugar cercano)

-Y bien ya ubicaron donde están esos niños- decía una sombra desde una especie de portal a uno de sus subordinados.

-Sí señor se encuentran en el océano-respondió el digimon sirviente.

-Oh creen que pueden tomárselo a la ligera ¿eh? Bien jugare un poco con ellos antes de destruirlos.

(En el hotel)

-Pues estas son las llaves de nuestras habitaciones mañana temprano saldremos para continuar el viaje asegúrense de descansar- dijo N.

(Habitación de Tk)

-Tk ¿qué piensas?- pregunto Patamon a su amigo mientras volaba por la habitación.

-Ah, no es nada solo pensaba en lo bueno que es estar contigo y los digimon de nuevo, al final si pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa ¿recuerdas?

-Si hace 7 años prometimos que nos veríamos de nuevo, yo también estoy feliz de que así fuera aunque sea en estas circunstancias- los dos sonrieron muy felices al ver que su amistad se ha mantenido a través de los años.

(Habitación de Kari)

-Kari ¿fue muy divertido, el día de hoy no?-pregunto el Salamon a Kari, mientras saltaba en la cama muy feliz-

-Si- contesto la chica muy suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa te preocupa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en todos los problemas que Dagomon está causando ¿por qué hacer cosas tan crueles?

-En este mundo hay Digimons que nunca entenderán el sufrimiento que causan con sus acciones pero también hay humanos y Digimons que están dispuestos a ayudar para detenerlos.

-Para mí es un placer ayudarles-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba un ruido extraño- eh que es ese ruido aahhhh-la chica grito al ver que algo se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación.

-Kari cálmate soy yo- falsa alarma solo era Tk escurriéndose por los balcones de las habitaciones.

-¿Tk? ¿Por qué entras por la ventana así? me asustaste- la chica suspiro aliviada al ver que no era ningún enemigo pero aun así estaba algo molesta por el susto.

-Lo siento, pensé que N no me dejaría venir, así que tuve que venir por aquí aprovechando que no está, es que tengo algo que preguntarte- Tk aun trataba de subir por el balcón mientras decía esto-

-¿Qué es?-Kari se sentó sobre la cama mientras esperaba ver que era tan importante como para que el hiciera eso.

-Pues veras yo….-Tk se sonrojo un poco y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- de repente de la nada, apareció N muy molesta con el chico por estar en su habitación, empujándolo fuerte por la espalda lo saco de allí.

-Arg oye eso dolió- dijo Tk mientras se levantaba del suelo adolorido.

-Quédate en tu habitación si tienes algo que decirle a Kari puedes hacerlo mañana, ¡a dormir!- dijo N con un tono muy mandón como una hermana mayor cuidando de su hermanita y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-Tch ¿de dónde saco tanta fuerza?, ah ni modo supongo que tendrá que esperar-el chico suspiro algo frustrado por no haber podido preguntarle a Kari lo que deseaba.

-Así el día de descanso de los niños paso, se divirtieron mucho pero al día siguiente continuaran con su viaje a través del Digimundo ¿qué les esperara más adelante?….


	10. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 10

Capítulo 10: NeoVandemon

-En estos momentos los niños están planificando su próximo destino pero hay algo que preocupa a Kari….

-Desde que llegamos al Digimundo Tk y N me han tenido que proteger en varias ocasiones me pregunto si no les molestara eso, digo eso significa que no soy muy confiable ¿verdad?- pensaba la joven mientras caminaba detrás de sus amigos.

-Kari ¿qué te pasa? Estas muy pensativa-Salamon se dio cuenta de que algo la preocupaba.

-Ah no… no es nada.

-Pues este debe ser el mejor camino al altar-dijo N mientras señalaba un punto del mapa.

-Sí creo que si-dijo Tk.

-Mañana temprano debemos continuar por hoy acamparemos aquí- dijo N a los jóvenes quienes se prepararon para hacer un pequeño campamento allí mismo.

-Ah esa niña se ve interesante, al parecer tomaran el camino del bosque, me podre divertir mucho- dijo una oscura sombra que observaba a Kari a lo lejos.

-Este bosque es el mejor camino al altar si lo atravesamos llegaremos pronto pero he oído que puede utilizar los pensamientos negativos de quien lo atraviese para crear ilusiones hay que tener cuidado-explico N a sus compañeros advirtiéndoles de los peligros del extraño bosque mientras ella decía esto Tk se percató de que Kari estaba muy pensativa.

-Kari ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que descansemos un poco?-pregunto el joven muy preocupado por ella.

-Ah… no, estoy bien continuemos-dijo ella con una sonrisa no muy sincera.

-Creo que será mejor que descansemos y comamos algo-insistió Tk.

-Te dije que estoy bien no tenemos que retrasarnos por mí!- grito la joven muy molesta quien corrió hacia el bosque perdiéndose de la vista de sus compañeros.

-Hehehehe esto ayudara hazte cargo del resto Bakemon- a lo lejos la misma sombra de antes encargo a un horrible digimon con forma de fantasma de sabana para atacar a los niños, en ese momento el fantasma tomo la forma de otro digimon algo así como un tapir.

(Lejos en el interior del bosque)

-No quiero ser una carga para los demás, quiero que confíen en mí- pensaba Kari en vos alta mientras se sentaba a la orilla de un lago.

-Pero los demás no confían en ti, solo te protegen por miedo a quedar mal- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Quien está allí?

-Donde están mis modales mi nombre es Tapirmon- el digimon fantasma disfrazado como Tapirmon apareció frente a Kari.

-¿Eres un enemigo?-pregunto ella algo asustada.

-No, solo he venido a mostrarte la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-Sí, si miras el agua de este lago podrás saber lo que los demás piensan de ti.

-El agua…-Kari se acercó al lago y en él vio el reflejo de Tk que decía: debo proteger a Kari para no defraudar a Tai- luego vio a N: la niña que porta el emblema de la luz es muy importante para salvar el Digimundo no podemos permitir que le ocurra nada.

-Ves, solo se preocupan por si mismos, solo buscan su propia ventaja no confían en ti solo por eso te protegen no creen que puedan confiar sus vidas a ti-dijo el extraño digimon a la cabizbaja joven-

-KARI! ¿DONDE ESTAS?- la voz de Tk se escuchaba a lo lejos, la estaba buscando con mucho empeño.

-Debo de irme pero recuerda lo que te he dicho- al oír a Tk el digimon se apresuró a irse.

-Ah Kari aquí estabas vamos regresemos con N- dijo Tk a Kari que aún estaba sentada a la orilla del lago.

-Tk tu ¿confías en mí?- dijo ella con una voz muy suave.

-Ah ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto confundido por la extraña pregunta.

-Contéstame crees que soy alguien confiable.

-S…- antes que el lograra responder una voz lo detuvo y dijo:

-Disculpen que los interrumpa pero creo que es el momento de que yo actué quiero presentarme apropiadamente mi nombre es Neovandemon y he traído conmigo a un amigo Zudomon-un gran digimon con forma de vampiro apareció ante los niños y también tenía bajo su control a otro de los amigos de los niños.

-¿Zudomon? Ese es el digimon de Jou el emblema de Jou lo tiene Kari así que ella podrá purificarlo vamos Kari, MagnaAngemon y yo lo detendremos-razono Tk y se dirigió a la batalla con su compañero.

-Curación celestial- el ángel digimon de nuevo utilizo su ataque purificador para detener los movimientos del gran digimon.

-Uhm no dijiste que harías un mejor trabajo que yo, a este paso el también será purificado- detrás de Neovandemon apareció una sombra, era Lilithmon que desde el castillo veía la batalla.

-Ten paciencia y veras.

-Ahhhh-Kari fue repelida por la oscuridad que rodeaba a Zudomon haciéndole imposible purificarlo.

-Kari! ¿Estás bien?- Tk corrió hacia ella para ayudarla.

-Sí, pero por que no funciono utilicé los dos emblemas- ella mostro en sus manos los dos emblemas en su mano derecha estaba el emblema de la luz que brillaba sin embargo en la izquierda el emblema de la confianza no brillaba para nada.

-Hahahaha es como lo imaginaba, aunque tengan los dos emblemas si no conocen la cualidad que el emblema representa no pueden utilizarlo para purificarlo, esa niña se siente insegura, piensa que no confíen en ella así que no podrá utilizar el emblema.

-¿Que está pasando?- se preguntaba Tk en ese momento N llegó al lugar donde estaban y como siempre analizo la situación.

-Entonces el emblema no se ha activara a menos que sea con los sentimientos de Kari- dijo ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Tk.

-Hace 7 años, cuando cada uno de ustedes manifestaba la cualidad del emblema este respondía y les permitía evolucionar a sus Digimons, puede que en este caso sea necesario que el nuevo portador manifieste la cualidad de nuevo para activar el poder del emblema.

-Pero yo…-dijo la joven Kari mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Entonces Kari debe manifestar su confianza-dijo Tk.

-O más bien sentir su cualidad Kari, es cierto lo que él dice ¿crees que no confiamos en ti?-pregunto N a la joven-

-Pues yo… desde que llegamos me han estado protegiendo y ayudando así que creí que no confiaban en que yo pueda serles de ayuda, además el lago me mostro sus verdaderos sentimientos Tk solo me protege por agradar a mi hermano y N solo piensas en salvar el Digimundo por ello sé que ustedes no confían en mi…-dijo ella muy triste.

-Al oírla sus amigos entendieron cuál era el problema.

-Kari…. Lo siento no es que no confié en ti pero me preocupo mucho por protegerte, es cierto no quiero defraudar a Tai, pero es porque él me dijo que tenía que proteger lo que era importante para mí y nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo si alguien te lastimara… pero ten por seguro que yo confió en ti.

-Yo… que puedo decir es cierto que al principio solo me preocupa nuestra misión pero conforme los he ido conociendo mi forma de pensar a cambiado, no te veo solo como una herramienta para lograr nuestro objetivo. Lo que te mostro Neovandemon son solo mentiras, nos preocupamos por ti pero también confiamos en ti, como una gran aliada que puede ayudarnos siempre.

-Hahahaha que ridículo, ¿cómo pueden confiar en una niña como ella? con un poco de esfuerzo pude hacerla creer que no debía de confiar en ustedes a eso le llaman confianza-dijo Neovandemon mientras se burlaba de los niños.

-Cállate! ¿Cómo te atreves decir eso de Kari? tu no la conoces ella es alguien en quien se pude confiar se sacrifica por ayudar a los demás y es muy amable y agradable tú no sabes nada de ella-Tk estaba indignado con su enemigo por todo lo que le había hecho y dicho a Kari.

-Tch ya me aburrí de escucharlos acábalos Zudomon- el gran digimon se liberó del ataque de MagnaAngemon y se preparó para atacar a los niños en ese momento Kari se paró frente a él.

-Tk, N… los siento por mi culpa estamos en esta situación, pero no defraudare la confianza que han depositado en mí Salamon vamos!-dijo ella muy decidida.

-Salamon warp shinka…. Angewomon, aire celestial- el ángel digimon detuvo de nuevo al gran digimon permitiéndole a Kari acercarse a él, ella de nuevo puso frente el emblema de la luz y el de la confianza para purificarlo en esta ocasión ambos emblemas brillaron con gran fuerza purificando finalmente al digimon.

-Ah ¿qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-el pequeño digimon recobro el conocimiento algo confundido.

-Lo conseguimos sí!-gritaron Kari y Tk muy felices mientras Neovandemon se alejaba del lugar derrotado y muy molesto.

-Bien ahora Gumamon estará seguro en el mundo humano- dijo N quien se encargó de enviar al digimon con su compañero en el mundo humano.

-N crees que esos sujetos puedan aprovecharse de nuestros sentimientos de nuevo- Tk estaba preocupado por las sucias tácticas de sus enemigos.

-Conociéndolos no me extrañaría, ellos utilizaran cualquier método si eso les ayuda a ganar.

-Tk se acercó a Kari y le dijo:

-Kari, hice la promesa a Tai que te cuidaría, pero creo que exagere un poco al grado de que te hice pensar que eras una carga así que discúlpame si te hice sentir mal- el joven se disculpó con la chica quien le sonrió amablemente y dijo:

-Está bien yo también me deje llevar por las mentiras de NeoVandemon pero ahora ya se la verdad Gracias a los dos- la joven les dio un abrazo a ambos Tk se sintió en las nubes mientras que N…

-B…bueno, ahora debemos continuar ya nos atrasamos demasiado por esto-dijo N, muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¡Ah! N se sonrojo- dijo Patamon.

-¡Hey si es cierto!- Salamon también se dio cuenta.

-Cállense!-les ordeno ella mientras trataba de atrapar a ambos Digimons.

-El viaje de los niños al altar del oeste está por terminar después de sortear muchos obstáculos pronto estarán allí….

-Creo que tu plan maestro no funciono y ¿ahora que harás?- dijo Lilithmon burlándose de Neovandemon.

-Bien, que te parece si para la próxima trabajamos juntos, nuestro objetivo es el mismo acabar con esos niños así que ¿porque no unimos fuerzas eh?

-Me parece una excelente idea y creo que se la forma perfecta de atacar en esta ocasión hahahaha.


	11. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 11

Capítulo 11: Pureza y Amistad

-Al fin llegamos, este es el altar del oeste- decía Tk mientras miraba el enorme edificio muy similar a los anteriores.

-Bienvenidos niños elegidos los estábamos esperando-en ese momento Lilithmon apareció ante ellos acompañada de Neovandemon.

-No puedo creer que unos niños como ustedes puedan causarnos tantos problemas ¿cómo es que tienen tanta suerte?-dijo muy molesto Neovandemon a los niños.

-No se trata de suerte, el poder de estos niños y su deseo de ayudar hace posible los milagros- dijo N al vampiro.

-Milagros ¿dices? ja que tonterías, pues déjenme decirles que los milagros se acaban aquí, veamos si logran uno contra dos de sus amigos a la vez. Lilimon, WereGarurumon háganse cargo de ellos.

-Los Digimons de Mat y Mimi- dijeron ambos niños.

-En este caso se necesitaran los emblemas de la pureza y la amistad yo tengo el de la pureza y Tk el de la amistad así que será fácil

-¿Eso crees? para poder purificar a un digimon hasta ahora han utilizado los ataques purificadores de sus Digimons para detenerlos…-dijo Lilithmon.

-Pero esos ataques solo lo pueden aplicar a un digimon a la vez mientras intentan purificar a uno el otro podrá atacarlo libremente, se los dijimos se les acabo la suerte este será su fin-agrego Neovandemon.

-Maldición lo planearon bien ¿qué podemos hacer?-pensó Tk muy molesto, con eso N se paró delante de ellos y dijo:

-Encárguense de atrapar a uno para purificarlo yo me hare cargo de detener al otro para que no se acerque.

-¿Que dices?-dijo Kari preocupada por lo que su amiga decía a lo que Tk dijo:

-N se ve muy decidida está bien pero ten cuidado Patamon vamos.

-Salamon también nosotras.

-Creo que será conveniente comenzar con WereGarurumon- Tk se dirigió junto con Kari y los demás hacia WereGarurumon pero…

- Esta vez no se los permitiremos ¡Ataque de pesadilla!- Neovandemon ataco a MagnaAngemon impidiéndole acercarse mientras que Angewomon logro esquivar el ataque.

-Angewomon utiliza el aire celestial para detenerlo y traerlo hasta acá-dijo Kari esperando junto a Tk.

-Bien hecho Angewomon Ahora WereGarurumon Recuérdanos- los niños pusieron los dos emblemas frente a su amigo para purificarlo pero…

-¡Cañón de flor!- Lilimon logro evadir a MagnaAngemon que hasta ahora había estado reteniendo a los otros tres enemigos.

-Ahhh- el ataque hizo que los niños y Angewomon se alejaran de WereGarurumon liberándose del ataque que lo detenía.

-Lo sabía no les permitirán purificar a uno a la ves ¡Tk! Atraigan a uno hacia aquí yo detendré al otro mientras lo purifican- grito N a sus compañeros.

-Está bien, Kari atrapemos a WereGarurumon de nuevo y llevémoslo allá.

-Creen que será tan fácil Lilimon Bloquea sus ataques-Lilimon recibió el ataque de Angewomon y fue atrapada.

-No importa, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad acerquemos a Lilimon a donde esta N-dijo Tk a Kari-los niños y Angewomon se alejaron hasta donde estaba N con Lilimon atrapada.

¿Qué piensan hacer alejándose? WereGarurumon síguelos- ordeno, Neovandemon a su esclavo mientras el mismo seguía peleando contra MagnaAngemon.

-Bien utilicen los emblemas para purificarla yo me encargaré de detenerlo.

-pero ¿cómo?

-Es hora de que Dagomon veo lo que puedo hacer-dijo N muy confiada y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Garras de lobo!-el poderoso digimon lobo lanzo su ataque hacia donde estaban N, Tk, Kari y Angewomon mientras se acercaba los niños desesperadamente trataban de liberar a Lilimon del control de Dagomon.

-Vamos Lilimon recuérdanos-en ese momento el ataque llego hasta el lugar donde estaban los niños levantando una gran nube de polvo, Neovandemon y Lilithmon sonreían pensado que habían ganado pero.

-Ah ¿q…que paso?- dijo Tk al ver que no les había ocurrido nada.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo asustado Neovandemon al ver una gran pared de cristal que protegía a los niños.

-Una barrera de cristal ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿De dónde salió esa cosa?-dijo Lilithmon furiosa al ver que habían fallado.

-N ¿estás bien?-pregunto Kari a su amiga mientras continuaba intentando purificar a Lilimon.

-Si esto no es nada, pero ustedes ¿ya terminaron allí?

-casi, está demorando más de lo normal.

-¿quién rayos es esa niña? ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?-pensó Neovandemon- no importa les tomara más tiempo purificarlos, destruyamos ese campo para poder acabarlos-ordeno a sus compañera y a su esclavo con eso los tres atacaron a MagnaAngemon para que no les estorbara el cual no pudo hacer mucho contra los ataques cayendo débil en el suelo.

-Vamos deprisa… Tk deberías ayudar a N yo me hare cargo de esto.

-NO! Él debe cuidar de ti yo estaré bien no se preocupen-N seguía manteniendo el campo de cristal pero cada vez le era más difícil los ataques continuos de los tres digimon rompían cada vez más la barrera haciendo imposible repararla a tiempo- ahhhhhh!- el campo se rompió y N cayo en el suelo desmayada.

-Debo de admitir que esa barrera era fuerte pero ahora todo se acabó, pensar que una niña como tu sería un problema desaparece…-Lilithmon levanto a N por el cuello y extendió su brazo derecho para darle el golpe de gracia a la joven.

-DEJEN A N EN PAZ!-Tk corrió a donde estaba y la salvo antes de que Lilithmon la golpeara.

-T…Tk ¿porque? Kari te necesita- N estaba muy débil apenas podía mantenerse consiente.

-Lo sé, pero aunque estuviera a su lado ella no me permitiría dejar a uno de nuestros amigos sufrir eso es lo que significa ser un amigo.

-Ah.

-No importa lo que nos pase no podemos permitir que ustedes hagan sufrir a los digimon a nuestros amigos eso es muy cruel no lo permitiremos- dijo Kari que a lo lejos seguía luchando por liberar a Lilimon de repente los emblemas comenzaron a brillar aún más fuerte de lo normal el emblema de la amistad que tenía Tk emitió una luz azul que impacto contra el cuerpo de WereGarurumon, el de la pureza también hizo lo mismo con Lilimon completando la purificación de ambos Digimons.

-Malditos niños no puedo creer que los hayan purificado al mismo tiempo pero no importa sus Digimons están muy débiles y ya no podrán ayudarles, nosotros personalmente terminaremos el trabajo-los dos temibles Digimons se prepararon para atacar a los niños pero…-¿q…que pasa? ¿Qué es esto?

-La luz de los emblemas se dirigió directamente a la placa del altar liberando de inmediato al guardián digimon.

-N…no puede ser el guardián se ha liberado.

-Niños elegidos sus sentimientos de amistad y pureza han sido transmitidos al altar gracias, ahora les ayudare a acabar con esta pelea.

- Él es Baihumon el guardián de la pureza y la amistad se liberó al sentir el poder de los emblemas reaccionando a sus sentimientos se los dije ustedes pueden hacer que ocurran los milagros-como siempre N dando explicaciones de las cosas aun débil seguía haciéndolo después de decir esto se volvió a quedar inconsciente.

-N ¿estás bien? N!-Kari muy preocupada por su amiga corrió donde estaban para ayudarla.

-Ella está bien solo esta fatigada-dijo MagnaAngemon quien ya se había recuperado y estaba de nuevo listo para pelear.

-Qué alivio pero esto aún no ha terminado Neovandemon, Lilithmon han causado mucho daño a N, a los Digimons, al Digimundo deben pagar por eso- dijo Tk con una expresión de enojo contra aquellos dos Digimons malvados con eso MagnaAngemon extendió su espada.

-¡La puerta del destino!- ambos digimons estaban siendo absorbidos por el ataque de MagnaAngemon pero de repente una voz misteriosa dijo:

-Veo que no hay remedio, tendré que salvarlos esta vez.

-Ah ¿quién es? Ahhh-un gran ataque destruyo la puerta del destino y también hizo que los niños salieran lastimados también, al levantarse los niños vieron ante ellos un gran digimon blanco con una enorme esfera purpura en su pecho.

-Mi nombre es Parallelmon y no puedo permitir que destruyan a mis subordinados.


	12. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 12

Capítulo 12: Un nuevo enemigo, Parallelmon

-Así que tú eres Parallelmon ¿eh?

-Niños elegidos, en verdad que son molestos tener que llegar al extremo de intervenir yo para que no arruinen nuestros planes, que fastidio.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de amenazar a nadie Parallelmon tenemos ventaja-dijo Baihumon parándose al frente de los niños para defenderlos.

-Hahahaha sí, eso puede ser cierto pero como dije, solo vine a salvar a mis subordinados tendremos nuestra pelea niños elegidos pero será en otro momento-dijo el digimon maligno mientras desaparecía de la vista de los niños en un extraño portal llevándose consigo a Lilithmon y Neovandemon.

-Desaparecieron… N ¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto Kari a su amiga que recobro la conciencia en ese momento.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen-respondió ella mientras con mucho esfuerzo se ponía de pie.

-N muchas gracias nos salvaste, también tu Baihumon.

-Estoy feliz de al fin poder ayudar, todo ese tiempo atrapado sabiendo lo que estaba pasando sin poder hacer nada me estaba desesperando-dijo el gran digimon a los niños-

-Bueno creo que por ahora todo estará bien pero deberíamos descansar para que N se recupere-sugirió Kari que aún estaba preocupada por la condición de su amiga.

-No, ya les dije que estaba bien ahh-en realidad no estaba bien lo que hizo exigió muchas de sus fuerzas por lo que le costaba mucho siquiera mantenerse en pie.

-Lo ves aun no te has recuperado descansaremos aquí, después de todo Lilithmon y Neovandemon también sufrieron mucho daño del combate anterior no creo que nos molesten por un tiempo-dijo Tk mientras guiab una roca para que se sentara a descansar.

-E…está bien-dijo ella un poco apenada por todas las atenciones que estaban teniendo con ella.

-Por cierto Baihumon ¿cómo lograste liberarte si no llegamos hasta la placa para poner los emblemas?-pregunto muy curiosa Kari.

-La pureza de tu corazón y los fuertes sentimientos de amistad de Tk por N fueron suficientes para transferir el poder de los emblemas hasta la placa.

-Ya veo eso significa que estos dos emblemas respondieron mejor a nosotros que los anteriores-Tk comprendió que la conexión de ellos con esos sentimientos les facilito el poder usar los emblemas.

-Así es, los emblemas del conocimiento, la confianza, la pureza y la amistad son lo que han utilizado hasta ahora para purificar a sus amigos pero como se han de haber dado cuenta algunos de ellos requirieron más esfuerzo que otros para utilizarlos.

-Es cierto como tenía dudas de si confiaban en mí el emblema no reacciono, pero si ya lo habíamos utilizado para liberar a Ebonwumon entonces ¿porque fallo?

-Es cierto que los sentimientos que ustedes tengan activan el poder del emblema, pero cuando están cerca de la placa es el digimon guardián el que lo activa no ustedes.

-Quieres decir que en el caso de Ebonwumon como pusimos los emblemas en la placa el inmediatamente recupero sus poderes y pudo liberarse ¿no es así?

-Correcto, pero en mi caso fue diferente sus sentimientos fueron tan grandes que mis poderes regresaron sin necesidad de que los emblemas tocaran la placa así que tuve el poder suficiente para liberarme.

-Entonces, ¿siempre deben poner los emblemas en la placa?-pregunto Patamon.

-Es necesario, solo así mi poder será permanente como siempre luego de hacerlo pueden tomarlos de vuelta.

-Cada uno de nosotros debe portar cuatro emblemas pero no es lo mismo utilizarlos en las placas que activar su poder para utilizarlo nosotros para eso debemos demostrar la cualidad que representa el emblema ¿no es así?-dijo Kari para ver si había entendido.

-Creo que esa sería una buena forma de ponerlo, hasta ahora hemos liberado a Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, Lilimon y WereGarurumon.

-Lo que significa que aún faltan Garudamon y MetalGreymon para ello necesitaran los emblemas del amor y el valor-agrego Salamon.

-Cuando se encuentren con ellos deberán manifestar la cualidad de los emblemas de sus dueños para liberarlos del control de Dagomon no tendrán problema con ello ¿verdad? Digo Tk tu eres muy valiente y tu Kari manifiestas un gran amor por los Digimons y tus amigos.

-No te preocupes nosotros nos haremos cargo ¿verdad Kari?-Tk alagado por lo que dijo Baihumon se le notaba muy confiado y también quiso animar a su amiga.

-S…si, bueno ya tengo mucho sueño creo que me iré a dormir buenas noches-su respuesta fue muy cortante y en el tono de su voz se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

-Kari… ¿Le pasara algo?-pensaba Tk al verla reaccionar así.

-Para liberar a Garudamon necesitaremos el emblema del amor el cual yo tengo pero…-algo le preocupaba a Kari sobre ese asunto.

(Al día siguiente)

-Hey Tk despierta.

-5 minutos más-dijo el Joven mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Que despiertas!-N le grito en el oído a lo que el joven de un salto se despertó muy asustado.

-¿Porque tanto escándalo N?… ah ¿N? ¿Estás bien ya? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien solo necesitaba descansar, ¿podemos seguir ya? tenemos que llegar rápido al último altar.

-Sí, vamos a liberar al último guardián, a todos nuestros amigos y a derrotar a Dagomon-dijo Tk muy decidido.

-SI!-gritaron todos, mientras se despedían de Baihumon emprendieron su viaje hacia el último de los cuatro altares.

-Las aventuras de los niños en el Digimundo están llegando a su punto crucial, ¿qué les esperara más adelante?…


	13. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 13

Capítulo 13: Kari en otro mundo

-En estos momentos los niños se dirigen al último altar que se encuentra en el sur pero decidieron desviarse un poco a la ciudad turística por algo importante.

-Lo único que quieres es descansar en la playa de nuevo-le reclamo N a Tk.

-hehe pues sí, pero todo tiene un motivo importante.

-ah sí, ¿cuál es el de esto?-dijo ella no muy convencida.

-Bueno tú no has descansado lo suficiente después de la última batalla no creo que crear esa barrera de cristal sea fácil.

-¿Ese es el único argumento a tu favor?-contesto ella en un tono burlón pero amable.

-Pues si a menos que le incluyamos el hecho de que al ir al altar el sur no podremos regresar a la playa en otro momento.

-Lo sabía solo quieres holgazanear un poco (suspiro) umh Kari que pasa te preocupa algo.

-El mar me llama-la joven se miraba distraída con la mirada fija y bacía.

-El mar ¿de que estas hablando Kari? Kari ¿adónde vas?-con eso la chica camino delante de ellos ignorándolos luego de un poco desapareció ante sus ojos.

-Ah desapareció-Tk se veía muy preocupado por su la chica mientras miraba de un lugar a otro se escuchó una horrible risa que ya en otra ocasión habían escuchado luego de eso Parallelmon apareció ante ellos.

-Hahahaha espero no les moleste pero tomare prestada a esta niña-dijo el burlándose de los niños.

-Parallelmon ¿dónde llevaste a Kari?-le grito Tk al malvado digimon.

-No es obvio a otra dimensión si quieren recuperarla tendrán que venir a la ciudad turística al atardecer claro deberán derrotarme antes hahahaha-de nuevo desapareció dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

-KARIIII!-grito Tk desesperado.

-Malditos otra vez metiéndose con Kari ahora que pretenden hacer-dijo N.

(El mar oscuro)

-Ah ¿dónde estoy? ¿El mar? Pero es muy diferente a la ciudad turística-la joven despertó en una playa que parecía estar sumida en la oscuridad.

-Este es el mar oscuro-dijo un digimon que estaba tirado junto con otros en el suelo cerca de donde estaba Kari.

-¿El mar oscuro? ah de aquí es de donde viene Dagomon ¿verdad? Entonces ustedes ¿trabajan para él?

-No, nosotros somos Digimons que se han apuesto a él y hemos sido enviados aquí como castigo en este lugar la oscuridad es lo que domina.

-¿Oscuridad?

(Playa de la ciudad turística)

-Kari dijo que el mar la llamaba ¿crees que se encuentre aquí?-Tk estaba desesperado por encontrar a Kari.

-Lo dudo Parallelmon dijo que la había enviado a otra dimensión…el mar, el mar ah ya se el mar oscuro seguramente Kari fue enviada al mar oscuro.

-Hahaha que lista, así es ella está en ese lugar pero no hay forma de que puedan salvarla solo por supuesto si me derrotan –Parallelmon apareció de nuevo ante los niños esta ves acompañado de Neovandemon.

-Maldito devuélvenos a Kari Patamon vamos-la ira de Tk contra sus enemigos era tan grande que sin dudarlo un momento ordeno a su digimon atacar.

-Patamon warp shinka… MagnaAngemon.

-No permitiré que sigan molestando a Kari-dijo MagnaAngemon demostrando la misma indignación que su compañero.

-Quisiera ayudar pero sin Kari aquí…-se quejaba Salamon al no poder evolucionar para poder ayudar.

-No te preocupes Salamon nosotros la recuperaremos.

(Mar oscuro)

-¿Cómo saldré de este lugar?

-Hahahaha no lo harás, mientras el otro niño pelea contra Parallelmon-sama y Neovandemon yo me encargare de destruirte aquí y lo mejor de todo usare a uno de tus amigos ven Garudamon-Lilithmon apareció ante Kari y junto con ella iba el digimon de otro de los niños elegidos.

-Garudamon, es el digimon de Sora solo necesito el emblema del amor para purificarlo y yo lo tengo así que no tendré problema-dijo ella desafiando a su rival.

-¿Eso crees? aunque tengas el emblema del amor debes sentir amor para poder utilizarlo y una niña como tu seguramente nunca ha sentido el amor-dijo ella burlándose de la joven.

-Que nunca he sentido el amor-murmuro la joven.

-Hahaha si, a lo mejor nadie te ama por ello nunca podrás ayudar a Garudamon-ella seguía lastimándola con sus comentarios a la que Kari solo enmudeció.

(Digimundo)

-Arg no me rendiré-MagnaAngemon estaba peleando fuertemente contra Neovandemon el cual no le permita acercarse a Parallelmon.

-¿En serio crees que nos vencerás a los dos con ese nivel? Que tonto.

-No importa quién sea el enemigo no permitiremos que se sigan aprovechándose de Kari, ella es una niña buena no merece que la traten así yo me encargare de protegerla de ustedes-dijo Tk que cada vez se veía más molesto.

-¿Qué es eso?-N se percató de algo una luz rosa comenzó brillar e ilumino a todos impidiéndoles ver algo.

(Mar oscuro)

-Vamos ríndete de una vez entrégame los emblemas no tiene caso resistirse-decía Lilithmon a Kari quien escapaba de ella y Garudamon.

-¿Nunca he sentido el amor? ¿Por eso nadie me puede ayudar?-mientras corría la niña seguía pensando en las palabras de Lilithmon cuando se sintió muy triste ella grito: Hermano, Salamon, ¡TK!

-¿Q…que pasa?-de repente la misma luz que había aparecido en el Digimundo ilumino el mar oscuro al disiparse la luz se pudo ver que todos estaban reunidos en el mar oscuro.

-KARI!-grito Tk muy emocionado de ver que ella estaba bien.

-Tk, TK!- dijo ella mientras corría hasta donde estaba el joven.

-Imposible ¿cómo logro abrir un portal al mar oscuro? y encima nos trajo a todos-Parallelmon no lo podía creer los niños estaban reunidos de nuevo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por separarlos.

-He oído que el mar oscuro es un mundo al que se entra con los sentimientos, esa luz roza es el amor, ya veo el amor que ellos dos se tienen hizo posible que llegáramos hasta aquí-dijo N muy sorprendida.

-Kari ¿estás bien?-Tk se sintió aliviado al ver a su amada a su lado, al fin se había revelado la razón por la que para él era tan importante protegerla.

-Si gracias-dijo ella mientras tomaba de la mano al joven que durante tanto tiempo había estado junto a ella protegiéndola mientras ellos estaban felices por estar juntos de nuevo las cosas no iban tan bien del lado del enemigo.

-Pensé que se encargarían de destruirlo en el Digimundo-reclamo Lilithmon a sus dos compañeros.

-Lo mismo te digo porque sigue ella con vida-dijo muy molesto Neovandemon.

-Dejen de discutir no importa que estén juntos nosotros somos más acabémoslos de una vez-ordeno Parallelmon a sus dos sirvientes.

-Bien Garudamon acábalos-Lilithmon ordeno a su esclavo atacar pero este se quedó inmóvil a lo que ella repitió la orden-¿Qué esperas? Ataca.

-Si claro, ¡Alas de espada!-el ataque parecía ir dirigido a los distraídos niños pero este se desvió hacia los Digimons malignos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Es a ellos a los que tienes que atacar-grito Lilithmon al digimon.

-Tk, Kari me alegra poder verlos gracias por salvarme ahora yo les ayudare-el gran digimon ave se había liberado del control de Dagomon en el momento que aquella luz radiante los ilumino a todos.

-Maldición estos niños sí que son molestos Neovandemon, Lilithmon hagan algo-Parallelmon ya estaba harto así que ordeno a sus sirvientes atacar.

-¡Ataque de pesadilla!/ ¡Onda de oscuridad!-los dos Digimons lanzaron sus ataque contra los niños a los que MagnaAngemon de inmediato intervino deteniéndolos.

-Permíteme ayudar-dijo Salamon a Kari.

-Sí.

-Salamon warp shinka…Angewomon-los tres Digimons hicieron frente a los malvados y al mismo tiempo lanzaron sus ataques.

-¡Fleche celestial! / ¡Excaliburts! / ¡Alas de espada!

-arggg-los tres ataques dieron con éxito en los enemigos dejándolos muy lastimados.

-Ahora ustedes serán juzgados, ¡La puerta del destino!-dijo MagnaAngemon mientras creaba la puerta del destino la cual esta vez si absorbió a los dos Digimons.

-¡Noooooo!

-Ahora estas solo Parallelmon todo se acabó-dijo Tk al malvado digimon mientras sostenía por el hombro a Kari protectoramente.

-¿Solo? Yo no diría eso-los digimon de los niños se acercaron al enemigo para terminar la batalla pero…

-¡Fuerza gea!-una enorme esfera de energía les impidió acercarse y los envió muy lejos de donde estaba Parallelmon.

-Ahhhhh.

-¿Que fue eso? Tu ¿quién eres? -Tk no podía creer lo que veía ante ellos apareció una misteriosa figura enmascarado y con una larga túnica, a su lado estaban Parallelmon y un digimon, era como WarGreymon pero de color negro.

-Jamás había visto un digimon de ese tipo-menciono N a su amigo muy confundida.

-es porque no soy un digimon soy humano elegido para ser el tercer gran guerrero de Dagomon-respondió el misterioso enmascarado.

-¿Que dices? Un humano pero ¿cómo?-se preguntó N muy sorprendida en realidad todos estaban asombrados por lo que él decía.

-Veo que están sorprendidos de ver a otro humano aquí- dijo Parallelmon a los jóvenes.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible?-Kari tampoco podía creerlo otro humano estaba en el Digimundo y peleaba del lado de su enemigo.

-Yo lo traje aquí, pensé que de algún modo me sería útil y sí que lo fue logro que el digimon elegido llegara al nivel máximo solo que en una forma oscura ¿no es genial?-explico Parallelmon a los niños.

-¿quieres que los elimine?-dijo el WarGreymon negro a su compañero.

-No por ahora solo venimos a ayudar a Parallelmon, ¡Tk! Te estaré esperando en el altar del sur pero debes ir solo, hay algunos asuntos que quiero tratar así que espero vayas solo, no querrás poner a esa niña en peligro ¿verdad? -el enmascarado y Parallelmon desaparecieron juntos en un portal dejando a los niños en el mar oscuro.

-Se fueron, ¿quién crees que sea ese humano Tk? Eh-pregunto N sin que nadie le respondiera.

-Kari ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No estas lastimada?-el joven inspeccionaba a la chica buscando algún golpe, estaba muy preocupado por ella.

-No, estoy bien gracias-Kari estaba muy contenta de estar de nuevo con él.

-Creo que no es buen momento, por ahora debemos regresar al Digimundo-N se dio cuenta de que no debía molestar así que empezó a buscar la forma de salir de aquel extraño mundo con eso encontró un lugar iluminado por una luz rosa no muy lejos y por medio de ella regresaron al Digimundo.

(En el hotel)

-Toma Kari tu bebida.

-Gracias.

-Ah ellos están en su propio paraíso al que yo no puedo entrar mientras yo aquí sola, pero creo que es mejor no molestarlos por ahora-decía N muy molesta mientras estaba en otra mesa viendo a sus amigos.

-Oye no digas eso nosotros estamos aquí-dijo Patamon mientras se posaba sobre la cabeza de N.

-Si bueno, no se ofendan pero no es lo mismo-dijo N con una mirada graciosa.

-Que amargada mejor vámonos a jugar a otro lugar Patamon-dijo Salamon muy molesta con ella.

-¿cómo que, que amargada? oye ven aquí-N se levantó a perseguir al pequeño digimon mientras este corría lejos de donde ella.

-Los niños se enfrentaron a un gran peligro hoy pero sus vínculos se han fortalecido a pesar de eso, pero un nuevo enemigo apareció ¿qué nuevas aventuras les esperaran ahora?…


	14. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 14

Capítulo 14: Decisiones Difíciles

-Los niños se quedaron unos días en la ciudad turística después de la dura batalla contra Parallelmon, han estado disfrutando del lugar pero esto solo para distraerse un poco de todo lo que ocurrió en esa ocasión, mientras Kari juega con los Digimons en la playa Tk está muy pensativo sentado cerca.

-Estas muy callado-dijo N mientras le entregaba a Tk una lata de soda.

-Solo estaba pensando no es nada.

-¿En qué? ¿En el humano que apareció al lado de Parallelmon?-

-Si en eso pero…

-Iras solo ¿verdad?- N se dio cuenta que lo que más preocupaba al muchacho era la amenaza del joven.

-Haha ¿en tan poco tiempo ya me conoces tan bien que te das cuenta de lo que pienso?

-He visto cómo te esfuerzas por proteger a Kari de cualquier peligro, y ahora ya entiendo porque razón lo haces, así que es fácil para mí deducir que no quieres arriesgarla a que esos sujetos la lastimen.

-Tienes razón, Dagomon y Parallelmon han hecho de Kari el blanco de sus ataques en varias ocasiones si vamos juntos no sé qué podrían intentar hacerle, solo quiero pedirte que mientras regreso cuides bien de ella una vez logre vencer a ese joven regresare para que vallamos juntos a romper el ultimo sello.

-Creo que no puedo decir nada para detenerte, solo ten cuidado esta podría ser otra de las trampas de Dagomon, estoy segura de que Kari no te perdonara si no regresas por ella.

-Tk solo sonrió ante el comentario, mientras hablaban Kari los llamo para que se acercaran a la playa.

-¿Que pasa Kari?-pregunto Tk mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la playa al llegar vieron a un enorme digimon ballena era su viejo amigo Whamon.

-Hola niños tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Whamon que gusto verte-dijo Kari con la amabilidad que la caracteriza.

-Vengo a darles una información muy importante sobre Dagomon y sus planes.

-¿Qué? y ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?-dijo N muy sorprendida.

-En el fondo del mar encontré un portal que conecta el Digimundo con el mar oscuro allí me informe con las criaturas que viven allí sobre lo que Dagomon planea.

-Y ¿qué descubriste?-pregunto Tk muy impaciente.

-Primero, descubrí la razón por la que esas enormes torres negras han aparecido en el Digimundo, esas torres funcionan como transmisores y receptores de energía oscura Dagomon las necesita para poder tener los poderes que tiene sobre el Digimundo.

-Eso explica porque se preocupa tanto por defenderlas.

-Pero eso no es todo según me informaron las criaturas del mar oscuro Dagomon está planeando unir ese mundo con el Digimundo así que las torres le permitirán crear una distorsión que unirá ambos mundos.

-Pero ¿porque no lo ha hecho aún?- pregunto Tk.

-Quizá se deba al hecho de que no tiene suficiente energía oscura para hacerlo-pensó N.

-Así es, la cantidad de energía oscura que necesita para eso es increíble así que necesita muchas de esas torres para lograrlo, aun así le esta tomando mucho tiempo hacerlo ya que sus planes no solo involucran al Digimundo también van tras el mundo humano.

-¡Que!-dijeron todos muy asombrados.

-Si, según se me informo la ayuda que Parallelmon le está brindando a Dagomon es a cambio de que una el mundo humano con el digital así el podrá absorber los datos de todos los humanos y volverse más fuerte.

-Ya veo por eso están trabajando juntos pero que tan confiable es la información de esas criaturas al fin y al cabo son del mundo de Dagomon.

-Ellos no lo reconocen como su líder, están felices desde el momento que dejo el mar oscuro por eso me dieron esa información si nosotros derrotamos a Dagomon aquí ellos no tendrán que sufrir de nuevo teniéndolo como rey.

-Entonces debemos apresurarnos a liberar al último guardián para derrotar a Dagomon antes de que complete sus planes-dijo Kari muy decidida.

-Bueno hoy pasaremos la noche aquí mañana temprano seguiremos el viaje muchas gracias Whamon tu información es muy útil-dijo Tk despidiéndose del gran digimon.

-Muy bien niños tengan cuidado, si averiguo algún otro detalle importante se los hare saber nos vemos-el gran digimon se sumergió en el mar desapareciendo de la vista de los niños.

-En esa noche los niños estaban muy preocupados por lo que les esperaba, se les hizo difícil dormir pero con el tiempo todos cayeron dormidos, bueno no todos ellos.

-No puedo arriesgar a Kari no se lo peligroso que pueda ser ese humano así que mejor me iré solo-pensaba Tk mientras tomaba a su pequeño digimon quien estaba profundamente dormido cuando salió de su habitación y estaba dispuesto a irse sintió que dos pequeñas y suaves manos lo sujetaron fuertemente de su brazo, él no se volteo pero ya sabía quién era… la joven que tanto quería proteger por la que se estaba arriesgando estaba allí.

-Kari-dijo el suavemente.

-¿Por qué quieres ir solo?-pregunto ella con una voz apagada y triste.

-Es por…-no pudo terminar ya que ella lo detuvo y dijo:

-Lo sé, quieres protegerme ¿verdad? Está bien, creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente sería muy tonto molestarme por eso, pero debes prometerme que regresaras a salvo y salvaremos el Digimundo juntos.

-Tk quien volteo y tomo a Kari por los brazos y dijo: Es una promesa, arreglare esto y vendré por ustedes para salvar el Digimundo.

-Toma lleva esto contigo-Kari tomo la mano de Tk y puso en ella el emblema de la luz y dijo: la luz y la esperanza deben estar siempre juntas si yo no puedo estar en ese lugar mí cualidad estará contigo protegiéndote.

-El joven tomo el emblema y lo puso en su bolsillo después abrazo a la chica muy tiernamente para despedirse de ella.

-Espérame-susurro en su oído y se fue dejando a la joven en el hotel junto con N.

-El viaje le habría tomado mucho tiempo pero Dagomon no lo estorbo, más bien envió a uno de sus sirvientes para que le ayudara a llegar más pronto, por alguna razón tenía mucho interés en ver aquella pelea.

-Al fin llegas pensé que te habías acobardado-el enmascarado estaba sentado en la entrada del altar, junto a él estaba el WarGreymon negro de la vez pasada.

-No sé porque estás aquí pero lo que estás haciendo está mal y yo te detendré-respondió Tk muy molesto con el enemigo.

-Muy bien empecemos esto-respondió el mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado listo para iniciar la batalla.

-Tk se enfrentara quizás a su batalla más difícil hasta ahora, ¿qué sorpresas estarán por suceder en esta batalla?


	15. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 15

Capítulo 15: La Esperanza ¿desaparece?

-Una dura batalla está por comenzar quizá la más difícil a la que Tk y Patamon se han enfrentado.

-Dime Tk ¿estás seguro de pelear contra mi utilizando a ese digimon?-dijo el joven burlándose de Tk.

-Patamon es muy fuerte no deberías subestimarlo-respondió el joven muy tranquilo.

-Patamon warp shinka…MagnaAngemon.

-Haha aun así no es rival para mi BlackWarGreymon, muéstrales lo que es el poder-ordeno el joven a su digimon quien se lanzó contra el ángel para pelear, MagnaAngemon se movía rápido pudiendo esquivar los ataques de las garras del enemigo mientras también el atacaba utilizando su espada.

-Ves la diferencia de nivel no es un problema para MagnaAngemon él es muy fuerte y más si se trata de un digimon de la oscuridad ¡nunca perderemos ante ustedes!

-¿Estás muy seguro de eso?-respondió el enmascarado muy arrogante.

-¡Fuerza Gea!-el digimon oscuro lanzo su ataque más poderoso MagnaAngemon apenas logró esquivarlo saliendo lastimado por el impacto.

-Mientras tu digimon permanezca en ese nivel no podrá siquiera tocar a BlackWarGreymon deberías rendirte de una vez.

-Eso jamás, no permitiré que la oscuridad consuma el Digimundo, no puedo creer que estés dispuesto a ayudar a Dagomon para hacer sufrir a los Digimons ¿que no eres humano?

-Claro que lo soy pero ¿eso qué? Al final reparare todo el daño causado.

-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? las consecuencias de lo que está pasando aquí para este mundo y para el mundo humano serán muy graves debes detener esto.

-Puede ser, pero si es así de todos modos no puedo perdonarte- respondió el joven muy molesto mientras señalaba a Tk.

-Pero… ni siquiera sé quién eres ¿qué te pude haber hecho para que estés tan molesto?

-¿Qué hiciste? Bueno para que lo entiendas creo que tendré que quitarme la máscara-el joven tomo la máscara que cubría su rostro y la larga túnica que llevaba y las lanzo en el suelo.

-N…no puede ser ¡Davis!-Tk no lo podía creer un compañero de su escuela, de hecho de la misma clase que él y Kari estaba detrás de la máscara obviamente tenía la misma edad de ellos su cabello era castaño y puntiagudo y usaba unos goggles grises con forma cuadrada.

-¿Sorprendido?-dijo el joven mientras sonreía al ver la expresión de Tk.

-P…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?-pregunto Tk aún más molesto con el joven por lo que hacía-aunque no nos conocemos demasiado nunca has sido una mala persona.

-Umh déjame pensar que te parece no dejar de estorbar entre Kari y yo, desde que llegaste a la escuela todo el tiempo están juntos, estudian juntos, se van a la escuela juntos y ahora me doy cuenta de que hay otro mundo que necesita ayuda y ustedes vinieron aquí ¡JUNTOS! Todo eso me saca de mis casillas, eres un estorbo entre Kari y yo así que me hare cargo de eliminarte aquí para así ser yo el que este siempre a su lado.

-Y ¿piensas que a ella le agrada lo que estás haciendo?

-Eso tiene remedio, ella nunca sabrá que yo estoy detrás de la máscara una vez te saque del camino apareceré como su salvador, si lo que desea es salvar este mundo yo haré todo lo que ella me pida, pero primero debo de quitarte a ti del medio.

-Pues no será tan sencillo-respondió Tk apretando los puños muy molesto.

-Los dos Digimons de los niños seguían enfrentándose pero era notable que para MagnaAngemon la batalla estaba siendo más dura.

-¡Fuerza Gea!-de nuevo BlackWarGreymon utilizo su técnica más poderosa que esta ves si dio contra MagnaAngemon el ángel digimon callo en el suelo y Tk corrió hacia el desesperado al llegar callo de rodillas, estaba en shock al ver a su gran amigo muy mal herido, mientras Davis se acercó a él burlándose y dijo:

-Te lo advertí todo tus esfuerzos son inútiles, ¿sabes algo? el día que vinieron al Digimundo cuando esa niña estaba hablando con ustedes yo los vi, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que los seguí hasta donde Tai, en ese momento vi a Tai dándote esos goggles, siempre he admirado a Tai hasta uso unos goggles como el, pero cuando te los dio a ti y escuche lo que representaban para el sentí mucha rabia ¿por qué tú? Yo también puedo proteger a Kari. Así que cuando Parallelmon me ofreció venir aquí no pude resistirme, al venir aquí les demostraría Tai y Kari quien es el más indicado para protegerla y ahora que has perdido solo me queda tomar esto yo soy el único digno de tenerlos.

-El joven estiro la mano para tomar los goggles de la cabeza del Tk quien aún no reaccionaba de la impresión de haber perdido la batalla pero justo cuando Davis estaba a punto de tomar los goggles una gran oscuridad los rodeo y Tk dio un gran grito de desesperación.

-Hahahaha esto era lo que estaba esperando-dijo una voz que a Davis le resulto familiar era Dagomon que había estado viendo la batalla esperando el momento apropiado para aparecer su apariencia era extraña era como un pulpo humanoide con una especie de rosario en su cuello.

-¿Dagomon? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué quieres decir que eso era lo que estabas esperando?-pregunto Davis muy confundido.

-La desaparición de la esperanza-mientras decía esto el emblema de la esperanza de Tk se oscureció por completo y la oscuridad empezó a dominar su corazón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Le estas ayudando?-dijo Davis muy molesto con Dagomon.

-Niño tonto solo te trajimos aquí para que nos sirvieras en este plan una vez el niño de la esperanza sea corrompido con la oscuridad nadie podrá detenernos Hahahaha.

-En ese momento MagnaAngemon fue levantado del suelo por la oscuridad pero no parecía el mismo ángel amable de antes la oscuridad también lo estaba dominando con eso un digimon con una armadura blanca y verde con 10 alas de demonio apareció de entre la oscuridad era una evolución negativa de MagnaAngemon BlackSeraphimon.

-Muy bien su digimon ha sido corrompido por la oscuridad solo falta que su corazón también sea absorbido y mi plan será un éxito.

-Quieres decir que solo me utilizaste para que Tk y su digimon fueran tus esclavos, eres un maldito, BlackWarGreymon atácalo.

-El digimon de Davis se dirigía a atacar a Dagomon pero fue detenido por BlackSeraphimon quien de un golpe lo envió a volar lejos.

-Niño tonto, no sabes a quien te enfrentas ahora no solo estoy a punto de destruir los planes para salvar el Digimundo sino que también tengo a mi servicio a uno de los más poderosos Digimons elegidos ahora soy invencible hahahahaha.

-Mientras esto sucedía en el altar, en el hotel de la ciudad turística Kari sintió que algo malo pasaba.

-Tk….algo malo le ocurre a Tk-dijo ella muy triste mientras corría fuera del hotel y N fue tras ella.

-Kari ¿qué te pasa?-dijo N y en ese momento vieron acercarse una esfera de luz era Chinlongmon.

-Kari veo que tu estas bien entonces este mal presentimiento es por Tk no es así ¿dónde está?-N explico al gran Digimon todo lo que había ocurrido.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder debemos apresurarnos a llegar al altar-dijo Chinlongmon mientras tomaba a las chicas para llevarlas consigo.

-Chinlongmon voló lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al altar pero cuando estaban por llegar un gran digimon les estorbo en el camino.

-Ese es Arkadimon-dijo N muy sorprendida.

-Tal parece que deberemos derrotarlo para llegar al altar-agregó Chinlongmon preparándose para pelear.

-Mientras ellos se preparaban para la pelea las cosas no iban tan bien en el altar.

-¡Fuerza Gea!-BlackWarGreymon y BlackSeraphimon siguen con una larga batalla, BlackWarGreymon lanza ataque tras ataque esperando detener a su enemigo pero el poder de este superaba con mucho el suyo con eso con una velocidad increíble se acercó a BlackWarGreymon.

-¡Siete Infiernos!-con sus manos BlackSeraphimon creo siete esferas de energía que impactaron contra su enemigo lanzándolo al suelo muy lastimado su armadura estaba hecha pedazos.

-¡BlackWarGreymon!-grito Davis mientras corría donde había caído su digimon.

-Ahora sabrás las consecuencias…-dijo Tk con una mirada muy diferente a la que normalmente tenia, era fría y nada cálida parecía que ya no tenía nada en su corazón-¡las consecuencias de jugar con el poder de la oscuridad!

-Las cosa tomaron un rumbo muy diferente ¿qué sucederá con Tk?, ¿llegaran Kari y los demás a tiempo para ayudar?


	16. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 16

Capítulo 16: El gran poder del amor

-La dura batalla entre Tk y Davis tomo un rumbo diferente ahora Tk y su digimon están bajo la influencia de Dagomon.

-Conocerás el peligro de jugar con los poderes de la oscuridad-decía Tk mientras caminaba hacia Davis, su mirada y su voz eran muy diferentes a lo normal como a su digimon la oscuridad de Dagomon lo estaba corrompiendo.

-Una vez estuvo frente a Davis Tk levanto a Davis por el cuello y le dio un gran puñetazo.

-Hahaha esto es muy divertido, Davis eres un tonto si no me hubieras desafiado te hubiera permitido seguir con vida pero ya que cumpliste tu propósito ya no me eres útil-Dagomon estaba disfrutando del espectáculo mientras los niños peleaban entre ellos por supuesto Tk tenía una gran ventaja sobre Davis quien casi no se defendía por lo que había pasado.

-Mientras muy cerca del altar Chinlongmon se enfrentaba a Arkadimon para poder llegar al altar, el digimon no era un enemigo simple aun para un mega digimon sagrado pero Arkadimon no se dio cuenta de que Kari y N ya no estaban allí se habían adelantado al altar mientras este peleaba.

-Tk espérame-decía Kari muy preocupada pensando en que terribles cosas le pudieron haber ocurrido a su amado mientras subían corriendo las escaleras hacia el altar.

-Este es tu fin-Tk estaba a punto de darle a Davis un último golpe y con eso también la oscuridad lo dominaría por completo pero… de repente del pecho del chico empezó a resplandecer una pequeña luz rosa que poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más brillante era el emblema de la luz que Kari le había dado.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Dagomon quien no pudo acercarse más a la luz sagrada.

-(Conciencia de Tk)-

-¿Dónde estoy? Estoy solo, he perdido la batalla ¿qué caso tiene seguir adelante?

-¿En serio te rendirás tan fácil? el Tk que yo conozco no diría eso.

-Ah ¿Quién es?

-¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?-ante Tk apareció un joven con el cabello alborotado era Tai, bueno una representación de la conciencia de Tk en realidad.

-Tai, te he fallado no fui capaz de proteger a Kari, hice que lastimaran a MagnaAngemon, no soy digno de portar estos goggles.

-¡NO!, Tu no me has decepcionado ni a mí ni a Kari no puedes darte por vencido esos goggles representan el valor para proteger a tus amigos, mientras tengas ese valor no habrás perdido debes de seguir luchando-con eso Tk escucho una voz cálida una voz que a él le gustaba escuchar-parece que ella aun te necesita dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

-Tk, Tk, por favor reacciona-Kari estaba abrazándolo mientras los dos eran rodeados por aquella luz rosa que impedía que la oscuridad rodeara al chico de nuevo.

-¿K…Kari?-el brillo volvió a sus ojos y Tk reacciono al ver a Kari allí a su lado pero poco después cayo inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¡Tk!-dijo Kari muy preocupada.

-Él está bien solo se desmayó-le respondió N para tranquilizarla.

-¡NO! Imposible ¿cómo es que estas aquí?-Pregunto Dagomon a la chica.

-La Luz y La Esperanza siempre deben de estar juntas no importa que tan lejos estén si se necesitan encontraran la forma de reunirse de nuevo-respondió Kari a Dagomon mientras dejaba a Tk con N y se acercaba a él.

-Maldición ustedes ya me tienen harto, pero no importa el digimon de ese niño sigue bajo mi control te acabare utilizando el digimon de tu amigo ¡acabala BlackSeraphimon!-el digimon se dirigió hacia la niña para atacarla en ese momento la luz sagrada que la rodeaban lo detuvo impidiéndole moverse.

-Eres muy cruel Dagomon hacerle esto a nuestros seres queridos solo para completar tus egoístas ambiciones ¡no permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a los que amo!-con lágrimas en sus ojos Kari amenazo al malvado digimon y al decir esto el emblema del amor comenzó a brillar intensamente el emblema del valor de Tk también brillo dirigiendo ambos su luz hacia la placa del altar con lo que el ultimo guardián quedo libre al fin.

-El digimon era una enorme ave roja con seis alas su apariencia era imponente en ese momento también Chinlongmon llego al altar después de haber derrotado a Arkadimon y llegaron al lugar también los otros dos guardianes.

-Aquí se acabó todo Dagomon es imposible que puedas contra todos nosotros-dijo Baihumon.

-Pero primero unamos nuestras fuerzas para purificar al digimon de Tk-Chinlongmon utilizo el poder de todos los guardianes para liberar al digimon del poder de la oscuridad con lo regreso a su forma de Patamon y cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Kari.

-Las cosa habían cambiado drásticamente a favor de los niños, Dagomon no tenía a donde escapar.

-No importa se les olvida que yo fui el que los sello esto es mejor, así acabare con todos ustedes de una vez-decía Dagomon desafiante pero la realidad era que estaba muy débil, la luz sagrada de Kari lo había afectado más de lo que se imaginaba.

-Con eso los cuatro Digimons guardianes lanzaron sus ataques contra Dagomon quien resulto muy lastimado por ellos.

-Este será el golpe definitivo-Baihumon se acercó a Dagomon para darle el golpe de gracia pero…

-¡Explosión absorbente!-un ataque se dirigió hacia Baihumon quien casi fue alcanzado por él.

-¡Parallelmon!-dijo Kari asustada.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar niños elegido, no esperaba menos de los cuatro guardianes le han causado un gran daño a mi socio.

-Has venido a ayudarme, gracias después de todo sin mí no podrías cumplir tu deseo-le dijo un malherido Dagomon.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto-Parallelmon se dio la vuelta hacia Dagomon y uso su técnica contra el absorbiéndolo en su cuerpo.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡NO!

-Creo que debo de darles las gracias, aunque no lo pareciera Dagomon era muy poderoso por eso necesitaba debilitarlo para hacer esto, ahora el poder de Dagomon es mío.

-Entonces todo el tiempo pensabas traicionarlo-dijo Kari indignada.

-Por supuesto, como creen que un digimon de mi nivel se rebajaría a seguir las órdenes de alguien como él pero ahora debo deshacerme de ustedes para poder seguir con mis planes desaparezcan-Parallelmon había aumentado mucho sus poderes, de un solo golpe logro derribar a los cuatro guardianes dejándolos fuera de combate.

-Ahora es tu turno, niña un poder como el tuyo me sería muy útil ¡Explosión absorbente!-el ataque iba dirigido a Kari de repente alguien la quito de allí rápidamente.

-¿Tk?

-Hola-dijo el joven que aún no se había recuperado del todo.

-Que tierno si quieren desaparecer juntos está bien los absorberé a los dos ¡Explosión absorbente!

-Tk no tenía fuerzas para moverse, Kari no lo dejaría allí solo, lo único que pudieron hacer es abrazarse fuertemente pero…

-Aaaaaah.

-Kari abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a Davis recibiendo el ataque por ellos.

-Davis ¿porque?-dijo Tk sorprendido.

-Me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado tú eres el que debe proteger a Kari no solo porque Tai te lo dijo sino que eso es lo que ella quiere, lo mejor que puedo hacer para remediar el daño que he hecho es protegerlos a los dos para que salven este mundo, lo siento-el joven desapareció poco a poco hasta que fue completamente absorbido.

-Vaya ustedes los humanos no dejan de asombrarme, sacrificarse de esa forma no tiene sentido aun puedo absorberlos-Parallelmon se preparó para lanzar su ataque una vez más pero de repente del cielo cayo un enorme cristal que golpeo al digimon, luego de eso los cuatro guardianes despertaron y tomando a los niños se fueron de ese lugar, después de un rato Parallelmon salió de los escombros lastimado aunque no demasiado.

-Escaparon, bueno no importa.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Tk se despertó en una habitación en un lugar extraño.

-Veo que ya despertaste-le dijo una voz que le sonó conocida.

-Ah ¡N! ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Kari?

-Tranquilízate ella está bien los cuatro guardianes nos trajeron aquí después de escapar de Parallelmon es una pequeña aldea, estaremos seguros aquí.

-Y ¿Davis?

-No pudimos hacer nada, pero por lo menos salvamos al digimon de Tai que él había estado usando ya está en el mundo humano.

-Ya veo eso es un alivio, pero las cosas se pusieron más difíciles ahora que Parallelmon tiene los poderes de Dagomon, ni siquiera los cuatro guardianes pudieron contra el ¿qué haremos ahora N?-Tk estaba muy frustrado por todo lo que había ocurrido N guardo silencio por un rato y luego le dijo:

-Por ahora solo podemos esperar aquí, los cuatro guardianes dijeron que vendrían por nosotros cuando hubieran preparado algo.

-Ahora que ustedes están libres es momento de que hable personalmente con los niños tráiganlos aquí.

-Un misterioso ser ordena a los guardianes llevar a los niños ante el ¿quién será y como podrá ayudar a los niños en su misión?


	17. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 17

Capítulo 17: ¡Una Cita en el Digimundo!

-Los niños han pasado algún tiempo en una ciudad del Digimundo, mientras, se recuperan de sus heridas tanto físicas como emocionales. el lugar es muy tranquilo.

-Ya llevamos varios días esperando ¿porque se tardaran tanto los guardianes?-se preguntaba Kari mientras veía el paisaje a lo lejos.

-Es cierto aunque hemos estado tranquilos aquí es un poco aburrido no hacer nada emocionante-respondió N a su amiga.

-Ah ¡ya se!- exclamo Tk detrás de ellas a lo que se sorprendieron y voltearon.

-¿Qué pasa Tk?-pregunto Kari.

-¿Recuerdas el día que venimos al Digimundo? quedamos en ir a celebrar el resultado de los exámenes ¿no?-respondió el joven muy emocionado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas sí, es cierto, en ese momento llego N y nos interrumpió-agrego Kari mirando a N un tanto molesta.

-Ahora no me echaran la culpa de que no tuvieran su cita a mi ¿verdad? les recuerdo que ustedes estuvieron dispuestos a venir nadie los obligo.

-Hehe es broma N no te enojes-dijo Kari a su amiga mientras sonreía.

-Está bien, ¿pero a qué viene que recuerdes eso Tk?-pregunto N al joven.

-Bueno, como no tuvimos nuestra cita en ese momento y como tenemos tiempo libre pensé que sería un buen momento para hacerlo ¿Qué te parece Kari?

-Ah que buena idea-contesto ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Que bien yo también quiero ir-dijo Patamon a lo lejos pero fue detenido por Salamon y N la cual le tapo la boca.

-Eh ¿dijiste algo Patamon?-pregunto Tk, mientras se iba a voltear para ver a su compañero Salamon se lo impidió y dijo:

-El no dijo nada, vayan diviértanse.

-Una vez los niños se hubieron alejado un poco N soltó a Patamon.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me detuvieron?-pregunto el pequeño digimon muy molesto.

-¿No lo entiendes Patamon? Tk y Kari desean pasar un tiempo a solas y creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado se lo merecen-explico Salamon a su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

-Ah ya veo, lo siento no era mi intención-dijo el digimon apenado.

-Y bien, ¿Qué haremos en nuestra primera cita oficial?-pregunto Kari muy emocionada.

-Eh bueno… yo pensaba que sería buena idea ir al parque que hay en esta ciudad-respondió el joven muy sonrojado.

-Umh ¿un parque? está bien vamos-la joven lo tomo de la mano mientras corría y ambos se dirigieron hacia el parque.

-Al llegar se dirigieron a muchos juegos del parque luego fueron a un punto elevado del parque para ver la puesta del sol.

-Es muy bonita y tranquila esta ciudad ¿no?-pregunto Kari mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Tk.

-Sí… K…Kari quiero preguntarte algo, sé que a estas alturas es un poco tonto pero debo de hacerlo, nunca he tenido el valor para decírtelo con palabras así que necesito hacerlo de la forma correcta, debo preguntarte y escuchar la respuesta directo de tu boca… ¿quiero saber si soy yo el dueño de tu corazón?

-Umh en serio pues…déjame pensar… tú has estado junto a mí apoyándome desde que éramos pequeños, siempre has cuidado de mi cuando mi hermano no estaba y aun sigues haciéndolo. Tus hermosos ojos azules siempre he sentido que me han estado viendo y son algo que atesoro, reflexionando en eso puedo decirte que ¡sí! tú eres el dueño de mi corazón, eras la única persona con la que deseo estar siempre.

-Ambos jóvenes se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Kari estaba hipnotizada en la hermosura de los ojos azules del joven, no era menos para Tk al ver los ojos ambarinos de la joven después de verse fijamente por un rato ambos cerraron sus ojos y sin más se dieron un tierno beso.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo-dijo Tk mientras apoyaba su frente en la de la joven y colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas, todo era felicidad pero de repente escucharon una voz a lo lejos que los llamaba.

-¡Tk!, ¡Kari!

-Ah es N.

-Vaya, al fin los encontramos, tenemos noticias de los guardianes, pronto estarán de regreso-dijo N y luego se percató de que los jóvenes estaban tomados de la mano por lo que pregunto con una sonrisa:

-¿Que estaban haciendo? Eh.

-Los jóvenes se sonrojaron y empezaron a balbucear sin que se les entendiera nada:

-Este… nosotros… pues…veras…-decían los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ah por cierto N después de todo este tiempo casi lo olvido, muchas gracias, si no fuera por ti Parallelmon nos habría absorbido a ambos-le dijo Tk a N para cambiar de tema a lo que ella se hizo como que no entendió nada de lo que decía.

-¿De qué hablas? cuando escapamos yo estaba inconsciente también por los ataques de Parallelmon.

-Entonces el gran cristal que detuvo a Parallelmon ¿no lo hiciste tú? pero se parecía mucho al muro de cristal con que nos protegiste la otra vez-pregunto Kari extrañada.

-¿Gran cristal? No sé de qué me hablan pero eso ya no importa lo importante es que logramos escapar ¿no?-N se puso nerviosa al oír lo que Tk y Kari le decían, la situación había cambiado, ahora N era la interrogada pero antes de que los niños le hicieran más preguntas en la entrada de la ciudad se escuchó una gran explosión.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijeron todos mientras se dirigían a ir a ver lo que pasaba, al llegar un enorme y horrible digimon estaba atacando a los Digimons de la ciudad.

-Hahahaha de verdad creyeron que podrían esconderse de Parallelmon-sama, yo soy Metamormon he venido a destruir esta aldea y a los niños elegidos vamos díganme dónde están esos niños y tal vez les perdone la vida.

-Y crees que te lo diremos esos niños son la última esperanza del Digimundo no permitiremos que los lastimes.

-Bien, si así lo quieren ¡mueran!-el digimon lanzo un ataque desde sus manos para eliminar a los pequeños digimon.

-¡QUE!-Metamormon no lo podía creer su ataque había sido teniendo al disiparse la pantalla de polvo pudo ver a los tres niños protegiendo a los Digimons con uno de los campos de N.

-¿Por qué salieron? los cuatro guardianes nos pidieron que los protegiéramos a toda costa no deberían haber venido.

-Eso es imposible después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros no podemos permitir que un digimon como el destruya su ciudad.

-Hahahaha había escuchado que ustedes eran tan tontos como para arriesgar sus vidas por Digimons como estos pero esto es ridículo no tienen oportunidad contra mi-Metamormon empezó a transformarse y tomo la forma de un digimon que ellos ya habían visto antes BlackWarGreymon.

-Con que esa es la habilidad de Metamormon pero ¿Por qué eligió a BlackWarGreymon?-pregunto N.

-Son ordenes de Parallelmon-sama dijo que para él sería más cómodo ser mi compañero si tenía esta forma.

-¿Para él? ¿De quién hablas?

-De mi-lo niños escucharon detrás de ellos una voz familiar al voltear vieron ante ellos a Davis.

-D…Davis pero ¿cómo? ¿Porque estas peleando para Parallelmon de nuevo?

-Los niños se enfrentaran de nuevo a Davis como un peligroso enemigo ¿qué les esperara en esta difícil batalla?


	18. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 18

Capítulo 18: El ataque de Davis

-D…Davis pero ¿cómo? ¿Porque estas peleando para Parallelmon de nuevo?-pregunto Tk muy sorprendido al joven.

-Ese no es tu asunto niño elegido mi misión es destruirlos para el bien de Parallelmon-sama.

-¿Podrá ser? Davis ¿sabes quién soy sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Kari al joven.

-Ni lo sé ni me interesa mi único objetivo es acabar con ustedes vamos BlackWarGreymon-el digimon obedeció las órdenes del niño atacando a todos por lo que N volvió a utilizar el muro de cristal para repeler el ataque.

-Lo sabía-dijo Kari-Salamon tenemos que ayudar a Davis, Tk ¿crees que tú y N podrían detener a BlackWarGreymon mientras?

-Ah sí pero que piensas hacer-pregunto Tk un poco molesto al parecer no le agradaba la idea de que ella fuera quien lo ayudara-

-Confía en mí-dijo ella y se fue hacia donde estaba Davis.

-Salamon warp shinka….Angewomon-el ángel digimon tomo a la niña en sus brazos y la llevo encima del edificio donde Davis estaba.

-Bueno no hay otra opción Patamon ¡vamos!

-Patamon warp shinka…MagnaAngemon.

-Tratemos de darle a Kari el tiempo que necesita para ayudar a Davis-dijo N mientras se preparaba para ayudar a Tk.

-(En el edificio)-

-Davis ¿en serio no nos recuerdas?-pregunto Kari al joven quien la miraba con una expresión muy seria para él no era más que su enemigo.

-Kari ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad? Como a nuestros amigos Parallelmon lo está manipulando.

-Sí, y así como ayudamos a nuestros amigos lo haremos con el ¿estas lista Angewomon?

-No será tan sencillo-dijo el mientras una gran oscuridad lo rodeaba.

-Parallelmon no se arriesgara a que lo purifiquemos tan fácil así que lo preparo con esto para impedírnoslo.

(Mientras en la batalla de Tk y Metamormon)

-Maldición parece que las cosas no van bien allá arriba-dijo Tk mientras miraba la oscuridad sobre el edificio.

-Enfócate nosotros tenemos cosas de que preocuparnos aquí, Kari estará bien Angewomon esta con ella-dijo N un tanto molesta porque su compañero se distraía mucho.

-Hahahaha Parallelmon-sama me dijo que tener un compañero de tu lado aumentaría mis poderes pero nunca pensé que fuera tanto ya veo por qué los digimon débiles como tu necesitan de uno.

-Que has dicho-el comentario no le agrado para nada a Tk y tampoco a MagnaAngemon quien se dirigió a atacar al enemigo con su espada Metamormon pensó que lo esquivaría pero la velocidad de MagnaAngemon había aumentado y logro golpearlo.

-Eso es MagnaAngemon mostrémosle el poder de nuestros vínculos.

-Las cosas habían cambiado MagnaAngemon estaba acertando más ataques contra el enemigo.

-Maldición se ha vuelto más fuerte pero si yo también tengo un compañero ¿porque?

-La unión que tienes con Davis es obligada simplemente te alimentas de sus emociones como un paracito, en cambio Tk y MagnaAngemon están conectados por una gran amistad nunca podrás copiar eso Metamormon.

-(en el edificio)-

-Flecha celestial-Angewomon ataco la oscuridad que rodeaba a Davis pero era inútil, no se podían acercar a él.

-¿Qué haremos Angewomon?-preguntaba ella muy preocupada-Tk y los demás dependen de nosotros.

-Ya que no podemos acercarnos deberás utilizar el poder del emblema desde aquí quizás esa luz si pueda llegar hasta él.

-Está bien-la joven saco el emblema de la luz y lo apunto en dirección a Davis como lo pensaron la luz llego hasta el pero al parecer no era suficiente.

-(Batalla de Tk)

-Ah ¿qué es eso?-pregunto Tk al ver la característica luz rosa del emblema de la luz.

-Al parecer Kari está intentando purificar a Davis como a los otros Digimons-dijo N.

-Hahaha es inútil la oscuridad que Parallelmon-sama puso en el será muy difícil de eliminar si esa niña se esfuerza demasiado terminara muriendo.

-¡QUE! Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Kari-como siempre Tk estaba muy preocupado por ella y salió corriendo hacia ese lugar.

-A dónde vas tu enemigo soy yo-BlackWarGreymon salto frente a Tk cortándole el paso en ese momento N lanzo un cristal parecido al que había detenido a Parallelmon pero de menor tamaño.

-Francamente tú no tienes remedio, si se trata de Kari eres capaz de dejar una batalla a medias y salir corriendo tras ella-decía N mientras sonreí y continuaba su ataque contra BlackWarGreymon.

-Gracias N ten cuidado-Tk tomo la mano MagnaAngemon que lo llevo hasta el edificio donde estaba Kari.

-No sé quién eres niña ni cómo eres capaz de hacer esas cosas pero si crees que puedes pelear contra un digimon estás loca.

-Hehehe yo no diría eso ya que yo…tengo lo que se podría llamar la bendición del cielo-al decir eso un cristal enorme como el que cayó sobre Parallelmon golpeo a BlackWarGreymon.

-Creo que eso lo retendrá lo suficiente gracias N-decía Tk mientras seguía volando con MagnaAngemon N le sonrió y se sentó cerca de allí ya que estaba muy cansada.

-¡Kari!

-¡AH! Tk ¿derrotaron a Metamormon?-pregunto Kari al ver a Tk allí

-No, pero digamos que N se encargó de detenerlo y tu ¿cómo vas aquí?

-Nada funciona, la oscuridad que lo rodea es más poderosa que las otras que hemos purificado.

-Niños elegidos deberían darse por vencidos no podrán detener a Parallelmon-sama.

-Nunca nos rendiremos no importa cómo, te regresaremos a la normalidad-Tk estaba muy decidido a ayudar a aquel joven que no hace mucho les había causado muchos problema.

-Eh-Davis solo lo vio con una mirada vacía-entonces inténtenlo-dijo el desafiante extendiendo sus dos brazos.

-Hahahaha no pueden hacer nada ¿verdad? Metamormon levántate y acabemos con esto-el joven ordeno a su digimon que se moviera pero este no respondió a la orden porque aún estaba débil por el ataque anterior.

-Parece que tu amigo no te ayudara por ahora-mientras Tk decía esto vio que a lo lejos venían los cuatro Digimons guardianes.

-Chinlongmon llegaste-dijo Kari muy emocionada.

-Disculpen niños venimos tan pronto como pudimos veo que el otro joven ha vuelto.

-Sí, pero en esta ocasión está siendo controlado completamente por Parallelmon ni siquiera nos recuerda-explico Tk a los Digimons.

-Ya veo, la oscuridad que lo domina es muy fuerte seguramente no pudieron purificarlo ¿verdad?

-Así es, ya lo intente pero fue inútil.

-Creo que eso podría funcionar-dijo Ebonwumon mientras sus compañeros asentían lo que decía.

-Niños utilizaremos el poder de todos los emblemas para purificarlo-en ese momento los cuatro Digimons rodearon al chico la oscuridad a su alrededor se volvió aún más grande con eso los ocho emblemas se distribuyeron con sus respectivos guardianes provocando un gran destello de luz los dos Digimons de los niños perdieron sus evoluciones ya que se estaba utilizando todo el poder de los emblemas.

-Después de un rato la luz se disipó y Davis estaba inconsciente en el suelo rodeado por los guardianes, Tk y Kari corrieron donde él estaba Tk lo cargo en su espalda y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones de la ciudad pero mientras se iba…

-¿Dónde crees que vas con ese niño? Él le pertenece a Parallelmon-sama así que me lo llevare-dijo Metamormon que se había recuperado un poco del ataque anterior.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de amenazar a nadie-dijo Zhuqiamon mientras lanzaba uno de sus ataques contra el enemigo quien resultó gravemente dañado luego sin dejarlo caer siquiera al suelo Baihumon lo golpeo con sus garras dándole final al malvado digimon.

-Muy bien se acabó, ahora debemos llevar a este niño para que lo atiendan-dijo Chinlongmon.

-(En la habitación)-

-Ah ¿dónde estoy?-Davis se despertó confundido no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido.

-Veo que ya despertaste-Tk y Kari estaban sentados a la orilla de la cama estaban alegres de ver que el joven estaba bien.

-Kari, Tk…lo siento-Davis agacho su cabeza para disculparse y dijo: les he causado muchos problemas y en cambio ustedes me salvaron de Parallelmon muchas gracias y discúlpenme.

-Está bien no tienes de que preocuparte estabas siendo engañado por Dagomon y Parallelmon-dijo Kari para tranquilizarlo.

-Pero debes entender que no te puedes quedar aquí Parallelmon debe estar muy molesto porque te liberamos así que si te quedas puedes correr peligro-dijo Tk muy serio.

-Si lo sé-dijo Davis algo triste.

-Por ahora debo de cambiarle los vendajes dentro de poco los guardianes abrirán un portal al mundo humano-N entro en la habitación con una bandeja con vendas y medicamentos.

-Kari, Tk ¿pueden salir?-los niños se extrañaron de que N se ofreciera a cuidarlo pero no preguntaron nada y salieron de la habitación tras salir N cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Hahaha no te preocupes ya estoy bien no necesitas molestarte- dijo Davis con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos has causado muchos problemas no puedo permitir que regreses al mundo humano sin cobrármelo-mientras decía esto N tenía una sonrisa malvado en su rostro desde fuera del cuarto Tk y Kari se quedaron escuchando.

-Oye ¿qué es eso? Espera ¡ahhhh! Arde, arde.

-(unos minutos después)-

-El portal está listo-dijo Chinlongmon mientras Davis se acercaba a él, parecía más adolorido que antes de que N lo atendiera.

-Muy bien, creo que esta es la despedida Kari, Tk espero verlos pronto en el mundo humano sabiendo que han salvado este mundo-Tk levanto su pulgar en señal de amistad y Kari levanto su mano para decirle adiós mientras el joven entro en el portal desapareciendo de su vista.

-Ahora es momento de que nosotros continuemos con nuestra misión ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora Chinlongmon?-pregunto Tk mirando al enorme digimon dragón.

-Debemos llevarlos ante la diosa del Digimundo ella les dirá que deben hacer ahora-contesto el directamente.

-¡La diosa del Digimundo!-repitieron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora los niños siguen su camino para salvar el Digimundo ¿Qué aventuras les esperaran adelante?


	19. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 19

Capítulo 19: El secreto de N

-En estos momentos los niños son dirigidos por los guardianes hasta el lugar donde conocerán a la diosa del Digimundo ¿quién será? Y ¿cómo les ayudara a completar su misión?, estas son las preguntas que se hacen los niños mientras viajan sobre la enorme espalda de Ebonwumon.

-Ah por cierto tengo algo que te pertenece Zhuqiamon-dijo Tk mientras buscaba en la bolsa que llevaba consigo.

-Es cierto el orbe, casi había olvidado que lo teníamos, con todo lo que ocurrió no habíamos tenido tiempo de entregarlo-agrego Kari mientras sonreía.

-Impresionante hace tiempo que perdí eso, que gusto que lo encontraran, pero creo que sería bueno que lo conservaran podría serles útil en el futuro tómenlo como mi contribución en la batalla-dijo el gran digimon ave a los jóvenes.

-¿Estás seguro?, pues gracias-Tk volvió a poner el orbe en su bolsa, en ese momento se percató de que N estaba muy callada sentada a lo lejos.

-N ¿te pasa algo?-le pregunto Kari que también acerco junto a Tk.

-N…no es nada-contesto ella, pero se notaba que algo la preocupaba.

-Vamos, con nosotros no puedes tener secretos, cuéntanos ¿qué te preocupa?-dijo Tk tratando de animarla ella se quedó callada y no dijo nada, antes de que los niños pudieran decirle algo más Chinlongmon dijo:

-Hemos llegado este es el castillo de la diosa del Digimundo-frente a ellos estaba un enorme castillo blanco que brillaba intensamente, los niños no se dieron cuenta en que momento pero el lugar donde estaban no era precisamente el Digimundo todo lo que se podía ver era un cielo azul y algunas nubes alrededor del gran castillo.

-¿Qué es este lugar ya no estamos en el Digimundo?-pregunto Tk al ver a su alrededor.

-Claro que seguimos en el Digimundo, este lugar es un espacio especial que la diosa preparo para poder hablar con ustedes tranquilamente-respondió Ebonwumon al joven.

-ah ya veo es como el lugar donde nos ocultamos con Piximon la otra vez-agrego Kari.

-Asi es, entremos al castillo allí sabrán lo que deben hacer de ahora en adelante-Baihumon se acercó a la puerta del gran castillo, la cual se abrió de inmediato todos entraron y caminaron por aquel inmenso castillo hasta llegar a una gran habitación donde había una gran maquina blanca con una forma extraña.

-¿Que es esa cosa?-pregunto Patamon con un tono un tanto grosero.

-Más respeto pequeño digimon "esa cosa" como tú la llamas, es la diosa del Digimundo-respondió Zhuqiamon algo molesto, con eso en la parte superior de la maquina una especie de visor roja brillo y de la maquina se escuchó una voz femenina que dijo:

-Niños elegidos había estado esperando el momento de vernos en persona, mi nombre es Yggdrasil soy la computadora principal del Digimundo, podría decirse que soy su creadora.

-Entonces tu controlas todo en el Digimundo cómo es posible que permitas que todas esas cosas malas pasen-pregunto Tk a la enorme máquina.

-Tk cálmate-Kari puso su mano en el hombro de Tk para tranquilizarlo.

-L…lo siento es que todos los problemas que los Digimons están pasando, debes entender que no es fácil ver lo que ellos sufren y quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo sé, yo principalmente estoy interesada en resolver esta crisis, por eso envié por ustedes los únicos capaces de ayudarnos, ustedes y los Digimons que los acompañan son nuestra última esperanza, cuando Dagomon apareció hice los preparativos para traer a los ocho niños elegidos de vuelta sin embargo, Dagomon capturo a todos los Digimons elegidos antes de que pudiéramos traerlos, también sello a los guardianes imponiendo su poder de la oscuridad en el Digimundo lo cual hizo imposible traerlos a todos.

-Eso ya nos lo había explicado N, pero entonces ¿cómo es que lograron liberar a Salamon y Patamon y Traernos a nosotros?-pregunto Kari.

-De esa misión se encargó Norn quien salvo a sus dos Digimons antes de que Dagomon los eliminara-contesto Yggdrasil a la joven.

-¿Norn?-pensaron los dos niños-

-Ese es mi verdadero nombre, logre cumplir mi misión Yggdrasil y he vuelto a casa-dijo N mientras se paraba delante de Yggdrasil.

-¿A casa? ¿De qué hablas N?-Tk estaba muy confundido por lo que N decía-

-Permítanme explicarles, para asegurarme de que ustedes estuvieran seguros en su nueva misión decidí usar mi conciencia para que tomara forma humana de allí nació Norn.

-Entonces N, es decir Norn es Yggdrasil-Kari estaba muy confundida.

-Eso explica las habilidades que N tiene, provienen de ti ¿verdad?-parecía que Tk ya estaba entendiendo todo.

-Así es, como parte de Yggdrasil poseo algunas de sus poderes, sin embargo no soy del todo Yggdrasil soy solo su conciencia, ahora entenderán porque no estaba tan emocionada de volver aquí.

-Ah ¿quieres decir que te unirás de nuevo a Yggdrasil?-dijo Tk sorprendido.

-Exacto, mi misión era traerlos al Digimundo y cuidarlos mientras liberábamos a los cuatro guardianes, mi misión está completa, ahora debo regresar con Yggdrasil y así ustedes recibirán el poder que necesitan para derrotar a Parallelmon.

-P…pero-los niños estaban tristes por la noticia, a pesar de que al principio no se llevaron tan bien con su guía ahora no querían separarse de ella y lo mismo podía decirse de N era el momento de decir adiós N se acercó a Yggdrasil y su cuerpo empezó a brillar.

-Adiós Tk, Kari- una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de N, pero antes de que pudiera unirse a Yggdrasil una gran explosión lanzo a todos lejos de donde estaba Yggdrasil.

-¿Qué pasa?-Tk se incorporó rápidamente y vio que tras la nube de polvo apareció una silueta familiar-

-¿Parallelmon? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-pregunto N al ver al digimon enemigo.

-Hahahahaha pensaron que lograrían engañarme a mí con un truco como este yo puedo viajar entre los mundos un espacio oculto en el Digimundo no es gran cosa para mí, vine aquí para destruirlos pensando que era su nuevo escondite pero me encuentro con esta sorpresa-Parallelmon estaba parado sobre Yggdrasil quien resultó afectada por la explosión-

-¡Quítate de allí!-grito Baihumon mientras se dirigía a atacar a Parallelmon quien con un golpe lo envió lejos.

-Ahora veamos cómo me ayudas tu "explosión absorbente"-Parallelmon dirigió su ataque especial contra Yggdrasil absorbiéndola por completo en poco tiempo.

-N…no puede ser Yggdrasil fue…-los niños y los guardianes no podían creer lo que veían la diosa del Digimundo la única que podía darles el poder para detener a Parallelmon había desaparecido.

-Hahahaha diosa o no está hecha de datos así que para mí no es problema absorberla, ahora veamos qué puedo hacer con ella-la esfera en el pecho de Parallelmon comenzó a brillar y de ella salieron unas enredaderas que atraparon a todos los niños y los guardianes a los cuales ataco con una especie de ataque eléctrico.

-Déjalos-gritaron los pequeños Digimons de los niños que habían podido esquivar el ataque.

-Pequeños Digimons no tiene caso que continúen peleando contra mi ahora con los datos de Yggdrasil soy más que un simple digimon ahora soy un dios-de nuevo la esfera de Parallelmon brillo pero en esta ocasión lanzo muchos cristales que impactaron contra los pequeños Digimons.

-¡Patamon!, ¡Salamon! Los niños no podían más que ver impotentes como sus compañeros eran lastimados por el enemigo.

-N…nunca nos rendiremos-dijo Patamon quien muy mal herido se puso de pie.

-No dejaremos que lastimes a Kari y a los demás-Salamon igualmente lastimada se puso de pie ante el gran enemigo.

-Deténganse por favor, no pueden pelear contra él, mejor salgan de aquí-con lágrimas en su rostro Kari rogaba a los pequeños Digimons que escaparan de aquel lugar, ellos no obedecieron y se lanzaron contra el enemigo en ese momento la esfera de Parallelmon volvió a brillar pero en esta ocasión de una forma muy diferente el resplandor cegó a Parallelmon e hizo que soltara a los niños, al hallarse libres los guardianes tomaron a los tres niños y a sus Digimons y escaparon del lugar, mientras se iban escucharon la voz de Yggdrasil que decía:

-Niños elegidos esto es lo último que puedo hacer por ustedes, por favor salven el Digimundo.

-Al disiparse el resplandor Parallelmon vio que los niños ya no estaban.

-¿De nuevo escaparon? Bueno, no importa, no hay lugar donde se puedan ocultar de mí, pero más importante aún, con este nuevo poder creo que ya estoy listo hahahahaha.

-Las cosas cada vez empeoran más para los niños y para el Digimundo, ¿Cómo podrán salir de esta situación?


	20. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 20

Capítulo 20: La batalla por el futuro: ¡comienza!

-Los niños están destrozados por lo ocurrido con Yggdrasil, después de escapar de Parallelmon con los guardianes fueron al altar del este para planificar lo que harán ahora, pero las cosas no se ven bien.

-¡Maldición! Como es posible que hayamos permitido que Yggdrasil fuera absorbida por Parallelmon-decía Tk muy frustrado mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño.

-Tranquilízate Tk, sé que es difícil pero ninguno de nosotros debe culparse por eso-Kari se acercó a él y puso su mano en la espalda del joven para tranquilizarlo.

-Nosotros también estamos muy afectados por lo sucedido, pero ahora lo más importante es buscar una forma de detener a Parallelmon antes de que las cosas empeoren-les dijo Chinlongmon a los niños.

-Pero que podemos hacer Yggdrasil ya no está y ella era la única que podía darnos el poder para detenerlo-respondió Kari al guardián digimon.

-Tienes razón, pero aún hay una posibilidad ustedes son la última esperanza de nuestro mundo, por eso Yggdrasil-sama se esforzó por salvarlos, ella sabía que mientras ustedes vivan nuestro mundo no estará perdido-respondió Baihumon a la joven.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Tk.

-Detrás de ellos estaba N con una expresión muy seria y dijo: Bebemos ir a enfrentar a Parallelmon.

-Pero Parallelmon es demasiado poderoso ni siquiera los cuatro guardianes pudieron hacerle frente ¿que podríamos hacer nosotros?-pregunto Kari a su amiga.

-Baihumon dijo que Yggdrasil nos salvó porque creía que nosotros seriamos capaces de salvar el Digimundo, debemos hacerlo para no defraudar sus esperanzas-N estaba muy decidida después de todo Yggdrasil era alguien muy importante para ella.

-Tk se puso de pie y con una sonrisa dijo a las dos chichas: tienes razón, no ganaremos nada quedándonos aquí llorando por lo que ocurrió debemos hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos para detener a Parallelmon.

-Esa es la determinación que los hace especiales por la que nosotros y el Digimundo entero confía en ustedes, a pesar de todos las cosas difíciles que han pasado ustedes nunca se han rendido-dijo Ebonwumon para felicitar a los niños.

-Pero aun así no tendría mucho sentido lanzarnos a la batalla así como así debemos planear lo que haremos-dijo Kari con sensatez.

-Ya he pensado en algo-respondió N a la joven-cuando Parallelmon utilizo los poderes de Yggdrasil la esfera en el centro de su pecho brillaba, significa que todos los datos que ha absorbido están en el interior de esa esfera, si de algún modo logramos liberar a Yggdrasil sus poderes disminuirán y podremos obtener el poder para detenerlo-

-Suena como un plan, pero no creo que Parallelmon sea tan descuidado para dejarnos atacar ese punto tan importante de su cuerpo, seguramente lo defenderá a toda costa-agrego Tk a lo que N sugería.

-No tenemos nada más debemos intentarlo o si no el Digimundo y el mundo humano estarán acabados-respondió N muy triste.

-Los niños guardaron silencio por un momento luego de eso Tk dijo: muy bien entonces haremos eso estoy seguro que mientras estemos juntos podremos superar cualquier problema.

-Mientras los niños hablaban la tierra empezó a temblar, a lo lejos se podía ver una gran columna de oscuridad que se expandía por todo el Digimundo.

-Al parecer Parallelmon ya comenzó su plan para unir el Digimundo con el mar de la oscuridad, una vez lo logre no solo será más poderoso sino que también ira por el mundo humano-dijo Zhuqiamon mientras miraba desde lo alto como la oscuridad consumía el Digimundo.

-En ese caso debemos apresúranos seguramente en ese lugar se encuentra el castillo de Parallelmon, pueden llevarnos allí-pregunto Tk a los guardianes.

-Por supuesto, acaso creyeron que los dejaríamos pelear solos estaremos allí para darles todo nuestro apoyo.

-Muy bien ¡vamos!

-(Mientras en el castillo de Parallelmon)-

-Señor tenemos información de que los niños elegidos se dirigen al castillo-dijo uno de los sirvientes de Parallelmon a su amo.

-Muy bien, veo que al fin entendieron que era inútil resistirse y vienen a rendirse y suplicar misericordia de mí, hahahaha.

-Quiere que prepare a algunos Digimons para que los eliminen.

-No, déjalos llegar, un dios como yo no debe de sentir miedo de unas criaturas insignificantes como ellos además quiero que vean como su mundo es consumido por la oscuridad una vez el Digimundo este bajo mi control el mundo humano tendrá el mismo destino.

-Mientras los niños viajan desde lo alto pueden ver como cada vez más zonas del Digimundo eran los altares, la aldea de los Koromons, la ciudad turística, todo estaba siendo cubierto por la oscuridad. Sus rostros reflejan tristeza y a la vez rabia ante su enemigo que ha estado haciendo todo esto una vez llegan al lugar del castillo los niños están listos para enfrentar la última batalla.

-Parallelmon aquí estamos y hemos venido a detenerte-grito Tk desafiando a su enemigo a salir del enorme castillo.

-Hahahaha bienvenidos niños elegidos y también sus Digimons y los guardianes, al lugar que se convertirá en sus tumbas-el gran digimon salió del castillo listo para la batalla su tamaño y sus poderes habían aumentado a causa de la unión del Digimundo con el mar oscuro.

-Yo no diría eso aún tenemos una oportunidad de derrotarte eso es todo lo que necesitamos-respondió Kari muy molesta con el enemigo.

-¿Derrotarme dices? Hahahahaha Que ridículo no solo poseo un gran poder de la oscuridad gracias a que absorbí a Dagomon, también cuento con los poderes de Yggdrasil simplemente no tienen oportunidad contra mí. Sin embargo estoy dispuesto a perdonarles la vida y no destruirlos, si me suplican que los perdone los absorberé y así tendrán el honor de formar parte del ¡ser más poderoso de todos los mundos!

-Hahaha que arrogante te has vuelto, considerando que tus poderes son solo el resultado de haber absorbido los datos de otros-dijo N en un tono burlón a su enemigo.

-Entonces ¿aún creen que pueden detenerme?, muy bien entonces morirán aquí y luego consumiré el mundo humano y todas las demás dimensiones.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Así es, mi objetivo no son solo el mundo humano y el Digimundo o mejor dicho este mundo humano y este Digimundo, hay cientos de mundos algunos parecidos a este otros diferentes, pero lo que todos tienen en común son seres vivos, una vez los una a todos podre absorber los datos de todos ellos y así me convertiré el ser más poderoso que exista.

-Ante los niños Parallelmon hizo aparecer cientos de portales en algunos pudieron ver a otros niños iguales a ellos, en otros veían a otros niños todos luchando por salvar sus respectivos mundos de hecho en uno pudieron ver que luchaban junto con Davis y otros niños.

-Ven todos esos mundos me pertenecerán al final.

-Estás loco al unir todos los mundos crearas un gran caos ¿de qué te servirá tener todo ese poder si todo es destruido por la oscuridad?-pregunto Chinlongmon a su enemigo.

-Que eres sordo ya les he dicho que seré el ser más poderoso, podre controlar la oscuridad para que no lo destruya todo después de todo un dios necesita a quien gobernar ¿no?

-Pues estas mal si crees que te dejaremos hacer eso, nosotros te detendremos y recuperaremos la paz en este mundo-dijo Tk mientras levantaba su digivice el cual empezó a brillar Kari hizo lo mismo con lo que sus dos Digimons evolucionaron.

-Patamon warp shinka...MagnaAngemon.

-Salamon warp shinka…Angewomon.

-Veo que no se darán por vencidos, bueno si quieren aprender por las malas…tendré que demostrarles lo grande de mi poder.

-La batalla decisiva por el futuro de ambos mundos no, de todos los mundos ha empezado ¿cómo lograran los niños derrotar a este difícil enemigo?

N/A: Muy pronto los Digimons de los niños alcanzaran el nivel mega, si se preguntan porque doy esta información es porque quisiera su opinión sobre en que digimon debería evolucionar MagnaAngemon, como sabrán tiene otra evolución aparte de Seraphimon llamada Dominimon, así que me gustaría que ustedes lo lectores me dieran su opinión sobre en cuál de las dos les gustaría que evolucionara agradeceré mucho su opinión.


	21. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 21

Capítulo 21: El terrible poder de Parallelmon

-La batalla decisiva por el futuro de ambos mundos contra Parallelmon está a punto de empezar ¿qué peligros les esperan a los niños?

-Recuerden el plan, nuestro objetivo es la esfera del pecho de Parallelmon-dijo Tk a sus compañeros mientras los dejaban en un lugar seguro y se acercaban a atacar a su enemigo.

-Niños tontos este será su fin-decía Parallelmon mientras de su esfera salían un gran número de enredaderas, los Digimons guardianes y los de los niños lograron esquivarlas sin problema en esta ocasión pero el ataque no termino allí las enredaderas regresaron y estuvieron a punto de atrapar a MagnaAngemon-

-Cuidado detrás de ti-dijo Angewomon a su compañero mientras lanzaba una de sus flechas contra las enredaderas, el ataque logro desvanecerlas salvando al digimon ángel.

-Gracias-dijo el mientras se acercaba volando hacia donde ella y luego dijo: como lo pensamos no será fácil acercarse a esa esfera debemos planear una forma de detenerlo para lanzar un ataque.

-Creo que en eso podemos ayudar, detendremos a Parallelmon para que ustedes puedan lanzar un ataque directo a la esfera-sugirió Chinlongmon a los ángeles Digimons a lo que Angewomon dijo:

-Pero hay que tener cuidado puede ser muy peligroso debemos pensarlo bien.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero es la única forma de detenerlo, Chinlongmon y Baihumon encárguense de atraparlo, los demás lanzaremos un ataque conjunto hacia la esfera-recomendó MagnaAngemon a lo que todos asintieron.

-Así Chinlongmon y Baihumon se dirigieron donde Parallelmon quien intento repelerlos con sus enredaderas los dos guardianes las esquivaron, luego Chinlongmon se enrollo en el cuerpo de Parallelmon para inmovilizarlo, Baihumon lo sujeto con sus enormes garras también, pero Parallelmon no se quedó tranquilo con las enredaderas golpeaba a los guardianes para que estos lo soltaran.

-Ahora ataquen la esfera-ordeno Baihumon a sus compañeros a lo que los cuatro lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo.

-¡Flecha celestial!/ ¡Excaliburst! / ¡Onda de dragón doble! / ¡Fuego de fénix!

-Los cuatro ataques dieron contra Parallelmon, específicamente en su esfera, de la nube de polvo salieron Chinlongmon y Baihumon afortunadamente ilesos.

-Lo consiguieron-dijo Tk al ver que el plan había funcionado pero de la columna de polvo una voz dijo:

-¿Exactamente que consiguieron?- al disiparse la nube pudieron ver a Parallelmon efectivamente estaba muy lastimado por el ataque, la esfera de su pecho estaba rota pero a pesar de eso se le veía muy tranquilo.

-Si creyeron que con eso sería suficiente para detenerme están muy equivocados-mientras decía esto los niños y sus compañeros pudieron ver con asombro como la esfera se regeneraba, igualmente las demás heridas que tenia se sanaron.

-Se los dije ahora soy un dios es ridículo pensar que yo pueda morir.

-N…no puede ser, se puede regenerar, ahora ¿qué haremos?-Kari estaba impactada por la habilidad de su enemigo, de hecho todos estaban asombrados de ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Sin duda ha asimilado gran parte del poder de Yggdrasil no será sencillo derrotarlo ahora-dijo N con una expresión de rabia en su rostro.

-Pero que podemos hacer, si no podemos romper esa esfera ¿cómo sacaremos a Yggdrasil de allí?-pregunto Tk a la joven.

-Hahahaha no hay forma ahora no podrán hacer nada, ríndanse de una vez para poder continuar con mi plan-decía Parallelmon mientras se burlaba de los niños.

-Los niños cayeron de rodillas ante su enemigo rendidos al ver que ya no podían hacer nada más.

-Veo que ya entendieron lo ridículo que es seguir luchando a pesar de que ya no tienen ninguna esperanza bueno acabare con su miseria ahora mismo… ¡Explosión Absorbente!- los niños y sus Digimons ni siquiera trataron de esquivar el ataque fueron absorbidos por Parallelmon pero parecía no importarles.

-Hahahahaha se acabó ahora el Digimundo y el mundo humano serán míos, guardianes si no quieren tener el mismo destino que esos niños deberían suplicarme en este momento que los perdone ah ¿Por qué se les ve tan calmados?-preguntó Parallelmon confundido

-¿En serio crees que ya ganaste? ¿No te parece extraño que los niños no se hayan resistido a ser absorbidos?-respondió Baihumon con tono irónico

-¿Qué quieres decir? Ah ¿no me digas que planean destruirme desde adentro? que estúpido plan, una vez estén dentro de mi cuerpo no hay forma de que pueden hacerme daño, pero si todavía quieren jugar está bien, me divertiré un rato con ustedes y luego acabare con el mundo humano.

-(Dentro de la esfera de Parallelmon)-

-Parece que funciono estamos dentro-dijo Tk mientras despertaba en una pequeña esfera transparente.

-¿Este es el interior de la esfera de Parallelmon? es extraño-agrego Kari.

-Debemos encontrar a Yggdrasil-dijo N a sus compañeros mientras rompía la esfera en donde estaba con uno de sus cristales e hizo lo mismo con sus amigos.

-Sí, pero ¿dónde están MagnaAngemon y Angewomon?-pregunto Kari mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Aquí están-dijo N señalando dos esferas.

-Perdieron sus evoluciones, seguramente Parallelmon esta absorbiendo su poder para hacerse mas fuerte debemos encontrar a Yggdrasil para salir de aquí-menciono Tk mientras tomaba en sus brazos a su compañero quien estaba inconsciente.

-Y como tienen pensado salir de aquí-pregunto alguien detrás de los niños la voz parecía conocida, al voltearse los niños vieron una gran esfera en ella estaba Dagomon que fue absorbido por Parallelmon tiempo atrás.

-Pero miren esto si es Dagomon que sorpresa verte aquí- dijo N en tono burlón al ver al que antes fue su gran enemigo humillado y derrotado dentro de Parallelmon.

-Puede que haya perdido, pero por lo menos desde aquí veré como la oscuridad consume todo, mi sueño se hará realidad al final, pero ustedes no tendrán tanta suerte una vez atrapados aquí no hay forma de salir su plan es valiente pero lastimosamente para ustedes no funcionara.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso, mientras sigamos luchando juntos podremos habrá esperanza-dijo Tk mientras seguía buscando la esfera de Yggdrasil.

-Ah, aquí esta-dijo Kari quien a lo lejos levantaba las manos para que la vieran sus amigos.

-Mientras los niños se acercaban a Yggdrasil escucharon la voz de Parallelmon.

-Hahahaha, que inocentes son ¿piensan que por haber entrado aquí y encontrar a Yggdrasil tienen alguna posibilidad de derrotarme?

-En ese momento Parallelmon apareció ante los niños.

-Debo de reconocer que son valientes, dejarse absorber solo por la mínima posibilidad de poder liberar a Yggdrasil es admirable, pero no hay forma de que puedan salir de aquí.

-¿Sabes? ya me estoy aburriendo de oír esas palabras, Yggdrasil reacciona debemos de salir de aquí-grito N a la enorme máquina.

-Con eso el visor rojo en la parte superior brillo y Yggdrasil pudo ver a los niños parados frente a ella.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Porque están aquí? Acaso perdimos-se preguntaba Yggdrasil al ver a los niños en el interior de Parallelmon.

-No, aun no, pero tenemos que sacarte de aquí o si no será imposible derrotar a Parallelmon así que hemos venido a liberarte.

-Que ridículo ¿piensan que podrán contra mí? miren-Parallelmon les mostro a los niños el exterior de su cuerpo pudieron ver a los cuatro guardianes estaban muy malheridos.

-Ahora ven que no hay ninguna esperanza absorberé sus datos por completo para que así dejen de estorbar-Parallelmon se paró frente a los niños en ese momento Yggdrasil destruyo la esfera donde estaba y atrapo a Parallelmon dentro de un enorme cristal junto con ella.

-¿Qué?… ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Niños elegidos ustedes me han demostrado lo poderosos que son sus sentimientos su valor, amistad, esperanza y luz son sus cualidades más grandes por favor cuiden del Digimundo, Norn te encargo todo a ti.

-¿De que hablas Yggdrasil? ya estas libre salgamos de aquí todos-dijo N mientras lloraba por Yggdrasil al parecer la conexión que tenía con ella le permitía saber lo que planeaba hacer.

-Tk y Kari estaban confundidos ¿que pretendía hacer Yggdrasil? ¿Por qué N estaba tan triste? en ese momento Yggdrasil dijo:

-Aquí se acabara todo, me autodestruiré junto contigo Parallelmon francamente no quería llegar a esto pero no tengo otra opción, niños no se preocupen por mi después de todo soy la diosa del Digimundo es mi deber cuidar de el-al decir esto los niños fueron rodeados por un cristal en el que fueron sacados del cuerpo de Parallelmon.

-(Fuera de Parallelmon)-

-Niños están aquí pero ¿dónde está Yggdrasil?-pregunto un malherido y débil Chinlongmon a lo que los niños guardaron silencio, luego vieron a Parallelmon actuar extraño.

-Maldita Yggdrasil entonces te sacare de mi cuerpo antes de que te destruyas-eso dijo pero ya era tarde con una gran explosión el temible enemigo desapareció de la vista de los niños.

-El rostro de los niños mostraba una gran tristeza Yggdrasil había tenido que sacrificarse para detener a su enemigo al ver su tristeza para tratar de animarlos N dijo:

-No estén tristes con esto todo se acabó el Digimundo estará en paz nuevamente.

-Los niños la miraron y sonrieron a pesar de lo tristes que estaban por Yggdrasil era bueno saber que la paz volverían al Digimundo, sin embargo algo extraño ocurría, la oscuridad que cubría el Digimundo aún no desaparecía de hecho parecía estar reuniéndose en el lugar donde había desaparecido Parallelmon.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Patamon señalando una extraña esfera de color negro a lo lejos. Los niños se acercaron para examinarla al llegar vieron que la oscuridad se estaba acumulando en ella y cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si ya derrotamos a Parallelmon ¿porque la oscuridad no desaparece?-dijo Tk mientras veía la enorme esfera de oscuridad, luego de entre ella salió de nuevo su enemigo pero en esta ocasión su aspecto era distinto ahora era completamente negro.

-No puedo creer que haya tenido que recurrir a esto por su culpa ¿cómo es posible que ustedes me causen tantos problemas?

-No es posible esta absorbiendo la toda la oscuridad del mar de la oscuridad si sigue así podría causar aún más daño que antes, si no logra controlarlo se convertirá en un ser que destruirá todo cuanto existe-dijo Chinlongmon al ver lo que Parallelmon estaba haciendo.

-Debemos detenerlo, Patamon estás listo-

-¡Si! Patamon Warp shinka…MagnaAngemon.

-Salamon ayudemos también-

-Salamon warp shinka…Angewomon

-¡Excaliburst!/ ¡Flecha celestial!

-Los Digimons atacaron a su enemigo pero sin mucho resultado, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era tan grande que sus ataques no podían ni tocarlo.

-Hahahaha nunca me detendrán con esos ataques, una vez absorba toda esta oscuridad podre ir al mundo humano.

-No si te detenemos aquí-dijo Tk a su enemigo.

-Inténtenlo, ahora que Yggdrasil no esta no tienen nada para detenerme.

-Te equivocas, Yggdrasil no ha muerto ella sigue con vida en el legado que ha dejado-al decir esto el cuerpo de N comenzó a brillar y su ropa cambio ahora llevaba un traje blanco en su espalda se podían ver seis pequeñas alas como las de un hada en su mano derecha tenía un largo bastón.

-N es increíble, entonces ¿ahora tú eres la nueva diosa del Digimundo?-dijo Kari a su amiga, quien asintió con una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a Parallelmon y dijo:

-Mientras este aquí no permitiré que hagas con el Digimundo lo que quieras, te detendremos Parallelmon utilizando el poder que Yggdrasil no ha confiado.

-N extendió su bastón, dos luces salieron de él y si dirigieron hacia los dos Digimons de los niños, los digivice y emblemas de los niños comenzaron a brillar.

-MagnaAngemon shinka…Seraphimon

-Angewomon shinka…Ophanimon

-Los niños han obtenido un nuevo poder para pelear, pero su enemigo también ha aumentado sus poderes, la batalla por el futuro apenas ha comenzado.


	22. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 22

Capítulo 22: Los poderosos ángeles Seraphimon y Ophanimon

-Después de muchos esfuerzos los niños han logrado arrebatarle a Parallelmon el poder de Yggdrasil, N se ha convertido en la nueva diosa del Digimundo y ha concedido a los digimon de los niños el poder de llegar a su máximo nivel, sin embargo la batalla aún no ha terminado…

-Es increíble esa es la forma mega de MagnaAngemon-Tk estaba muy emocionado por lo que veía su amigo ahora había alcanzado su máximo nivel su apariencia era imponente un ángel con diez alas y una armadura azul, en su pecho llevaba el símbolo de La esperanza, el símbolo de su compañero.

-Te ves bien, Ophanimon-dijo Kari a su compañera que a diferencia de Angewomon ahora llevaba una armadura de color azul metálico y dorado, cinco pares de alas de las cuales 4 pares parecían metálicas y las dos de la parte baja como las de su compañero, una gran lanza en su mano derecha y un escudo en la izquierda.

-Este es el poder que nos confió Yggdrasil, ahora la batalla podrá llegar a su final-menciono N mientras se acercaba a los niños.

-Así es, lucharemos para proteger el futuro de todos los mundos-respondió Seraphimon mientras miraba hacia su enemigo.

-Malditos, creen que por haber evolucionado podrán detenerme ahora soy uno con el poder de la oscuridad no hay nada que puedan hacer-de la esfera de Parallelmon salieron muchos lanzas negras que se dirigieron a los niños y sus Digimons pero Ophanimon las bloqueo con su escudo.

-No importa que te hayas unido con la oscuridad nosotros nunca nos rendiremos hasta detenerte-decía Ophanimon mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque apuntando su lanza hacia su enemigo.

-¡Jabalina del Edén!-el ataque dio con éxito en Parallelmon quien resulto muy afectado por el.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que puedan pelear contra mí? ¡Yo soy superior a ustedes!-al decir esto una gran cantidad de oscuridad rodeo a Parallelmon haciendo imposible a los Digimons acercarse con eso de nuevo la esfera de Parallelmon comenzó a brillar y de ella salieron ataques de otros Digimons que los niños habían enfrentado como Lilithmon, Neovandemon y los demás de los sirvientes de Dagomon y Parallelmon, los ataques salían sin control los niños y sus Digimons se alejaran del lugar para no ser alcanzados.

-¿Que rayos está pasando? ¿Cómo es que ahora utiliza los ataques de todos esos Digimons?-se preguntaba Tk mientras volaba en la cabeza de Chinlongmon.

-Seguramente cuando Parallelmon absorbió toda la oscuridad del Digimundo y el mar oscuro también absorbió los datos de todos esos Digimons de la oscuridad-sugirió Zhuqiamon a los niños.

-Mientras hablaban Parallelmon seguía lanzando ataques sin control, se había vuelto loco y estaba destruyendo todo lo que se le atravesaba.

-Pues no importa cómo consiguió esos poderes debemos detenerlo antes de que cause más daño al Digimundo-agrego Kari muy preocupada.

-Tienes razón, vamos Seraphimon.

-Ophanimon también nosotras.

-Los niños y sus Digimons se dirigieron junto con los guardianes y N de nuevo a donde estaba Parallelmon.

-¡Rompedor Divino!/Jabalina del Edén-los dos Digimons ángeles lanzaron sus ataque contra su enemigo logrando causarle un gran daño.

-¡Aaaaahg! ¿Porque? No se supone que un ser superior como yo deba tener problemas para acabar con unos seres insignificantes como ustedes ¿Por qué no puedo destruirlos?-decía Parallelmon mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba a sus rivales.

-Nunca podrás entenderlo Parallelmon, al principio incluso yo no entendía porque estos niños tenían tanto poder como para enfrentar a Digimons como Dagomon pero al pasar todo este tiempo con ellos me di cuenta de que a pesar de que tuvieron que venir solos a este mundo en realidad nunca lo estuvieron, desde el mundo humano sus amigos han estado apoyándolos ellos siempre han recibido el apoyo del mundo humano, eso es lo que hace imposible que puedas derrotarlos, el poder de los vínculos que los unen al mundo humano-respondió N a su enemigo con mucha determinación.

-Vínculos ¿dices? hahahaha no me vengas con esas tonterías ¿cómo podrían simples emociones ser más poderosas que mí? –Parallelmon a pesar de estar lastimado por los ataques de sus rivales se burlaba de lo que N decía.

-Es imposible que alguien como tú lo entienda y como no pareces arrepentirte de lo que has hecho tendremos que destruirte-dijo Seraphimon con mucha seriedad.

-Es una pena que estés tan solo Parallelmon por ello no comprendes el valor de la amistad, el amor y todos los demás sentimientos que los humanos pueden compartir con los Digimons-agrego Ophanimon con una voz muy triste.

-Al decir esto ambos Digimons se prepararon para lanzar un ataque definitivo para acabar con su enemigo.

-¡Siete Cielos!/ ¡Ascensión Santa!

-Uniendo sus manos Seraphimon lanzo 7 esferas de luz que golpearon directamente a Parallelmon y luego del cielo muchos rayos de luz descendieron sobre el causándole más daño, pero a pesar de eso su enemigo se resistía a caer poniéndose de pie les dijo:

-Hahahaha… en ese caso si es gracias a sus amigos en el mundo humano que pueden hacer esto me encargare de destruir de una vez su mundo, síganme si desean verlo por última vez hahahaha.

-Con esto un gran portal al mundo humano se abrió detrás de Parallelmon el cual escapo a través de él.

-¡N…No puede ser! se dirige al mundo humano debemos detenerlo-dijo sorprendida N al ver lo que su enemigo hacia pero ya era demasiado tarde Parallelmon había desaparecido.

-Maldición ¿cómo es posible que se nos haya escapado? debemos ir tras él-dijo Tk muy molesto.

-Tienes razón, no podemos permitir que le haga al mundo humano lo que hizo aquí, además la única forma de reparar el daño en el Digimundo es destruyéndolo así que debemos seguirlo-agrego N quien también estaba molesta con lo ocurrido.

-Muy bien, N ¿crees que puedes crear un portal para seguirlo?-dijo Tk a su amiga, mientras N se disponía a crear el portal Chinlongmon la detuvo y dijo:

-Esperen por favor, hay algo que queremos hacer por ustedes antes de que se vayan, como ya lo saben en el mundo humano están los Digimons de los otros niños elegidos junto con sus compañeros, la ayuda de ellos podría serles muy útil contra Parallelmon por ello queremos entregarles nuestro poder para que ellos puedan evolucionar a sus Digimons.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial-respondió Kari muy emocionada por la noticia.

-¿En serio creen que sea necesario hacer eso? Seraphimon y Ophanimon son muy poderosos-pregunto N a los guardianes.

-Sin duda lo son, pero también Parallelmon se ha vuelto muy fuerte tanto como para soportar todos esos ataques de los dos, el poder de la oscuridad que ha absorbido podría ser demasiado para ellos dos solos así que no les vendría mal una mano-contesto Ebonwumon a N.

-Así es, por ello queremos darles de nuestro poder para que les ayuden Tk podrías mostrarme el orbe que llevas-dijo Zhuqiamon al joven.

-Ah claro-el joven saco el orbe y este comenzó a recibir la energía de los cuatro guardianes.

-Ahora solo deben de utilizar esa luz para que los compañeros de los otros niños evolucionen y les ayuden, por favor tengan mucho cuidado-agrego Baihumon, mientras los niños junto con N se dirigían al portal.

-No se preocupen detendremos a Parallelmon y restauraremos la paz en el Digimundo hasta entonces nos vemos-después de decir eso los niños desaparecieron de la vista de ellos.

-(Camino al mundo humano)-

-N ¿no crees que debiste quedarte en el Digimundo con los guardianes?-pregunto Kari a su amiga.

-No, no puedo dejar que ustedes se enfrenten a Parallelmon solos quiero estar allí cuando pague por lo que le hizo a Yggdrasil, ya estamos a punto de llegar prepárense posiblemente Parallelmon ya causo un caos en su mundo.

-Los dos jóvenes asintieron y al pasar por un arco de luz se vieron en el mundo humano pero no se veía nada extraño.

-¿P…pero que pasa aquí? ¿Dónde está Parallelmon?

-Después de una dura batalla contra Parallelmon de la cual salió huyendo al mundo humano los niños regresan a su mundo para impedirle causar caos también allí, sin embargo al llegar ven sorprendidos que nada ha cambiado ¿Dónde se encontrara su enemigo y que será lo que planea?

N/A: En agradecimiento a sus comentarios decidí publicar dos capítulos de una vez espero que los hayan disfrutado. De nuevo gracias a todos por sus sugerencias y comentarios me alegra mucho que mi fic les guste, veo que ha cumplido el propósito para el cual lo cree, como notaran la serie sufrirá un cambio en cuanto al número de personajes espero que lo que haga les siga gustando.

¡Nos vemos!


	23. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 23

Capítulo 23: ¡Reunión!

-Después de una dura batalla contra los niños elegidos Parallelmon escapo hacia el mundo humano amenazando con destruirlo, Tk, Kari y N van tras él esperando lo peor para el mundo humano pero al llegar los niños se llevan una sorpresa…

-¿P…pero que pasa aquí?-Tk no entendía lo que pasaba, esperaban ver el caos causado por Parallelmon en cuanto llegaran pero sin embargo todo se veía normal como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Podrá ser que el daño que sufrió Parallelmon fuera tan grande que murió antes de llegar?-sugirió Kari ante la extraña situación.

-No, aunque estaba muy débil sabía que podría escapar tranquilamente al mundo humano además el Digimundo sigue sintiendo los efectos de la oscuridad de Parallelmon así que estoy segura que él, continua con vida-respondió N a la pregunta de la joven con una expresión muy seria.

-Entonces ¿se está escondiendo en algún lugar?-Pregunto Patamon mientras se posaba en la cabeza de Tk.

-Es probable, seguramente necesita recuperarse de la batalla antes de iniciar sus planes aquí-dijo N.

-En estos momentos lo mejor que podemos hacer es avisar a los demás de lo ocurrido-sugirió Tk a sus compañeras a lo que las dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Mientras caminaban en dirección a la casa de Kari para avisarle a Tai y los demás notaron que toda la gente los miraba extrañados, creyendo que era por sus Digimons los niños rápidamente entraron en un callejón para ocultarse, pero al rato se dieron cuenta que les faltaba uno de sus integrantes.

-Eh ¿dónde está N?-pregunto Kari viendo a todas partes para encontrarla, en ese momento oyeron un grito de N.

-¡Déjenme en paz!-al salir de su escondite los niños vieron a un grupo de personas rodeand tomándole fotos como si fuera una atracción turística, las personas estaban extrañadas por la curiosa vestimenta de la joven, se podía escuchar comentarios como: esa es una ropa muy extraña ¿Sera un cosplay? ¿De qué serie será?

-La han confundido con un cosplay-dijo Tk con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-No es momento para reírse hay que ayudarla-le reclamo Kari al chico y lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al grupo de personas.

-¡N por aquí!-grito Kari a la joven que se sintió aliviada de verlos y corrió donde ellos.

-Hey esperen, queremos tomarle más fotografías-replico molesto un joven detrás de N.

-Creo que sería mejor correr ¿no?-sugirió Tk a lo que los tres jóvenes huyeron rápido y se escondieron en un callejón perdiendo a sus perseguidores.

-El mundo humano es más peligroso que el Digimundo-decía N mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Parece que N llamo mucho la atención-menciono Kari mientras se reía de lo sucedido.

-Hey ¿no me dijiste que no debíamos reírnos?-reclamo Tk ante las burlas de Kari.

-No, yo dije no era el momento para hacerlo-respondió la joven inocentemente.

-¡Pues este tampoco lo es!-grito N muy molesta y agrego: ¿Qué les pasa a los humanos? ¿Que están locos?

-Bueno no puedes culparlos por notarte, la ropa que llevas ahora es más llamativa que la anterior-dijo Tk para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-No es mi culpa, esta es la ropa que apareció desde que adquirí los poderes de Yggdrasil.

-Eso es cierto, pero ¿no habrá una forma de ocultarla para que no vuelva a suceder esto?

-No se los poderes de Yggdrasil no vienen con manual ¿sabes?

-Genial ahora debemos buscar una forma de llegar a casa de Kari sin llamar TANTO la atención-dijo Tk sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con TANTO? ¿A qué viene ese tonito?-pregunto N molesta.

-No, nada, nada hehehe-contesto Tk muy nervioso ante la mirada de N.

-Bueno dejémonos de juegos y sigamos nuestro camino a casa de Kari-sugirió N para dar por terminado el asunto.

-Luego de un rato escondiéndose de cualquier persona, al fin los niños llegaron a casa de Kari, no parecía haber nadie así que entraron, inmediatamente Tk se dispuso a llamar a los demás por teléfono, mientras N y Kari fueron a la habitación de ella para buscarle algo que pudiera usar.

-Hola mama que pasa-respondió Tai a su celular al ver que la llamada era de su casa.

-Hola Tai soy Tk.

-Tk pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estás?-respondió el joven sorprendido por lo que oía.

-Estamos en tu casa es complicado de explicar, hemos regresado del Digimundo pero necesitamos hablar con todos así que regresa a casa en cuanto puedas yo me encargare de avisar a los demás.

-Está bien, estaré allí muy pronto.

-Así Tk aviso a todos para que se reunieran en casa de Tai poco después se fijó en el reloj eran las 10 de la mañana, habían transcurrido 3 horas desde que viajaron al Digimundo pero según sus cálculos había pasado 6 meses en el Digimundo, el joven se quedó muy pensativo viendo el reloj por un largo rato pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kari quien lo llamo.

-Tk que te parece-pregunto la joven a sus espaldas a lo cual él se volteo y la vio a ella junto a N que llevaba uno de los atuendos de Kari.

-Esto es muy vergonzoso-murmuraba N muy sonrojada a lo que Tk dijo.

-Eh no digas eso si hasta parecen gemelas.

-¡No te burles! Esto es culpa de los humanos que se asombran de cualquier cosa-N de nuevo estaba molesta al parecer no le gustaba mucho cambiar su atuendo.

-Mientras discutían se escuchó ruido de que alguien llegaba lo niños se quedaron callados esperando a ver quién era, al abrirse la puerta pudieron ver aliviados que era Tai el que llegaba.

-Hermano bienvenido-grito Kari mientras corría a abrazar a su querido hermano.

-Kari, veo que no estaba alucinando, la llamada era real están todos aquí, ah ella es- la atención de Tai se detuvo en la joven N a la cual había conocido cuando fue a traer a su hermana y a Tk.

-También tú viniste, déjame recordar ¿cuál era tu nombre?

-Nunca te lo dije, mi nombre es Mikihara Norn.

-Ah ese es tu nombre completo no te lo habíamos preguntado y nosotros seguíamos llamándote N discúlpanos-dijo Kari apenada.

-No, no se preocupen me han llamado N tanto tiempo que ya me acostumbre al nombre así que N es suficiente.

-Y bien Tk ¿lograste avisar a los demás?-pregunto Tai al joven.

-Sí, mi hermano dijo que vendría después de su ensayo, Sora, Izzi y Jou dijeron que vendrían pronto, Izzi dijo que él le avisaría a Mimí para que regresara cuanto antes, así que habrá que esperarlos un poco.

-Sin embargo no esperaron mucho después de la llegada de Tai uno a uno los demás fueron llegando, una vez estuvieron todos reunidos fue el momento de los niños de explicar lo que ocurría, les contaron sobre todo lo que había ocurrido y como su enemigo había escapado de la batalla hacia su mundo.

-Por eso es que regresamos, esperábamos encontrar a Parallelmon pero al parecer todo está normal-dijo Tk al terminar de explicar lo ocurrido.

-Quiere decir que ese tal Parallelmon está escondido en algún lugar de este mundo esperando para atacar-agrego Mat a lo dicho por su hermano.

-Eso creemos-dijo Kari.

-Y ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-pregunto sora al grupo.

-Lo mejor es estar atentos a cualquier suceso extraño, Parallelmon podría atacar en cualquier momento-sugirió Tai a sus compañeros.

-Creo que deberíamos investigar en la ciudad y buscar algún lugar donde Parallelmon pueda esconderse si lo dejamos por allí podría ser muy peligroso-dijo Tk a todos.

-Ah veo que te comportas como un gran líder Tk-dijo Tai mientras tomaba a Tk por el cuello con su brazo.

-Está bien seguiremos el plan de Tk y buscaremos a Parallelmon.

-Pero que hay si lo encontramos, nuestros Digimons no podrán hacerle frente-menciono Jou cuestionando el plan.

-Es cierto será peligroso ir solos y si nos dividimos en grupos sería igual ya que solo los Digimons de Tk y Kari pueden evolucionar-agrego Izzi al comentario.

-No se preocupen por eso, miren-al decir esto Tk les mostro el orbe que les habían dado los guardianes.

-Esto ayudara a sus Digimons a evolucionar, nos lo dieron los guardianes antes de venir-explico Kari a los demás.

-En serio- dijo Tai mientras acercaba lentamente su mano al orbe en ese momento comenzó a brillar intensamente y el orbe se dividió en 6 luces, cada una se pozo enfrente de cada uno de los jóvenes y luego se introdujo en sus digivice.

-Sobro una-dijo Tk viendo la pequeña esfera de luz la cual al dejar de brillar tomo una forma similar a la del orbe solo que pequeñito.

-Debe de ser el de Mimi como no está, no encontró un digivice para entrar y tomo esa forma-dedujo Izzi.

-Pues la guardare para entregársela luego-dijo Tai quien la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Bien, ya resulto esto ¿cómo nos dividiremos para investigar la ciudad?-pregunto Mat a todos.

-Uhm seguramente Tk y Kari querrán ir junto-sugirió N a lo que ambos hermanos reaccionaron y los chicos se sonrojaron y se pusieron nerviosos.

-¿Q…que estás diciendo N? y…yo iré con Mat creo que es lo mejor ¿no?-dijo Tk muy nervioso mientras se paraba detrás de su hermano.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto N extrañada y antes que pudiera decir algo más Kari dijo:

-Entonces yo iré con mi hermano y que tal si nos acompañas N-Kari también se miraba muy nerviosa al parecer no quería que N siguiera hablando.

-Bien, pues creo que yo iré con Jou-dijo Izzi sonriendo por lo que pasaba.

-Pues yo acompañare a Mimi cuando regrese-dijo sora de último.

-Qué raro ¿abre dicho algo malo?-se preguntaba muy extrañada N al ver que Tai y Mat observaban de forma curiosa a sus hermanos.

-Pronto anocheció los padres de Tai llegaron a la casa y los demás niños fueron a sus respectivos hogares N se quedó en casa de Kari, al día siguiente los niños buscarían algún indicio de su enemigo en su mundo.


	24. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 24

Capítulo 24: ¡Recuerdos!

-Después de regresar al mundo humano Tk, Kari y N se reunieron con los demás para planear como encontrar a Parallelmon una vez decidieron un plan cada quien se fue a su hogar para descansar y al día siguiente comenzar la búsqueda…

-Que agradable se siente dormir en una cama de verdad-decía Kari mientras se tiraba en su cama.

-De que hablas en el hotel del Digimundo tenías una cama muy cómoda para dormir-se quejó N por el comentario.

-jeje, es cierto pero no hay nada como tu propia cama ¿no crees? Ah por cierto hermano ¿dónde está Agumon? no lo he visto desde que llegue a la casa.

-Encontré un buen lugar para esconderlo junto con los otros Digimons ven te lo mostrare-los dos jóvenes salieron del cuarto hacia el escondite de los Digimons, N y Salamon se quedaron a esperarlos, pero Salamon se miraba pensativa y distante.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te noto muy callada hoy.

-Ah, no…no es nada solo estaba pensando en todo lo que le hemos contado a los otros niños parece mentira que hemos vivido todas esas aventuras juntos ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón, han sido tantas cosas, pasar de tener un enemigo como Dagomon a uno como Parallelmon da en que pensar-respondió N mientras se sentaba a la par de la pequeña digimon.

-Y nuestras aventuras juntas empezaron desde antes ¿no?-pregunto la pequeña a su compañera mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Uhm es cierto, en ese día que nos conocimos cuando Dagomon intento destruirlos a ti y a Patamon-dijo N mirando hacia el techo mientras recordaba.

(FLASHBACK)

-Esta será tu primera misión Norn debes encontrar a los Digimons de los niños elegidos y salvarlos de Dagomon-dijo una misteriosa voz femenina.

-Entendido-respondió directamente la joven ante la orden a lo que salió del lugar.

-Hey ¿escuchaste los rumores? Oí que los Digimons que participaron en salvar al Digimundo junto con los humanos serán ejecutados hoy por Dagomon-murmuraba un digimon que hablaba con su compañero mientras la joven escuchaba.

-Si pero también oí que dos de ellos aún no han sido capturados-respondió el otro al comentario de su amigo.

-Hey tú, dime donde se encuentra el lugar de la ejecución-pregunto ella bruscamente al digimon el cual se asustó al ver a la chica encapuchada.

-C…creo que esta al norte de aquí en aquella montaña-respondió nervioso señalando una gran montaña que estaba cerca del pueblo, con eso la joven dejo a los dos Digimons y se dirigió hacia la montaña.

-¡Pero no creo que sirva de mucho que vayas allá, la ejecución empezara en unos minutos no llegaras a tiempo!-grito el otro digimon advirtiendo a la joven quien no le hizo caso y siguió su camino.

-Y así era mientras ella se dirigía al lugar los Digimons de los niños eran ejecutados por Dagomon en persona una a uno fueron puestos ante él, los pobres estaban inconscientes, empezando desde Agumon los fue convirtiendo en Digitama luego de lo cual introducía un extraño cristal de color negro en el Digitama.

-Ahora no podrán perjudicarme, aunque renazcan lo harán como mis sirvientes, pero aún me faltan los dos más peligrosos ¿porque no los han encontrado aún?-grito un digimon con aspecto de pulpo a sus subordinados, a lo que uno de ellos respondió:

-Según me informan han logrado capturarlos y los traen hacia aquí señor.

-Muy bien una vez me deshaga de ellos no habrá nada que pueda detenerme.

-Dagomon-sama aquí están los dos que faltaban-dijo un digimon oscuro mientras lanzaba a los pies de su amo a los pequeños Digimons.

-Ustedes son muy inteligentes hasta ahora han logrado evadirme pero ha llegado su fin, no se preocupen renacerán pero en esta ocasión serán fieles a mí.

-Jamás te serviremos antes preferiríamos morir para siempre-respondió la valiente digimon con forma de gato a su enemigo.

-Hahahaha que arrogante al pensar que puedes desafiarme, no ves la situación, este mundo está a punto de caer en mis manos los Digimons que guardan esperanzas de que esto cambie me hacen enfadar mucho. Ahora por tu impertinencia serás la primera en morir me alegra que estén consientes así sufrirán más-al decir esto el malvado digimon extendió su tridente hacia la gatita y la ataco sin piedad pero antes de ser golpeada el pequeño digimon naranja que la acompañaba recibió el ataque.

-¿Patamon? ¡Patamoooooon!-la gatita solo pudo ver como su amigo se convertía en un Digitama después de recibir el ataque.

-Que tonto, de todos modos su momento llegaría ¿porque adelantarse? Bueno no importa-de nuevo de la mano del digimon oscuro salió un extraño cristal negro el cual se dirigió a introducirse dentro del Digitama de Patamon.

-Con esto mi victoria está más que asegurada-decía el malvado digimon mientras el cristal se acercaba al Digitama pero antes de que pudiera llegar Gatomon se lanzó hacia el Digitama para poder salvarlo pero al hacerlo el cristal se introdujo en su cuerpo.

-Por eso es mejor que estén inconscientes, ustedes nunca se pueden resignar-reclamo Dagomon a la gatita mientras ella sufría por el dolor que le causaba el cristal.

-Ahora te convertirás en una de mis esclavos, quise ser considerado y hacerlos renacer así para que no sufrieran tanto pero ya que lo quisiste de esta forma…-el cuerpo Gatomon estaba tomando un color oscuro pero antes de que la oscuridad la dominara el anillo de su cola comenzó a brillar intensamente tanto que le hizo imposible a Dagomon acercarse más.

-¿Que rayos es esto?

-Luego de desvanecer se la luz cegadora Dagomon se encontró que tanto Gatomon como el Digitama de Patamon habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde están? ¡Maldición! ¡Búsquenlos no pueden estar lejos!-furioso Dagomon ordeno a todos sus sirvientes buscar por toda la montaña hasta dar con ellos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- la pequeña digimon despertaba en un lugar desconocido viendo de un lado a otro no encontraba nada que le pareciera familiar.

-Veo que ya despertaste-una voz detrás de ella la hizo voltear con eso vio a una joven de cabello rubio no muy largo delante de ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-le grito desafiante la pequeña digimon.

-uhm que desconsiderada encima que te salve la vida, pensé que los perros eran más agradecidos-respondió la joven con una expresión muy seria.

-¿Perro?-al oír esto la pequeña digimon se percató por primera vez de su forma era un pequeño perro de orejas grandes y un cran collar dorado en su cuello.

-¿P…pero que me paso?

-Fue por el cristal de Dagomon-dijo la joven a la pequeña.

-Pero él dijo que me convertiría en una de sus sirvientes-reclamo ella.

-Tu anillo te protegido de eso.

-Ah es cierto empezó a brillar en ese momento, nunca lo había visto brillar así.

-Eso también puedes agradecérmelo a mí, antes de que te corrompieras active el poder sagrado de tu anillo para purificarte pero al parecer siempre sufriste algún daño.

-Pero ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Cómo es que hay un humano en este mundo? ¿Porque nos salvaste?

-Son demasiadas preguntas pero si quieres saber: mi nombre es N, no soy precisamente un humano podría decirse que soy una base de datos como ustedes aunque algo especial pero con forma de humano y los salve para que ustedes puedan salvar el Digimundo junto con los niños elegidos de nuevo.

-Pero ¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Yo traeré a sus compañeros de nuevo al Digimundo, pero por ahora eso no tendría sentido tenemos que esperar a que el Digitama de Patamon se abra-al oír esto la pequeña digimon dirigió su mirada hacia una mesa donde estaba el Digitama de su amigo quien se había sacrificado para protegerla. Gracias a él, aún continuaba con vida.

-Bien confiere en ti N-dijo ella con una mirada de determinación.

-Así las dos N y Salamon pasaron muchos días juntas esperando el nacimiento del digimon elegido durante ese tiempo tuvieron algunas discusiones debido a la actitud fría de la joven pero con el tiempo lograron comprenderse.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

-Fue difícil sobrellevar esos tiempos ¿verdad N?-pregunto Salamon a la joven.

-Sí.

-Pero lo logramos a pesar de que tú siempre estabas malhumorada.

-¿Que dices? ¿Quién siempre estaba malhumorada?-la joven se lanzó sobre la digimon y empezó a pellizcarle las mejillas.

-Lo siento, lo siento-decía la pequeña digimon para que la soltaran.

-Pero tienes razón, desde que los conocí a ustedes y más aún desde que iniciamos nuestro viaje con Tk y Kari he cambiado mucho creo que debería agradecerlos ¿no?

-Para nosotros es un placer ser tus amigos N estoy segura que Tk y Kari piensan lo mismo.

-Gracias.

-¡N! la cena esta lista baja.

-Ah es Kari creo que debo ir-la joven se puso de pie y antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo y le pregunto a su amiga: ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

-Mucho mejor es bueno tener alguien con quien hablar gracias N.

-Nos vemos-la joven volteo para ir donde Kari, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Son muchas las aventuras que tanto los niños como sus Digimons han vivido, Salamon y N han fortalecido su amistad al recordar todo lo que han vivido y esto les será muy útil pues así se preparan para la dura batalla que se avecina…


	25. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 25

Capítulo 25: Un mensaje doloroso, una amistad que trasciende todo

-Hoy nuestros amigos se han reunido en el aeropuerto para recibir a Mimi quien regresa de estados unidos donde ha estado viviendo…

-¿Sabes cuál es el vuelo de Mimi?-pregunto Tk a su hermano mientras esperaban sentados en unas sillas del aeropuerto.

-Creo que es ese que está llegando en este momento-respondió el joven a su hermano volteando hacia la gran ventana del lugar.

-Tk, Mat vinieron temprano- detrás de los jóvenes pudieron escuchar la voz de una joven al voltear pudieron ver a Tai, Kari y N.

-Hola ¿cómo están?-dijo Mat mientras se acercaba a saludar a sus amigos.

-¿Los demás no han llegado aún?-pregunto Tai al joven.

-No solo Tk y Yo, pero Izzi y Sora avisaron que ya venían en camino con Jou-le respondió el.

-Ah ¿Dónde están Kari y la otra niña, N?-dijo Mat al ver que las jóvenes ya no estaban.

-Uhm y Tk ¿no estaba detrás de ti? ¿A dónde habrán ido?-agrego el joven con una expresión de seriedad.

-(Mientras en otra parte del aeropuerto)-

-No entiendo porque debemos escondernos de sus hermanos-decía N mientras caminaba detrás de Tk y Kari.

-A ti nadie te dijo que vinieras si quieres puedes irte con nuestros hermanos-dijo Tk a la joven.

-De ningún modo, no los puedo dejar sin supervisión jovencitos-respondió ella mientras se apoyaba con sus dos brazos en los cuellos de los jóvenes.

-(Suspiro) bueno de todos modos tú ya sabes lo que pasa, así que no importa, debemos decirle a nuestros hermanos lo que paso en el Digimundo ¿no?-dijo Kari a sus compañeros.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No les contaron todo ayer?-pregunto N confundida.

-No nos referimos a lo de Parallelmon si no a lo OTRO-agrego Tk con énfasis.

-Ah se refieren a su relación ahora entiendo tienen miedo de lo que sus hermanos puedan opinar ¿verdad?-dijo la joven muy despreocupada.

-Sí, nuestros hermanos siempre están preocupándose por nosotros pero puedo decir que con los años han ido madurando pero no sé cómo tomaran esto-dijo Tk muy pensativo.

-No se preocupen Tai lo tomo muy bien-dijo N con mucha tranquilidad a lo que los jóvenes se sorprendieron.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que mi hermano lo tomo bien? ¿Tú le dijiste?-pregunto Kari muy alarmada por lo que oía.

-Sí, antes de salir de casa cuando tú fuiste a la habitación me pregunto cómo iban las cosas entre Tk y tú, supuse que se refería a su relación así que le conté los detalles que ustedes omitieron sobre lo ocurrido en el mar oscuro y el ultimo altar.

-¡Precisamente por eso lo omitimos!-grito Tk a la joven.

-Ya cálmate, te dije que Tai lo tomo muy bien me dijo que tú eras un gran chico y que sabe que tu cuidaras bien de Kari.

-En serio-dijo el joven mientras sonreía.

-Pero también me dijo algo un poco extraño.

-Y ¿que fue?-pregunto Kari a su amiga pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar detrás de ellos escucharon la voz de Tai que decía:

-Que si en algún momento hiciera algo que lastimara a mi hermanita me las pagaría.

-Exactamente eso-agrego N mientras se alejaba del lugar.

-Hermano veo que los demás ya llegaron-dijo Kari tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Sí, pero no es de eso de lo que hablábamos me alegra mucho lo que me conto N pero deben de ser muy responsables me oyeron.

-Vamos Tai déjalos tranquilos pareces más su padre que su hermano-dijo Mat tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Bueno, Pero después de todo sus sentimientos los salvaron varias veces en el Digimundo ¿no? así que estoy muy contento, felicidades.

-Hehehe que maduro te has vuelto Tai-dijo Sora burlándose de su amigo.

-Hey no me molesten-grito el joven mientras todos reían.

-Veo que todos están muy contentos-dijo una voz que a todos les pareció familiar todos voltearon y vieron a su gran amiga Mimi.

-Mimi que alegría verte-exclamo Kari al ver a su amiga.

-Que gusto verlos a todos-dijo ella muy sonriente.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos debemos empezar cuanto antes la búsqueda de Parallelmon.

-Sí, Izzi ya me informo de todo así que estoy dispuesta a ayudar- al decir esto una pequeña luz brillo en el bolsillo de Tai era la pieza del orbe que correspondía a Mimi la cual se introdujo en el digivice de la joven como en los otros casos.

-Y ¿esto? ¿Qué es?-pregunto ella algo confundida.

-Es la luz de los cuatro guardianes con ella podrán evolucionar a sus Digimons-respondió Tk a la joven.

-Muy bien yo acompañare a Mimi a su casa para que deje sus cosas y luego comenzaremos a buscar donde nos corresponde.

-Sí, los demás comenzaremos desde aquí ya todos saben dónde irán ¿verdad?-pregunto Izzi a sus compañeros a lo que todos asintieron.

-Todos los jóvenes se separaron por toda la ciudad buscando algún indicio de su enemigo, cualquier cosa extraña, buscaron por todas partes y nada, parecía como que Parallelmon nuca hubiera llegado a su mundo.

-¿Sera posible que ese tal Parallelmon haya desaparecido?-se preguntaba Tai mientras miraba la hora en el reloj de la plaza.

-No, el sigue con vida no pudo haber desaparecido así como así, además el Digimundo sigue sintiendo los efectos de la oscuridad-replico N, su expresión se veía muy seria estaba furiosa con lo que Parallelmon había hecho a Yggdrasil y al Digimundo.

-Cálmate N-le dijo la joven Kari mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

-Bueno por ahora debemos reunirnos con los demás tal vez descubrieron algo importante vallamos al parque donde quedamos en vernos.

-Mientras Mat y Tk también se detuvieron un momento de su búsqueda para visitar a su padre en su trabajo.

-Hola ¿papa como estas?

-Oh Tk que bueno verte-contesto su padre con una expresión de cansancio.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Mat a su padre.

-Es la televisora, estamos teniendo problemas con las transmisiones unas extrañas sombras están apareciendo en los programas y no tenemos idea de que ocurre, algunos creen que es un fantasma pero no sabemos que hacer-en su mirada no solo se veía cansancio sino que también frustración.

-Esto es sospechoso debemos avisar a los otros-dijo Tk mientras llamaba a Kari y los otros.

- Rápidamente los demás se dirigieron al lugar cuando todos estuvieron reunidos cosas extrañas empezaron a suceder, la electricidad comenzó a fallar y todas las transmisiones de la televisora se interrumpieron.

-Sin duda aquí pasa algo raro-dijo Mimi muy asustada.

-¿Sera… Parallelmon?-pregunto Sora también asustada.

-no, no es el-dijo Salamon con una expresión muy seria y luego salió corriendo.

-Salamon espera-le grito Kari a su compañera y corrió tras ella, de hecho todos las siguieron hasta cierta parte del edificio que tenía forma esférica el lugar donde 7 años atrás habían enfrentado a Myotismon en ese lugar los jóvenes vieron asombrados una extraña sombra que se movía por todas las paredes.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Tai al ver la extraña sombra.

-Después de un rato de ir de un lugar a otro la sombra se detuvo flotando enfrente de los jóvenes.

-¡Prepárense!-grito Agumon a sus compañeros.

-¡Esperen!-les dijo la pequeña Salamon quien se acercó lentamente a la sombra y dijo:

-Aquí estoy….Wizardmon-todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo, después de eso la sombra se levantó del suelo tomando la forma de Wizardmon solo que translucido.

-Salamon eres tu vaya ¿qué te ha pasado?-pregunto el digimon mago a su amiga.

-Es una larga historia pero tú que estás haciendo aquí.

-Cuando llegaste a este mundo pude sentirlo y supe que era momento para volver a vernos tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-Te escucho-contesto ella con determinación.

-Es sobre su enemigo él está en este mundo y se está volviendo más poderoso se está escondiendo en Hikarigaoka.

-Ya veo allí es el lugar al que debemos ir entonces-dijo Salamon a su amigo.

-Salamon estoy feliz de poder verte una vez más-el digimon extendió su mano y toco la mejilla de Salamon en ese momento el cuerpo de Salamon comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-Salamon esta… ¿evolucionando?-dijo Kari, cuando la luz se disipó la pequeña digimon había vuelto a su forma de Gatomon a sus pies cayo el cristal de color negro que Dagomon le había implantado, el cual desapareció después de eso.

-Wizardmon tu…-dijo la gatita al mago mientras este se alejaba de ella.

-Qué bueno que recuperaste tu forma preferida, Gatomon…ahora ya no estás sola espero que seas muy feliz-después de decir estas palabras el digimon se alejó hasta que desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¡Wizardmon!…-la pequeña gatita fue tras el digimon hasta llegar a la ventana del lugar donde estaban, apoyándose en la ventana lloro por su amigo y Kari la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-Ahora los niños han descubierto el paradero de Parallelmon gracias al mensaje de un viejo amigo, el encuentro fue corto pero los niños no desperdiciaran el esfuerzo de Wizardmon.

-Vamos a Hikarigaoka a acabar con esto-dijo Tk a sus compañeros a lo que todos asintieron y lo siguieron.


	26. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 26

Capítulos 26: El poder de los 8 elegidos

-En estos momentos los 8 elegidos se dirigen a Hikarigaoka el lugar donde según informes de Wizardmon es el escondite de su enemigo ¿qué peligros les esperan a los jóvenes héroes?…

-Aunque sabemos en qué lugar se oculta Parallelmon Hikarigaoka es un lugar muy grande y no sabemos exactamente donde se encuentra-mencionaba Izzi a sus amigos un tanto preocupado mientras revisaba un mapa en su computadora.

-Seguramente al llegar allí habrá algo que nos ayude a encontrarlo-le menciono Tai para tranquilizarlo.

-No podemos perder demasiado tiempo, Wizardmon dijo que se está volviendo más poderoso si lo dejamos por su cuenta más tiempo podría ser imposible derrotarlo después-dijo Mat con un rostro muy serio.

-No te preocupes hermano, estoy seguro que si estamos juntos lo detendremos no importa cuán poderoso se vuelva-aseguro Tk al joven con mucha determinación.

-Próxima estación Hikarigaoka-los jóvenes escucharon la voz de la operadora del tren que les indicaba que habían llegado a su destino.

-Pues aquí también se ve todo normal-dijo Mimi mientras miraba hacia todas partes.

-Oigan chicos vengan a ver esto-grito Kari a sus compañeros mientras estaba frente a la ventana de una tienda.

-¿Qué pasa Kari?-pregunto Tai a su hermana quien solo señalo hacia la pantalla de uno de los televisores de la tienda, era una noticia sobre muchas personas que habían sido atacadas en cierto parque por la noche, por razones desconocidas las víctimas estaban inconscientes y no despertaban de ninguna forma, curiosamente la mayoría de las víctimas eran delincuentes.

-¿Creen que tenga que ver con Parallelmon?-pregunto Sora a sus compañeros muy asustada al ver las imágenes de las víctimas de los misteriosos ataques.

-No podemos descartarlo tendremos que esperar a que anochezca para ir a ese parque-sugirió Jou a sus amigos.

-Sí, hasta ahora es nuestra única pista así que no podemos ignorarlo-agrego Tk al comentario de Jou…pero en ese momento escucho un ruido extraño.

-Lo siento es que el viaje fue tan largo que tengo mucha hambre-dijo N sonrojada a lo que todos sonrieron poco después el estómago de Tai también empezó a hacer ruido.

-Bueno creo que mientras esperamos sería bueno ir a comer algo ¿no?-dijo el joven también apenado mientras todos reían.

-Así los jóvenes fueron a un restaurante a comer algo mientras esperaban la noche para ir al mencionado parque, mientras comían y reían dos de sus integrantes se apartaron para estar a solas.

-¿Estas preocupado por lo de Parallelmon?-pregunto Kari a su querido Tk mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Es solo que estaba pensando en lo que dijo antes de huir de la batalla anterior-en la memoria de Tk resonaban las palabras de su enemigo: "si es gracias a sus amigos en el mundo humano que pueden hacer esto me encargare de destruir de una vez su mundo"

-Le dije a Mat que no había de que preocuparse pero en realidad yo soy el que esta preocupado.

-Pero nuestros amigos y seres queridos están bien no tienes de que preocuparte-le dijo la joven con un tono amable y tranquilizador.

-Si es cierto, pero si Parallelmon no ha hecho nada es porque algo está planeando ¿que tal y Parallelmon planea hacer algo durante la batalla? ¿Qué tal si no soy capaz de proteger a nuestros amigos?-pregunto el joven muy angustiado.

-En ese caso solo tienes que pensar en lo que llevas sobre tu cabeza-dijo la joven señalando los goggles del joven que su hermano le había dado y agrego: "esos goggles son para alguien que esté dispuesto a proteger a quienes son importantes para el" eso fue lo que dijo mi hermano pues estoy segura de que si tú los llevas es porque tienes el valor para proteger a tus amigos-la mirada tierna y los bellos ojos de la joven infundieron en el joven confianza, él se acercó más a ella y la abrazo tiernamente y dijo:

-Gracias, mientras estemos juntos podremos sobrellevar cualquier situación muchas gracias-los jóvenes permanecieron abrazados por varios segundos pero su lindo momento fue interrumpido por N que los buscaba.

-Vaya así que aquí estaban todos están listos para irse los estamos esperando-grito la joven a lo lejos con un tono algo demandante.

-Si allí vamos-dijo Kari a sus amiga, mientras se iba la mano del joven tomo la de ella al darse vuelta vio a su amado con una sonrisa en el rostro luego de eso ambos jóvenes se dieron un tierno beso.

-N ¿encontraste a Kari y Tk?-pregunto Tai a la joven la cual se puso muy nerviosa y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que los viera la expresión del joven se puso algo seria antes de que pudiera decir algo Mat le tapó la boca y se lo llevo del lugar a lo que N respiro aliviada. Al alejarse lo suficiente con el Mat dijo:

-No puedes molestarte por eso, tú mismo dijiste que te alegraba su relación ¿no?

-Si pero no es fácil acostumbrarse-dijo el joven muy apenado por su reacción.

-Luego de un rato los jóvenes se unieron al grupo y se pusieron en camino mientras caminaban Kari noto que su hermano estaba muy callado.

-Hermano, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto la joven con mucha inocencia.

-No, no es nada solo creo que algo no me cayó muy bien-le contesto el joven mientras pensaba: (no tengo opción debo de hacerme a la idea de que Kari está creciendo) (suspiro)

-Así el descanso de los jóvenes termino, las horas pasaron y el momento llego, al anochecer se dirigieron al parque que mencionaron en las noticias.

-Este lugar no les parece un poco aterrador-pregunto Mimi a sus amigos mientras se acercaba a sora para protegerse.

-Según el noticiero aquí es donde han encontrado a las víctimas de ese fenómeno extraño si tiene que ver con Parallelmon habremos encontrado su ubicación-dijo Izzi a todos sus compañeros, en ese momento escucharon un grito no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Tai muy alarmado.

-Viene de esa dirección vamos a ver-sugirió Gabumon al grupo a lo cual todos corrieron tras de el al llegar al lugar los niños se encontraron con una horrible escena; una persona estaba desmayada en el suelo frente a ella los niños pudieron ver una torre negra como las que había en el Digimundo pero de un tamaño menor.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Piyomon al ver el extraño monumento.

-Es igual a las torres que creo Dagomon en el Digimundo así que esto debe ser obra de Parallelmon-dijo N a sus amigos con una expresión muy seria.

-En ese momento la enorme torre se elevó en el aire y se alejó de los jóvenes.

-Debemos seguirla seguro nos guía hasta Parallelmon-dijo Tk a sus amigos a lo que algunos de ellos sacaron sus digivice para hacer evolucionar a sus compañeros.

-Los Digimons de todos a excepción de los de Jou, Tk y Kari evolucionaron en su forma de campeón estos últimos fueron sobre los Digimons de sus respectivos hermanos y Jou junto con Izzi en persecución de la extraña torre después de un rato de persecución la torre se detuvo en un amplio campo muy alejado del parque al mismo tiempo muchas otras torres aparecieron en el lugar.

-Entonces aquí es el lugar donde se esconde Parallelmon-menciono Tk muy serio.

-Pero… donde estará-pregunto Kari mientras miraba las extrañas torres formando un circulo en ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar y del suelo comenzaron a salir muchas más torres luego de un rato del suelo salió un enorme castillo hecho de torres negras en el cual las otras torres se introdujeron.

-¿Ese es el castillo de Parallelmon?-pregunto Mat muy asombrado al ver el enorme palacio flotante.

-Hahahaha veo que al fin me encontraron pero lastimosamente para ustedes ya es demasiado tarde-los jóvenes pudieron escuchar una horrible risa que provenía del castillo en ese momento ante ellos apareció su terrible enemigo.

-Así que tú eres Parallelmon, pues yo no creo que sea demasiado tarde como dices te derrotemos aquí y ahora-respondió desafiante Tai a su enemigo.

-Los 8 elegidos reunidos contra mí que miedo-dijo Parallelmon burlándose.

-No te perdonaremos lo que le has hecho al Digimundo ni tampoco a esas personas-grito Tk al terrible monstruo.

-Hahahaha no crean que las cosas serán como antes mis poderes se han aumentado gracias a la energía negativa de los humanos.

-Energía negativa ¿de qué hablas?-pregunto N.

-Los corazones de los humanos están llenos de oscuridad algunos tienen mucha otros poca pero eso no importa todos poseen algo, con las torres negras e extraído gran cantidad de esa oscuridad y han fortalecido mi cuerpo no puedo esperar a devorar a todos los humanos para ser dueño de todo ese poder, por supuesto primero tengo que encargarme de ustedes-al decir esto Parallelmon se preparó para atacar una gran cantidad de lanzas de color negro salieron de su cuerpo dirigiéndose a los jóvenes, los Digimons de los jóvenes lanzaron sus ataques bloqueando las lanzas.

-No está mal pero que harán contra esto-de la esfera del pecho de Parallelmon empezaron a salir formas de los Digimons con los que Tk y Kari habían peleado anteriormente con eso se preparó para atacar.

-Es como en aquella ocasión utilizara los ataques de otros Digimons, Patamon prepárate.

-Si, Patamon warp shinka… Seraphimon

-Vamos Gatomon.

-Gatomon warp shinka…Ophanimon

-¡Mueran!-grito su enemigo lanzando una ráfaga de ataques contra los jóvenes pero en ese momento los Digimons de Tk y Kari lanzaron sus ataques para bloquearlo.

-Siete Cielos/Jabalina del Edén-los dos ataques bloquearon con éxito el poderoso ataque del enemigo al ver el gran poder de los Digimons de Tk y Kari Tai dijo:

-sin duda son muy poderosos pero nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás todos ayudemos vamos Greymon.

-Si, Greymon warp shinka…WarGreymon.

-Garurumon nosotros también.

-Garurumon warp shinka…MetalGarurumon.

-Los demás también ordenaron a sus Digimons evolucionar.

-Birdramon shou shinka…Garudamon.

-Kabuterimon shou shinka…Megakabuterimon.

-Togemon shou shinka…Lilimon.

-Gomamon warp shinka…Zudomon.

-Impresionante, pero necesitaran más que eso para detenerme-replico muy confiado Parallelmon.

-Eso está por verse-le respondió Tk muy molesto.

-Al fin la batalla de los 8 elegidos contra Parallelmon ha comenzado, el futuro de todos los mundos vuelve a estar en juego…


	27. Digimon 02 Reconstruccion capitulo 27

Capítulo 27: Nuestro futuro

Los elegidos al fin encontraron a su terrible enemigo y la batalla decisiva comenzó ¿lograran los jóvenes derrotar al poderoso Parallelmon?...

-Impresionante, pero necesitaran más que eso para detenerme-replico muy confiado Parallelmon.

-Eso está por verse-le respondió Tk muy molesto.

-En ese momento los Digimons de los elegidos se lanzaron contra su enemigo todos dirigieron su respectivos ataques hacia él.

-Es inútil sus ataques no servirán de nada-con un solo movimiento de su brazo Parallelmon envió volando a los Digimons de los jóvenes todos resultaron muy lastimados por el ataque con excepción de los que habían alcanzado el nivel mega.

-Amigos ¿están bien?-pregunto Ophanimon a sus compañeros de los cuales no recibió repuesta ya que estaban inconcientes.

-Deberemos probar un ataque definitivo-sugirió Seraphimon a sus amigos que aún estaban en pie quienes se prepararon para un lanzar sus ataques más poderosos, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon realizaron un poderoso ataque combinado.

-Rompedor Divino/Ascensión Santa/Aliento de Gea.

-A pesar del gran poder de los ataques su enemigo resultó ileso.

-¡Es inútil!-Parallelmon lanzo de nuevo una ráfaga de ataques mayor que la anterior que golpeo a los digimon elegidos dejándolos también a ellos fuera de combate.

-¿Porque no funciono? anteriormente solo Ophanimon y Seraphimon le causaron un gran daño-dijo Kari confundida por lo que ocurría.

-Se los explicare, durante todo este tiempo he estado recolectando la oscuridad de los corazones humanos eso me ha hecho aún más poderoso deberían rendirse de una vez y dejar de aferrarse a este mundo. Francamente no lo entiendo, ¿por qué se oponen tanto a mí y a mi idea de crear un mundo de completa oscuridad?

-Lo mismo podemos preguntarte nosotros a ti ¿porque tanto empeño en sumir todo en la oscuridad?-dijo Mat muy molesto.

-Aun si les explicara no creo que me entiendan pero tratare de explicarlo de la forma más simple para ustedes, piensen en esto tanto en este mundo como en los demás existe el concepto de los opuestos el bien y el mal la oscuridad y la luz a raíz de esto una lucha interminable se desata en cada momento pero que hay si la oscuridad lo cubre todo, si ya no hay diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo.

-Estás loco ¿cómo eso podría resultar en beneficio de alguien?-pregunto Tai indignado y muy molesto por lo que oía decir a su enemigo.

-Como lo dije antes no esperaba que me entendieran, pero permítanme demostrarles cómo será mi nuevo mundo-el decir esto una gran oscuridad rodeo a los jóvenes separándolos de sus Digimons no se podía ver absolutamente nada solo la oscuridad que los rodeaba y dentro de ella podían escuchar la voz de Parallelmon que decía:

-Imagínenlo aquí en la oscuridad desaparece el valor, la amistad, el amor, la pureza, el conocimiento, la confianza todas esas cualidades aunque positivas pueden generar sufrimiento también en la oscuridad absoluta eso ya no pasara.

-Es cierto todas estas cosas ya no tendrían importancia en la oscuridad-murmuro un confundido Tai cediendo a la trampa de su enemigo y no solo él sus otros amigos también cedieron ante la oscuridad perdiendo en brillo en sus ojos.

-Lo ven, todas esas cualidades tienen su contrario, contrarios que causan dolor dependiendo de qué lado estés pero si la oscuridad lo consume todo esa idea ya no existirá todo será igual nadie juzgara a nadie un mundo donde ya no exista la luz ¡sería un mundo perfecto!…

-¡Te equivocas! Un mundo en donde no exista la luz ni ninguna de esas cualidades sería un mundo sin esperanzas un mundo que no puedo aceptar es cierto que de lo positivo en algunas ocasiones surge también lo negativo pero así es nuestra vida, la vida no es buena ni mala simple y sencillamente la vida es maravillosa. La luz y la oscuridad son caras de la misma moneda la una no existe sin la otra, además si tu teoría fuera cierta también se puede aplicar a la inversa ¿no?-dijo Tk quien no había sido afectado por la oscuridad.

-Increíble la oscuridad no te afecto, pero aunque lo que dices es cierto hay algo que olvidas niño… la oscuridad existe en los corazones tanto de humanos como de Digimons, es imposible que exista una luz capaz de disiparla, es muy difícil pintar de blanco lo que es negro ¿no crees?.

-En ese caso será necesario crear una luz que pueda eliminar toda esa oscuridad y yo seré la esperanza que fortalezca esa luz-al decir esto apareció a su lado un brillo de color rosa de la cual salió Kari que también se había liberado del truco de Parallelmon.

-Veo que ustedes son los más resistentes, quizás porque ya experimentaron los poderes de la oscuridad anteriormente, pero eso no cambia nada solo ustedes no podrán hacer nada, ese pequeño resplandor no será suficiente para eliminar mi oscuridad.

-En la oscuridad más profunda hasta el más leve resplandor se destaca y entre más personas noten ese resplandor su fuerza aumenta-respondió Kari con una voz calmada.

-Con mi esperanza fortaleceré ese resplandor-dijo Tk mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Kari con eso la luz que la rodeaba se fortaleció.

-En ese momento los demás uno a uno recibieron la luz que provenía de Kari y así lograron liberarse del truco de Parallelmon.

-Con mi valor fortaleceré ese resplandor-Tai tomo la otra mano de su hermana para fortalecerle.

-Con mi amistad también.

-Con mi amor también.

-Con mi conocimiento también.

-Con mi pureza también.

-Con mi confianza también.

-Al ir liberándose, cada uno de los jóvenes fue uniéndose a la cadena y la luz se fue haciendo más poderosa.

-¡Parallelmon, con esta luz disiparemos tu oscuridad!-dijeron todos al unísono, la luz se volvió tan intensa que todo la oscuridad que los rodeaba no tardo en desaparecer.

-No puede ser esto no debería de ocurrir-decía Parallelmon mientras era repelido por la intensa luz después de eso los niños pudieron ver a sus Digimons débiles aun por los ataques de su enemigo en ese momento los seis emblemas que Tk y Kari habían tenían se distribuyeron a sus antiguos dueños y comenzaron a brillar intensamente dirigiendo su luz hacia los Digimons de cada uno.

-MetalGarurumon…WarGreymon Jogress shinka….Omegamon

-Garudamon shinka…Phoenixmon

-Megakabuterimon shinka…Herculeskabuterimon

-Lilimon shinka…Rosemon

-Zudomon shinka…Vikemon

-No, es imposible no deberían poder ponerse en pie-grito muy molesto Parallelmon quien se alejaba de la intensa luz que rodeaba tanto a los elegidos como a sus Digimons.

-Ahora con nuestro poder unido acabaremos contigo-amenazo Seraphimon a su enemigo mientras sus demás compañeros se unían a él para lanzar un ataque definitivo.

-Abrazo de Hiedra- Rosemon utilizo un ataque que atrapo a su enemigo luego le siguió Vikemon.

-Ice Stream-el ataque congelo gran parte del cuerpo de Parallelmon imposibilitándole más el moverse, por último los demás Digimons lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos para así acabar con la batalla.

-Siete cielos/Cristales de Sefirot/Cañón Garuru/Llama Carmesí/Mega Blaster Máximo-el ataque combinado dio con éxito en Parallelmon causándole un daño muy grave.

-Niños tontos, no se alegren tanto porque lograron derrotarme, ya lo dijiste tu joven de la esperanza mientras exista la luz la oscuridad seguirá existiendo después de mi alguien más vendrá y cubrirá el mundo de oscuridad hahahaha-estas fueron las últimas palabras de su enemigo quien después de eso desapareció por completo.

-Lo…lo logramos-Tk sorprendido no daba crédito a lo que veía la dura batalla al fin había terminado.

-¡Sí, ganamos!-gritaron todos muy felices mientras corrieran a reunirse con sus Digimons quienes habían vuelto a sus formas más básicas, con excepción de Gatomon que se transformó en Salamon los jóvenes estaban felices y celebraron junto a sus compañeros saltando de alegría pero detrás de todos ellos N aún tenía una expresión triste rápidamente Kari se dio cuenta de ello y le pregunto.

-N ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? La batalla se terminó el Digimundo estará bien ahora.

-Sí pero, ¿que pasara si otro digimon como Parallelmon ataca el Digimundo? podría decirse que ahora estoy a cargo ¿qué hare si eso acurre?

-Lo mismo que hiciste en esta ocasión…nosotros siempre estaremos allí para ayudar a los Digimons-le dijo Tk con una voz a mable y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muchachos…-con lágrimas en sus ojos la joven miro a sus amigos, todos tenían una agradable sonrisa en sus rostros y una mirada de determinación la cual infundio confianza en la joven, con eso ella corrió hacia ellos terminando en un hermoso abrazo grupal.

Epilogo

-Ya han pasado 20 años de esas aventuras. Después de eso podría decirse que nuestras vidas fueron muy normales. Tai se volvió un estrella del futbol y se casó con Mimi con la cual tiene dos hijos Mimi se volvió cocinera, Izzi estudio muy duro y se volvió un gran investigador, en la universidad conoció una joven con la que tuvo una niña desde luego muy curiosa como el, Jou se volvió doctor, junto a su esposa tiene un niño que es muy responsable y serio como su padre, Mat y Sora también se casaron tienen dos hijos, Mat se volvió un compositor famoso y Sora se convirtió en diseñadora de modas especializada en el estilo japonés… y Kari y yo bueno hace varios años estamos felizmente casados tenemos dos hijos un niño llamado Tai en honor de su tío y una niña llamada Eri, Kari es maestra de una guardería como siempre soñó, yo me volví escritor y escribí sobre nuestras aventuras en el Digimundo, para muchos una historia de fantasía pero para nosotros una gran realidad que jamás olvidaremos...ah y si se preguntan por nuestros compañeros y N, juntos regresaron al Digimundo y trabajaron duro para restaurar el orden, realmente deseo que sea así por mucho tiempo, pero es posible que la aventura no termine aquí...

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Fue grato poder compartir esta historia con todos, de nuevo muchas gracias y espero que más personas puedan leerla. Por cierto estoy pensando una nueva historia si lo desean estén pendientes de cuando estén listos los primeros capitulos, nos vemos luego.


End file.
